Amber Horizons
by Buffybot76
Summary: Leaving the Aoyia was a life changing event. Waking up at a shrine many months later after wandering was another. But encountering Saitou Hajime after several years would prove to be earth shattering. *alternate pairing*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Amber Horizons  
  
Authors: Buffybot76 and profiler120  
  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com & profiler120@hotmail.com   
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Saitou/Misao  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. We own nothing but the plot of this fic. We also do this not for profit, but to show my appreciation for the wonderful anime/manga that is Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue.  
  
Summary: Leaving the Aoyia was a life changing event. Waking up at a shrine many months later after wandering was another. But encountering Saitou Hajime after several years would prove to be earth shattering.   
  
Author's note: This is a collaboration between myself (Buffybot76) and my friend (profiler120). Please go easy on us and please, no flames.  
  
Chapter 1: Gone  
  
So that was it, she thought despairingly. She was losing everything she loved in one fell swoop. Her beloved Aoiya, her friends. Okina. Aoshi. Even her ridiculous place as the 'Okashira'.   
  
Hot, bitter tears stung her eyes. 'Okashira'. She'd never really been the leader, just 'cute little Misao-chan'. 'Let her think she is really our leader while we plan and keep information from her'.   
  
Everything should've been perfect, but instead her life was crumbling in ruins around her. She'd been awake since the previous night, rooting through her possessions, deciding which to take and which to discard. She'd decided after hours of heartache to leave all the sentimental things. Everything that didn't have too much of heartwarming memory attached.   
  
Today. She was going to tell Okina that she was resigning her place today. They would be okay without her. Aoshi had returned, he could very easily take her place. She obviously wasn't good enough. How had she ever expected to play the leader when Aoshi, her former Okashira wouldn't even acknolwedge her as a member let alone good enough to lead. Her anger and hurt pervaded everything. She was leaving the only home she'd ever known, and the people she loved. But she wasn't a little girl anymore. She wasn't 'Miaso-chan' anymore, and she wouldn't live in her own childish shadow.   
  
She was leaving her heritage and home because of pride and hurt. Deep, throbbing wounds that hurt her more each day. Wounds that none of the others could see, but that slowly ate away at her sanity. She was leaving her heritage and home because of pride and hurt. Deep, throbbing wounds that hurt her more each day. Wounds that none of the others could see, but that slowly ate away at her sanity. Her grandfather had been the Okashira here, but she had to go. Discovering that Okina had been planning missions with Aoshi behind her back was the last straw. Let him have it. Let him take over again. She wouldn't stay and be made a fool of. She wouldn't.  
  
She would make something else of her life. No matter how much it hurt her to walk away from her, it was hurting her just as much to stay.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
6 Months later.....  
  
Saitou stared down at the report with a frown. The assassinations were becoming more frequent. The first had been several months ago...Beginning with Ryuta Shiiki, an officer of the interior.   
  
Since then five others had been struck down causing a panic in the government offices. He couldn't even begin to fathom a pattern from the list of names and profiles in front of him. They were all minor officials, they held no major posts or power. The only connection he'd found was to a group of ninja's from the Edo period called the "Taiga" Clan, even then he couldn't connect all of them to the disbanded ninja goup. Letting out a long sigh of frustration Saitou sank into the chair behind his desk and ran a hand through his already tousled hair.   
  
"Come," he called gruffly. A small group of four or five men filed in. "Koji." Saitou greeted the young man, glancing over his haphzard appearance. Perhaps a word about dress code was in order, he thought annoyed.   
  
Koji Tsuji bowed respectfully at his commanding officer before beginning to report what he and the other men had learned.   
  
"We didn't find much, mostly stuff we already knew. We have discovered Ryuta's father was a member of the Taiga Clan however." Koji reported.   
  
  
  
"That's it?" Saitou's frown deepned at the lack of information his men had returned with. This case was really beginning to piss him off. He was just about to comment on his lacky's attire when the door was slammed open.  
  
"Sir! There's a young woman in the lobby who says she can give you information about the assassinations. She claims they are connected to the Nozomi Shrine!"   
  
He'd breathed a silent 'Finally! Some progress', he stood and quickly took leave, abandoning Koji to interrogate his new witness.   
  
He entered the room which held a young woman who was, at the moment, staring intently at her nails. She glanced up as Saitou shut the door firmly behind him. He stood over her intimidatingly - just staring for a few moments of silence before taking a seat at the table.   
  
  
  
"Your name?" He asked, trying his best to not seem too eager to hear what she had to say.  
  
She paused. "Mia... Masako Mia. I-I shouldn't be here. She'll... if she finds out... There's something strange going on at the shrine. The Nozomi Shrine just... just north of here."   
  
Saitou noticed the girl's almost reluctant demeanor. Something told him that if he had just had a very vital clue land directly in his lap.   
  
"Uh huh," he said reaching for a cigarette. "What's going on at this shrine and why do you think it's important?"   
  
She folded her hands in her lap. "Um... I... went to the shrine a couple of afternoons ago with some friends to get our fortunes read. I left them for a few minutes to help a lady with her grandson, and on my way back I passed by this room. The door was partially open and I heard them talking about a man. 'Ryuta' was the name, I think. I think they heard me though because they abruptly switched conversation to some 'kunai throwing ninja girl', and then they laughed. I walked on."   
  
Interesting enough, although he failed to understand why such an innocent thing would rouse suspicion in her. The last part though, about a kunai throwing ninja girl brought a clear sharp image of Makimachi Misao, the weasel girl, to mind. Shaking his head as if it would dispell Misao's image, Saitou turned his attention back to the witness.   
  
"Can you relate the location of this Nozomi shrine?" He asked to validate the woman's information, though he already know the location of said shrine. She meekly relayed a set of instructions and he ushered her off after several more questions.   
  
Returning to his office, Saitou immediately put into motion an order for a raid on the Nozomi shrine. He called on his best officers to participate and, despite his better judgement, he allowed the new man, Koji, to come along. The young rookie was ecstatic at being allowed to go on such an important mission, which irritated Saitou for some reason. The boy was just too damn cheerful. That was another thing that reminded him of the little weasel. He cut that thought off abruptly though; he had no time to be wondering why his thoughts were lingering on a girl he'd only met briefly in the past. If everything cleared with his superiors, by tomorrow he would be staking out the little Nozomi Shrine and ending this case, or at least getting some new, much needed, leads.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Omasu sat on the futon that resided in the center of Misao's room. She had her legs tucked beneath her and her head was bowed low as she watched her hands play across the fabric of the kimono she held. Slowly, tears made thier way down her cheeks as she folded the kimono once more, then left it lying on her lap. It had been Misao's. Omasu had bought it for her friend herself in hopes that she would wear it to the Tanabata in an attempt to impress Aoshi-sama. Smiling sadly, she remembered the fight Misao had put up before finally resigning to wear it.   
  
That night of the festival Misao had been so excited, everyone could see it. The happiness shining in her eyes, the hope that Aoshi-sama would finally see her as something more than the little girl he'd cared for so long ago....just not in the way Misao hoped for. His response to her change of attire had been virtually non-existant. It might have been a small miracle Misao even got the icicle to attend the festival. Although Misao had put on a brave front, Omasu had easily been able to detect the flicker of sadness that had appeared in Misao's green eyes every time Aoshi overlooked her.   
  
That night had seemed a bit worse than the others, a tad bit different than the other times Aoshi-sama had ignored her. Maybe she was hoping too much, or maybe she'd gone through so much trouble and irritation with that kimono... maybe one of Misao's favorite nights had been ruined by both the kimono and Aoshi's reaction. They had returned from the festival encompassed in a cloud of silence. Misao had not even bid Aoshi goodnight. Instead, she had retreated to her room quietly, Omasu assumed, to cry out her frustrations in solitude.   
  
With a sigh, Omasu wiped the tears away and rose from the futon to place the kimono back in the chest in which it had been stored ever since that night...never to be worn again. Or so she presumed, the thought they would see Misao again seemed far off, especially given the circumstances under which she left. No one could blame her if she wanted to avoid the place for a while, maybe a long while. As she closed the chest she could hear the distinct shatter of dishes as Okon presumably chased Okina out of the kitchen once more. The old man hadn't been as lively with Misao gone, but every so often everyone picked up only to fall back into a quasi-depressed state.   
  
In the kitchen below Okon stared over her creation. She had been so intent on preparing the food that she had been doing it almost automatically. Now that it was all done, she sadly realized that she had made Misao's favorite dish. Nothing was the same without her. The entire Aoiya seemed darker. She wasn't sure what had faciliated her leaving, no one was for certain except maybe for Okina, Misao and Aoshi-sama, but they weren't talking about it. Okon shook her head sadly. She really missed Misao...everyone did, actually. But she figured the one who missed her the most would have been Okina. The elderly man had been mopey for weeks, months even. He tried to pass it off, getting drunk with the others during their impromptu parties but it wasn't the same. The light in his eyes had dimmed. It was awful. Misao... they needed Misao back. Or at least to know where she was, safe and happy, and not just... missing.   
  
She could see him from where she stood, standing by the window again looking out. He did that a lot, as though he expected Misao to come running up the path any day now. It was heartbreaking sometimes to see him there. It was even worse since she never did. No letters... nothing. Just gone. Swept out of their lives one day leaving them all bereft and lost. How would anyone have guessed just how much that girl was the center piece of their lives? Sure, life went on, but never the same. Okina turned, casting his gaze upon her as though he sensed her stare. She quickly looked back down at the food and busied herself. He didn't like to be stared at. He was picky about that these days.   
  
Okina turned back to the window as Okon's stare fell back on her food preparations. Everyone was always staring at him as though they expected him to fall apart these days. It was irksome. Misao had been gone for a while now, something he knew had to have been caused by Aoshi, directly or indirectly. He couldn't be certain of the specifics, Aoshi wouldn't say even if he'd asked and Misao was no longer around to ask at all. He hung his head, turning his gaze to the window. Just beyond the glass he could see the shadowed form of Aoshi returning from the temple. In Misao's absence the former Okashira had continued with his routine was though the girl had never been there.   
  
An unspoken resentment of his lack of emotion over Misao's leaving had grown but he did his best to keep such feelings at bay, preventing an outburst that would result in more hurt feelings. Everyone at the Aoiya was hurting, there was no point in making it worse than it already was. He frowned as the door slid open. He watched as Aoshi climbed the stairs wordlessly and stepped out of his sight. What a depressing day it was.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Aoshi paused, his feet taking him to stand in front of her door. Misao. His little Misao was gone now. He pressed his hand against the wooden frame sliding open the door and stepped inside closing it behind him. He'd finally done it, convinced her she was wasting her life doting on him. He wanted her to be happy, but he didn't want her so heartbroken that they couldn't even live under the same roof together. This was the girl he'd raised. The girl he'd loved as his own family and she'd abandoned him.   
  
Hung from a string attached to the top of the window frame was a line of origami cubes. He frowned. He reached capturing the delicate paper box in his hand. It was so long ago he'd sparked her interest in origami. He'd noticed her fiddling with plain rice paper some weeks before the Tanabata festival. When he's spotted a stand that night with the beautiful paper he hadn't thought twice about buying it for her.   
  
  
  
The simpliest things had always made her happy.   
  
As much as he regretted it for her sake, she would always be a child to him. She would never grow up. No matter the age a child never grows to a parent and that was the love he had for her. Eventually he hoped she would understand, and perhaps forgive him and come back to him. He'd come back for her - to soothe his little one's heart, but he'd only hurt her again. Maybe it was inevitable, but she was growing up now. She'd gone off on her own and he had faith in her. He'd raised her to be strong and he knew she wouldn't disappoint him. He dropped the cube watching as it dangled on the string, causing the others to bounce.  
  
She would be okay, hopefully she would return home.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misao stared out the window of her room, a look of boredom on her face. She had been staying here for going on two months now and she had begun to grow restless. The group of young women, most who seemed no older than herself, had been gracious enough to allow her to stay with them for a time. But now she felt it was time to move on. Ever since she had left the Aoyia, Misao had never stayed in one place too long. Always roaming...always leaving when things became to comfortable. It made her think of Himura, and the memory caused a pang of sorrow to enter her heart. She missed her friends. This shrine had been her longest stop yet and she knew it was the inhabitants' graciousness and acceptance of her and her skills as a ninja that had been the deciding factor in her remaining for so long.   
  
They were skilled fighters, as their mock battles and training amonst themselves had proven. Misao appreciated the chance to practice with them, and they had even succeeded in teaching her a thing or two in her time here. This had surprised her a bit. She had only had Aoshi-sama and the other members of the Oniwaban as teachers. But this group, being all women, had taught her something that Aoshi and the others could not. That to be a good fighter, she didn't have to ignore her femininity. That she only had to believe in herself .  
  
Misao stood lazily glancing over her room and her few belongings. Most of the things she'd brought with her from the Aoiya were now gone, having been lost or discarded. She had few things to call 'her own' these days. The few things she did have were already gathered in a bag, all ready to begin traveling again. For a moment, her thoughts lingered on all the friends that she had made during her stay here. She was saddened by this, but. not as sad as she had been when she'd left the Aoyia and her friends there. It was always painful to say goodbye, even moreso when the ones you were saying goodbye to had helped you in more ways than they could possibly imagine.  
  
She grabbed her small bag and headed to the door stepping out into the quiet hall. That was one thing she didn't like about this place, it's ever present serenity. She missed the loud clatter of the Aoyia's kitchens and customers. She shifted her bag onto her left shoulder and proceeded to walk down the long hallway, her footsteps echoing eerily off of the stone walls. As she approached the shoji she knew led to the leader of the group, Daiani's room, she heard the soft sounds of a hushed argument going on inside.  
  
"Why not? The girl is good - we could use another member, we still haven't replaced Kira!" Misao recognizied the smooth voice of Daiani, the appointed head of the shrine and leader of the small group of women who lived here.  
  
"No! Misao is a sweet girl, granted she's skilled, but she doesn't have the heart for this kind of work. She wouldn't understand our quest!"  
  
Misao froze as she recognized Sachi's voice. She and the older girl had become close during her stay at the shrine. She felt as close to Sachi as she felt to Omasu and Okon, if not more.  
  
Intrigued, Misao crept closer. What was all this talk of replacing someone and quests? She felt a shiver run down her spine. She suddenly had a bad feeling. Inside the room, the argument continued.   
  
"Misao is too headstrong to be one of us! That's how we lost Kira, Daiani! I don't want that to happen to her too!"   
  
Misao could hear the sadness in Sachi's voice and she wondered what had happened to Kira. She recognized the name, though a face eluded her for she had only seen the girl once or twice during training.  
  
"Kira was lost because she persisted on charging ahead. Misao follows orders much better." Daiani protested. "We can use her on our next mission. With her kunai throwing abilities I am sure that she could take out our target without getting as close to him as we normally would."  
  
  
  
Kunai? Her hand unconciously tightened around her bag strap. That could only mean killing, she thought a slight tremble passing through her frame. Killing? They were... killing people? She shifted suddenly the way she was standing as their argument seemed to abruptly end. She lifted her head, straining her ears as she heard Daiani's voice once more.  
  
"Well, we could always ask her ourselves, right Misao?"   
  
Misao was caught off guard when Daiani's voice addressed her through the closed shoji. Eyes widened in shock, Misao had no other alternative than to reach out and slide the door open. Stepping inside, an ominous feeling sank deep into her soul as her eyes locked with Daiani's.   
  
Misao slid the door closed uneasily, thus leaving her alone with Daiani and Sachi. She swallowed hard staring into their intense faces. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC....  
  
Definitions:   
  
Okashira - leader  
  
kunai - little throwing knives  
  
Tanabata - festival  
  
shoji - sliding door of paper on wood frame 


	2. Chapter 2: The Raid

Title: Amber Horizons  
  
Authors: Buffybot76 and profiler120  
  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com & profiler120@hotmail.com   
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Saitou/Misao  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. We own nothing but the plot of this fic. We also do this not for profit, but to show my appreciation for the wonderful anime/manga that is Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue.  
  
Summary: Leaving the Aoyia was a life changing event. Waking up at a shrine many months later after wandering was another. But encountering Saitou Hajime after several years would prove to be earth shattering.   
  
Author's note: This is a collaboration between myself (Buffybot76) and my friend (profiler120). Please go easy on us and please, no flames.  
  
Chapter 2: The Raid  
  
"Have a seat." Daiani offered, gesturing toward the spare chair to her right.   
  
Misao gave her a slightly suspicious look and shook her head slightly. "No thanks, I think I'll stand."  
  
Daiani frowned at this, but nodded anyway. "Very well, I take it you overheard part, if not all of mine and Sachi's conversation, did you not?"  
  
"Yes," Misao replied without hesitation.   
  
Daiani eyed the pack strung over the girl's shoulder. "And were you planning on leaving us?" Daiani asked, shaking her head. " And just when we were about to issue you an invitation to join our ranks too. Such a pity."  
  
  
  
Misao shifted her weight to her other foot. "Of course I was leaving, I travel around, but that isn't the issue here. What's all this talk about invitations and ranks? Especially all this 'target' stuff, because I do not approve of senselessly killing people!"   
  
Misao heard Sachi's soft gasp from beside her and saw when Daiani's eyes narrowed. *I knew it!* she thought. *They are up to no good! I just can't believe Sachi is in on it as well...*  
  
Misao's body tensed when she saw Daiani move slightly toward her desk. She had never felt comfortable around this woman, and now she felt that her unease was justified. Miaso mentally readied herself for a fight not sure if that was what was coming, but when Daiani's hand dipped below the range of her sight she shifted suddenly, moving just quick enough to dodge the shuriken hurled at her.  
  
  
  
The woman was quick. Dangerously so.   
  
Misao leapt to her feet once she had rolled out of the way of the direct attack. She quickly withdrew her kunai, positioning them in her hand and turned to throw them in the direction that Daiani had just been. But the woman was no longer there. Instead, she was at the door, throwing it open and beckoning to someone out in the hallway. Misao tried not to panic as she realized others would be coming soon. She had to take out Daiani quick or she'd be overpowered.   
  
Looking to her left, Misao hesitated only an instant before she darted toward the window, having to leap over Daiani's desk in doing so. The crash was deafening, and Misao felt little pin needles of pain pricking all over her arms, which she had thrown up to sheild her face from the broken glass. She landed with a jarring thud, additional pain from the impact adding to that of her already bleeding wounds. She rolled several feet before coming to a stop and unsteadily rising to her feet. She thought momentarily she might actually get away, but the thought was fleeting as Daiani appeared at the window. The woman motioned wildly to the girls outside training.   
  
"Stop her! Now!"  
  
Misao weighed her options, fight or run? Considering she was vastly outnumbered, she decided to run. She raced as fast as she could, hoping against hope that she could at least make it to the forest that lined the west side of the shrine. Once there she would have the safety of the trees in which to hide. She was only a few yards away, when she suddenly found herself boxed in. About eight women surrounded her, effectively cutting her off. She took up a defensive stance immediately, though she knew in her heart that it was hopeless. She had seen these women train for two months. They were way more advanced in fighting than she was. But Misao was determined....she would not go down without a fight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou murmured under his breath, cursing all the way. He was seriously beginning to hate this aggrevating mission. Who the hell put a shrine in the middle of such thick brush? It didn't help the bugs were everywhere. The last one had gone straight in his eye and it still stung. His men were trudging along behind him, thankfully the shrine was close.   
  
When they drew closer, Saitou gestured to the men flanking him, a silent order for them to move into position. The raid team moved stealthily through the shadows provided by the dense foilage, preparing to set up the equipment and weapons they would need when the signal was given. The shrine was, thankfully, in sight now. He had expected the sight of it, clear and open. He was not expected for what he found. An all out female brawl in the middle of the courtyard.  
  
There was a crowd of women, eight of whom where at that very moment ganging up on an individual female. The lone girl was holding her own for now, but Saitou could tell that she wouldn't for much longer. He crept closer - something felt familiar about this situation here. What was the feeling? He absently motioned his men to take closer positions sneaking up to the perimeter of the shrine. He tensed at the sound of a female shriek - realizing suddenly, almost painfully so, he knew what it was. This feeling - it was that weasel girl! The fact that the little weasel was here threw Saitou for a moment. What in hell was she doing here?! He couldn't make out physical appearances from his position, but he had a sinking feeling that the woman on the ground was indeed Shinomori's personal shadow.  
  
He couldn't move to help her out either for risk of blowing the raid. All he could do was stay in his secluded spot and watch as the women decended upon the badly injured girl. Suddenly, there was a sharp cry that alerted Saitou, as well as the assaulting mob of women. They turned at the sound and found *another* young woman fighting her way to the downed girl's side. Finally reaching it, the slightly larger girl, helped the injured Misao to her feet. Misao lifted her head with great effort as she felt soft but strong arms encircle her. Pain-filled green eyes met sorrowful gray and Misao felt her head spin as recognition struck.   
  
"Sachi?" Her voice cracking as she spoke her friend's name.   
  
Sachi gave Misao an apologetic look. "I am so sorry about this Misao." She murmured, then turned defiantly to the other women who were staring in confusion at their "sister" as she assisted the "traitor". Saitou watched in interest as the women began backing away slightly. It seemed they were reluctant to attack one of their own. Intrigued and uncharacteristically worried about the weasel, Saitou crept closer than was safe for his mission so that he could listen in. Any closer however and he would be discovered for certain, the foliage was not being as accomodating as it could, he thought bitterly.  
  
"Saichi!"   
  
  
  
There were murmurs and gasps as the woman all backed away from yet another female, larger and older than the others. The female in the center, he assumed to be 'Sachi' was supporting the weasel girl as she uneasily stood. He glanced over what he could see of her form, noting her battered body would need rest once he got her out of here. Damn girl always was trouble.   
  
  
  
"Daiani." Sachi replied bitterly, as she stared into the enraged eyes of her leader.   
  
"I am disappointed in you Sachi. You are supposed to be dedicated to us first and everything else second. Perhaps you were never really prime material for our group."  
  
"You're a sick woman, and I really liked you too," Misao spoke, staring up into the eyes of a woman she'd once respected.   
  
"Please save your strength Misao." Sachi urged.  
  
  
  
Misao scoffed. "Please, this is nothing."   
  
  
  
Daiani laughed. "Oh, she has spunk that one. It's unfortunate, you would have been a wonderful addition to our group, you just don't have the heart for our line of work."   
  
"You would dare to call this work? Stealing people's lives? Robbing families of their fathers and brothers?" Misao spat angrily.  
  
Saitou grinned. If nothing else the girl had honor in her - that was admirable.   
  
  
  
"That's your problem entirely Misao. You're too idealistic. You as well Sachi. Your heart was weak before she came but now you're even worse off." Daiani paused. "No choice then... kill them both."   
  
The woman's sudden declaration to kill them startled Saitou slightly. She had written them off so easily, it caused his heart to lurch uneasily. He detested those who had no respect for life.   
  
His mind settled on the fact that something had to be done, and soon, if the weasel and this 'Sachi' girl were to have any chance of surviving. Saitou decided right then and there. The raid wasn't supposed to take place for another 15 minutes. Unfortunately they didn't have time. The raid was going to have to go down now.  
  
He gave the signal to his men, most of whom were caught offguard and therefore, not ready. He growled lowly, he would have a talk with them later about being unprepared when they were on a mission. Saitou watched as his men scrambled to compensate for the too early signal as the raid was set into motion. Even as Saitou and his men converged on the shrine, the mob of women had already begun their own assault....on Sachi and Misao. Despite being badly injured, Misao fought valiantly beside Sachi: obviously the only true friend she had made during her stay at the shrine.  
  
They were back to back, their opponents surrounding them. The mass of women surged forward suddenly, and despite their struggles, Misao and Sachi found themselves falling victim to the brutal punches and kicks of women they had once thought friends. Misao felt the haziness of unconsciousness begin to overwhelm her. Then, Sachi's sudden pain-filled scream caused Misao to jerk back into awareness. She squirmed around as best she could, being curled into a fetal position to fend off the assault. Her eyes sought out and found Sachi's body only a few feet away. She was curled into much the same position as Misao only she wasn't moving.  
  
His men rushed the field, but it was too late. The damage was already inflicted. The crowd of women was abruptly and forcefully scattered as they flew away from the young women they'd been abusing. Saitou took a glance around before turning his eyes to the scene in front of him. Misao was up, cradling her broken form as she crawled toward her fallen comrade. Her braid fell off one shoulder, face smudged, clothes torn, skin cut open, bruises already dotting her frame.   
  
."Sachi..." he heard her whisper, lengthening his stride to approach faster. She reached the girl before he reached her, pulling her head up, cradling her head in her lap. "Sachi?"   
  
He paused as he reached them, for once not sure what he should do about her. The girl was bloody and bruised. He repressed a shudder, an image flashing behind his eyeslids of a similiar scene from not so long ago. He swallowed hard staring down at the girl, but for a moment, seeing another's face. Unknowingly, he whispered. "Tokio." He'd never seen her cry before, and yet tears silently streaked down her face. He took one glance at the female and realized with sickening clarity she was already dead. He'd seen the look of death so many times he could not mistake it for anything else. She shifted suddenly, laying her friend gently to the ground and stood up.   
  
She didn't seem to realize he was standing there, he noted as her eyes were far away, focusing on something else: His men engaged in subduing the women he realized. She glanced around, searching. He reached out tilting her chin to him, drawing her attention to him. She glared outright, silently telling him not to interfere.   
  
"Saitou," she hissed.   
  
  
  
"Thinking about death, weasel? You think you can kill that woman?"  
  
She snatched her chin out of his grip. "What are you doing here?" she looked away. "And stop calling me that!"   
  
Just then, Koji approached Saitou and Misao, Daiani in tow, shackled behind him. "Sir, we have the leader of the assassins, sir."   
  
At Koji's words, Misao's eyes flashed angrily. Before he knew what was happening, Koji felt his sword, which was sheathed at his side, being withdrawn. He saw the girl who had been standing beside his commanding officer move toward his prisoner and made to intercept. But he needn't have bothered. Saitou's strong hand clamped down on Misao's left shoulder, yanking her backward while his other hand plucked the sword from her and tossed it back to its owner. Koji fumbled with the sword, managing to knick a couple of his fingers before getting hold of his weapon.  
  
Saitou never even flinched as Misao's body collapsed backward against him, her back pressing intimately into his front. He felt her wince and heard a low moan at the impact as her body went limp, the only thing holding her upright was his arm, which had wrapped unconsciously around her waist. He knew she was badly injured--was lucky to be alive--though he doubted that the little weasel would feel lucky. Not when the girl who had obviously been a friend, was laid slain only a few feet away.  
  
"Sir?" Koji's questioning voice brought Saitou back from his somber musings. "What are you going to do about her, sir?" the rookie continued, gesturing toward Misao, who still hung limply over his arm.  
  
Sighing, Saitou bent slightly and hooked his arm behind the fainted girl's knees and whisked her up into his arms. He shot Koji a glare as he growled, "I'll take care of the brat, see to handling *her*," and he pointed to the shackeled woman.   
  
He made to stalk off, but halted and spun on his heel calling back to the young man who was beginning to lead Daiani away.   
  
"Oh, and Koji...?"  
  
The man spun around immediately. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"When I return from seeing the prisoners to their destination we *will* be discussing your carelessness today." With that, Saitou turned and walked away cradling Misao to his massive chest.  
  
The girl was light, not surprising given her small frame, and despite her beating she seemed to be stirring a bit now and then, but only to mutter incoherently. It was amusing, he would have to note that when she woke up, perhaps tell her about how she was spouting her love for Shinomori just to watch her face turn red. He was so caught up imagining his scheme to embarass the little weasel that he didn't notice when her right hand, which was wrapped around his neck, began to caress the fine hairs at his nape.  
  
He turned his gaze down to her, but her head was against his chest, a soft, low moan escaping her lips, not of pain as he'd expected, but of contentment. Frowning, Saitou wondered briefly what could possibly have caused it. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, drowsily. She blinked a few times, before turning her sleepy gaze to his face, her eyes--which were mysteriously void of any expression of pain--locking with his. He stilled in his steps, watching her carefully, waiting for her to do or say something. More than likely a demand that he put her down. But as he stared into her eyes, he was surprised to see not one bit of repulsion or hatred revealed in them. She looked serene. Maybe the girl was more injured than he thought.  
  
Then he felt something soft and warm lightly touch his cheek. Amber eyes widening, he realized that it was her hand. He glanced back to see her biting her bottom lip, only to smooth her tongue over it a moment later.  
  
  
  
"Saitou..." she whispered.   
  
Saitou arched an eyebrow questioningly. Just what the hell was the little weasel up to?  
  
Misao's eyes hazed over even more as she continued. "Do you know how beautiful your eyes are? They're like....." Her shocking words trailed off, leaving Saitou almost wishing her to finish her statement. Instead, she said, "You're too tense all the time, you know that? You should relax more often."  
  
She moved, shifting her weight in his arms causing his grip to tighten so she didn't fall, although maybe it would knock her out of his little daze she was in. Nevermind, he was finding it interesting. Saitou just didn't know *how* interesting it was about to get. She ran her tongue across her lips again drawing his eye with the motion. How he'd love to know what was going through her head right now, he thought absently. She shifted again, closer this time, her face close enough for him to feel her breath against his cheek.   
  
He tore his gaze from hers, ignoring how he'd somehow become all too aware of her body pressed against his. Apparently those women had hit her entirely too hard and damaged the poor girl. He tensed as her other hand wrapped up and started tracing down his earlobe.   
  
"Always liked that hair of yours..." she murmured reaching up to delicately yank on a strand. "Always thought it was... hmm... what's that word Okon used... 'sexy'."   
  
  
  
His jaw tensed, and he found himself stopped again. Maybe they'd both been damaged and he hadn't realized it? She wasn't supposed to be acting this way and he damn sure wasn't supposed to find it this distracting! He was beginning to think that maybe his earlier idea of dropping her hadn't been so bad after all. She had just called him 'sexy'. His mouth quirked up into a grin. The little weasel girl had a thing for him? Oh, this was *way* better than the Shinomori thing.   
  
She would never live this one down.  
  
For the moment however it was somewhat disturbing, especially given his reaction to her advances. His own quickening breath couldn't be a good sign. Or, at least a sign that he was in full control of his thought processes at the moment. Attempting his best scowl, Saitou tried to ignore the way the girl was wiggling, almost suggestively, in his arms. He direly hoped she remembered this later, otherwise teasing her wouldn't be half as fun. He'd have to remember to rub this in Shinomori's face too. Saitou chuckled in amusement at this thought.  
  
"Saitou?"   
  
He felt like biting his own lip if only to ease the tension she was causing him. Was the girl trying to seduce him? If so, she wasn't doing too bad of a job. Strangely enough it didn't sound so unpleasant. She had a nice voice, he realized, very senusal. He noticed she had gone quiet again and risked a glance down at her. Shinomori was completely insane, he thought suddenly. How the hell hadn't he noticed this before? She shifted again, drawing closer still, causing him to tense again as her breath fanned against his mouth, her nose brushing his.   
  
He drew in a quick breath as her lips skimmed over his before pulling back slightly. The little tease! He thought heatedly. Just what the hell was she playing at?  
  
Her hands shifted to rest on either of his shoulders, fisting the material she found there and then sliding her hands roughly across his shoulders. She pulled herself upward awkwardly leaning close, pressing her lips against his ear, gently nipping at his skin. Saitou gritted his teeth, wondering if the torture was ever going to end. It did. Just not in the way he was hoping. He felt her lips trail along his angular jaw, pausing to nip lightly every few inches, before finally making their way to his chin. Once there, she traced the tip of her tongue upward to lick the small area of flesh between his chin and lower lip.  
  
Once her tongue had reached its destination, it began to move in slow sweeps over Saitou's bottom lip, not seeming in any way interested in entering his mouth. Instead, it seemed intent on teasing the tauntness from his lips, which he had drawn tight in an attempt to not give in. He felt his resolve crumbling, peice by peice, the longer her warm little tongue continued its inviting dance across his mouth.  
  
He was just seconds from saying to hell with it all...Shinomori, Battousai, the Oniwabanshuu...All of them and just give in to what the little minx...for she certainly wasn't reminding him of a weasel at the moment....was offering. He tilted his head just slightly down, but the grip of her hands was loosening and her eyes were fluttering closed. He growled in frustrated at himself as well as the girl he was holding. The girl who he now found himself thorougly captivated by. The girl who had, only seconds before, been tempting him beyond reason. The girl who was now passed out cold in his arms.  
  
Damn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Chapter 3: Rude Awakenings

Title: Amber Horizons  
  
Authors: Buffybot76 and profiler120  
  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com & profiler120@hotmail.com   
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Saitou/Misao  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. We own nothing but the plot of this fic. We also do this not for profit, but to show my appreciation for the wonderful anime/manga that is Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue.  
  
Summary: Leaving the Aoyia was a life changing event. Waking up at a shrine many months later after wandering was another. But encountering Saitou Hajime after several years would prove to be earth shattering.   
  
Author's note: This is a collaboration between myself (Buffybot76) and my friend (profiler120). Please go easy on us and please, no flames.  
  
Responses: Myself and profiler120 want to thank all the lovely people who have reviewed our fic. We thank you for the comments and encouragement.  
  
silverstarfy: Thanks so much! Yes, our little Misao is definitlely acting different, but I find her more fun this way! As for Tokio, more will be revealed in time, so just sit tight, this is going to be a long and wild ride.  
  
Hi-iam: Glad you approve so far.  
  
Devil1: Yes I do love the alternate pairings. Profiler120 was a big Aoshi/Misao shipper till I got my claws into her *giggles* Glad I got your attention.  
  
Hikage Kitsune: Thank you for reviewing, hopefully more will come soon.  
  
spongbob: Thanks  
  
jezzjamer: Thank you so much! Your review was both lovely and helpful! Sorry about the female ninja thing was unbelievable, we tried our best.  
  
Shiori-sama: Glad to see you like it! Thank you.  
  
Chapter 3: Rude Awakenings  
  
Saitou reached calmly for the cigarettes on the corner of his desk, quietly lighting one. He certainly needed it after that girl had wracked his nerves like she had. Who would have thought that little creature could be so... enthralling when she wanted to? He shifted slightly turning his gaze to the folder on his desk. Interrogations were underway by his junior officers. He'd only been interested in Daiani, but he knew already the case was solved and he just had to wrap up the loose ends. Mainly the women themselves...as well as one little itachi girl.  
  
Leave it to her to faint just when he wanted her attention, he thought, bitterly recalling how she'd slumped in his arms. He didn't need this kind of aggrevation, but that didn't stop him from craving it. He sat there anxiously, hardly aware he was doing nothing when paperwork still needed to be filed. Just waiting for her to wake. Yep, the little weasel was now nicely ensconced in one of the cells just down the hall from his office. It had been entirely due to procedure of course. It was expected. She *had* been found within the compound of a notorious group of assassins after all.   
  
The fact that it would irritate the hell out of her was also a nice motivator.  
  
After she had passed out on him, he had taken her to the nearest doctor to be examined. Just to be sure she hadn't sustained anything life-threatening. He had brought her back here after he had been told by the doctor that she wasn't suffering from any broken bones or internal injuries. All that seemed wrong with the weasel now was she was badly bruised and scratched up in various body parts....and she still hadn't regained consciousness.  
  
Now he was impatiently waiting for her to wake up so that he could get the answer to the question that had been nagging him since he had recognized her ki out on the psuedo-battlefield. Just what the hell had she been doing there? Just as he began to count off the possible reasons for the girl to have been at the shrine, a knock came at the door.   
  
It opened before he could extend invitation to reveal an anxious looking Koji. "Sir, the girl you brought in....she is coming around. You said you wanted to be informed immediately when that hap -- "  
  
He was interruped by Saitou pushing past him as he exited his office to stride down the hall leading to the cell that held one Makimachi Misao.  
  
Finally! He'd been waiting- his pace slowed. He *had* been waiting. Now she was even interupting is work, he thought airily. He continued on toward her cell, the guard sliding the door open and he stepped in, cigarette in hand. She was lying on the cot that was set against the far wall of the cell. When he'd lain her there earlier, she'd been on her back. Sometime between then and now she must have twisted so that she was now lying facedown on the thin mattress.   
  
Her eyes were still closed, dark lashes laying against pale cheeks, limbs sprawled out as she slept. Her carefree innocence was a stark contrast to the seductive female he'd discovered lurked behind that capricious personality. The thought made him lick his lips, something he'd been sporadically doing whenever he'd thought of her since he'd brought her back here.   
  
She mumbled, eyes fluttering. She was going to wake. She groaned lowly, pulling one arm up to scratch her forehead. Her eyes blinked open and she, with some effort, started pushing herself up from the cot. She certainly was at home, wasn't she? Now that he thought about it, he should've brought some water to help her along in the waking process. If only to see her leap out of that bed, sputtering angrily.  
  
She was such a leisurely thing, he thought watching her slowly rise, sitting back on her knees rubbing her eyes like a child. She was full of little contradictions, wasn't she? He hastily pulled his cigarette to his mouth to avoid licking his lips again. How the hell was he going to break that unpleasant habit?  
  
Finding himself suddenly very impatient he stepped foward and reached out snagging the back of her uniform top and snatching her straight up to her feet.   
  
  
  
"Kyyyah!"   
  
  
  
She whirled out of his grip, but he caught her grimace as she did so. He'd expected her to be in pain. A look of surprise flashed in Misao's eyes as they landed on Saitou's familiar frame. What was *he* doing here? And just where the hell was *here* anyway? Glancing around quickly, she took in her surroundings and gasped. A jail cell?! No! He wouldn't! Holding back a grimace of pain, Misao shot a glare back toward Saitou.   
  
"You arrested me?!"   
  
  
  
He scoffed. "Really? Is it that obvious?"   
  
She turned a scowl at him. "I demand to know what I am doing here! This is... this is... injustice!" She pouted as she frantically thought of something to say. "That's what it is!" She motioned dramatically, despite her own wincing. The girl had no common sense, he thought.   
  
"Sit down," he ordered, not surprised when he was ignored.  
  
She continued on, but he'd lost what exactly her point was, or even what she was talking about. Something akin to the Oniwanbanshuu code of conduct? He frowned, puffing on his cigarette again, tempted to bite clear through it in frustration.   
  
"Sit," he growled, leaning forward just slightly and pushing her one shoulder. She, in a dramatic show, lost her balance and tottered over, falling onto her cot.   
  
She looked up with a glare. "Oh you are just asking for it!"   
  
  
  
He grinned. "Oh yeah?"   
  
He was tempted to ask just what it was she thought he was 'asking' for but cut the thought off. Business first, pleasure later. That comment seemed to take on a whole new meaning. He quickly squashed that thought too.   
  
"What were you doing up at the Nozoumi Shrine?"   
  
Blinking in surprise at his question, Misao felt a wave of sorrow engulf her as memories quickly surfaced. Memories of the good friend that she now remembered she had lost.   
  
She remembered so clearly that first day how Sachi had been there offering her tea and smiling. She hadn't felt truly welcome anywhere in a long time before that. Not since she'd left the Aoiya. After that first day together they'd been inseparable. She and Sachi trained together, shared memories and secrets with one another...just like true sisters. She'd finally been able to confide in someone about the entire Aoshi affair and how much that had all hurt her in the past. Talking about it had helped dramatically and she'd finally healed some of those old wounds here with Sachi's help. Misao had even taught the other girl to throw kunai. That had been one of their funnest times together, watching Sachi miss the target time and again before breaking into laughter and Sachi throwing a fit.   
  
And the final moment...when she had held her dear friend's head in her lap. As the pain inflicted from the vicious beating she and Sachi had endured wracked her body. A lone tear snaked its way down Misao's cheek as the name of her best friend passed her lips.  
  
"Sachi..."  
  
Reigning in her grief, Misao swiped at the tear and forced herself to focus on Saitou's question. His inquiry was a valid one after all. He deserved to know what she had been doing there, albeit, unknowingly, in a nest of deadly killers. Especially if she was going to be arrested, she thought irritably. She hadn't even done anything. She felt anger and resentment begin to surge forth as she remembered she was sitting in the middle of a jal cell with Saitou Hajime questioning her motives and innocence.  
  
"It's not what you think, Saitou." She declared vehemenantly.  
  
"Oh? You know what I'm thinking?" He replied a bit sarcastically.   
  
"What? When did I say that?" Misao demanded, before shaking her head in annoyance. Continuing, she said, "Anyway, that's not important, don't change the subject!"   
  
"Then do tell, what you were doing in the shrine, weasel?" Saitou prompted once again.  
  
"Well Saitou, if you must know, I was there as a visitor." Misao began, she bit her lip as she continued. "I was there for almost two months, they seemed perfectly normal to me." She shrugged. "Until today of course."  
  
Saitou stepped back a pace, plucking the cigarette out of his mouth allowing it to drop from his fingers only to disappear beneath his bootheel as he extinguished it. Misao watched this in annoyance, then rolled her eyes as she watched him reach for another one and began to light it. He stepped back leaning his frame against the wall with a sigh, releasing a wispy trail of smoke from his mouth.  
  
"Uhuh." Saitou replied absently. He arched an eyebrow as he brought his cigarette back up to his lips to take another long puff.  
  
Misao, now beyond the point of mere annoyance, shot to her feet and stomped over to him. He remained still, eyes impassively watching her as she reached up and snatched the cigarette right out of his mouth.   
  
"Are you even listening to me, Saitou?!?" Misao raged as she broke the cigarette in half and threw it on the cell floor, then proceeded to stomp on it for emphasis.  
  
Saitou's lips twitched as he glanced down for a moment at the decimated cigarette, then raised his eyes to meet Misao's angry glare. "Now really, weasel, was that necessary?" When Misao only growled at him in reply, Saitou smirked. "I mean, what kind of ninja are you? You mean to say you were their guest for two *whole* months and never suspected a thing?"   
  
"Gah!" The outburst was followed immediately by Misao literally throwing herself at Saitou, her hands clenching themselves in the front of his uniform as she pulled, forcing him to bend down so that their faces were mere inches apart. "Just what are you getting at, Saitou?!"   
  
With his cigarette absent, he found his tongue raking over his lips again. He raised a hand dropping it to her slim little waist and yanked her forward, flush against his body, watching her cheeks turn crimson in response. She sputtered, her mouth falling open slightly. Had... had she been this close to him before? Why was she suddenly remembering... her tongue against his lips? Her face turned impossibly redder as she tensed even further in his arms.   
  
Seem familiar, minx?" he drawled, watching in amusement as her eyes widened. Try as she might, Misao could not seem to utter a complete sentence. "Saitou, what....why are you....what's going on?!" This was entirely too familiar. Her arms around him, her lips against his - she... she'd kissed him!? And he'd let her?! What was he thinking allowing her to behave so foolishly?  
  
Misao regained control of her normal motor functions finally, and using the hands that she had previously used to pull him to her, she now pushed him away. "What the hell's wrong with you?! Aren't you supposed to be married?!"   
  
The hand grasping her waist suddenly fell away and she moved back, startled at the dark look in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak again when the door suddenly slid open once more and there stood Aoshi. Misao nearly leapt away from Saitou still feeling too close as though Aoshi would *know* just by looking at them what she'd done.   
  
"Aoshi-sama," she breathed, startled at the sight of him.   
  
She stepped back uneasily at the intense stare he was giving her. It was the "Look out Misao, you are in for a lecture" look. Why, oh *why* had Saitou sent for Aoshi? He was the last person she needed to see at this moment. She felt her cheeks redden. Her whole 'growing up' trip was ruined when Aoshi found out how she'd gotten involved at the shrine! Embarassment for her poor judgement spilled forth. Aside from that, who did he think he was calling Aoshi here?! She would've gotten around to visiting the Aoyia and Aoshi. Eventually. She didn't a baby-sitter!   
  
Saitou noticed Misao's reddened cheeks and decided that he wanted to know just how red her face could get. Pushing away from the wall, he turned to the visitor.  
  
  
  
"Shinomori," he acknowledged with a hint of a smirk playing across his lips. "I see you've finally arrived to retrieve your pet weasel."  
  
  
  
Aoshi met his gaze evenly. "Aa," he replied tonelessly.  
  
"W-What?! Hey! I'm not his pet!" Misao screeched, He cocked a grin at her and she gave him her best death glare promising a pummeling if she ever got her hands on him. And maybe him restrained. He stepped past Aoshi wordlessly and left. She turned her angry gaze to Aoshi, and suddenly frowned. Oh... she'd forgotten about him. He didn't look so happy with her. She had a bad feeling this wasn't going to go well.   
  
"So," Misao brightened, backing away once more. "How've you been?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou sank into his chair and leaned back, chuckling a bit as he relished the outraged look that had appeared on his weasel's face at his comment. Wait a minute. His weasel? Where the hell had that come from?! Closing his eyes, Saitou raked his right hand through his hair in frusteration. He peered around impatiently. Where were his cigarettes? He finally reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved one. It was really too bad she was so caught up on Shinomori - perhaps more of her lack of sense.   
  
He wondered, and then doubted Shinomori had any idea such a lusty little creature was hidden behind those innocent eyes. He grinned again. That aside, what had just happened in there? He had acted like a complete and utter fool, with that little scene right before Shinomori had arrived. When he'd pulled the little mi -- no, weasel, against him, he'd meant to tease her a bit, maybe cause her a little blush and just enjoy her general discomfort. But then, when he had her held against him, her soft curves crushed against him, he'd found himself not wanting to let her go.  
  
*He* wasn't supposed to be the one in discomfort, damn it, he thought irritably. But then she had uttered those words: "Aren't you supposed to be married?!" and the entire moment was lost.   
  
Shinomori's timing couldn't have been better. The last thing he wanted was to discuss Tokio. With anyone, let alone the bouncy ninja girl that had an uncanny knack for causing him all sorts of emotional chaos. Just then a knock came to his office door for the second time in the past thirty minutes. He grunted and the person on the other side apparently took it as an enter cue because the door opened and a head popped in.  
  
  
  
"Sir?"   
  
  
  
He glared, spotting the annoying little runt he'd wanted to chastize earlier. "Get in here, Koji."   
  
The young man scrambled to obey his orders, stepping in and standing before him. He was cleanly dressed in his uniform, but something about Koji always ticked him off, and it there was more to it than that ever present cocky smile of his. Perhaps it was something about those hazel and gold flecked eyes of his that almost seemed sinister. He put the thought aside.  
  
"Tell me Koji, how long have you been with the police department now?"  
  
  
  
Koji shifted to a more confident stance. "Seven months sir."  
  
  
  
"Would you care to explain then why it is you are daydreaming instead of keeping ready for the signal while on a mission?" His tone was cold and unforgiving.   
  
"Well, it was almost ten minutes early."  
  
  
  
"I will not allow my men to peddle excuses. You were not ready, clearly you were unprepared for such a task." Saitou continued. "Furthermore your handling of your sword in regards to the girl was abominable. She should never had such an opportunity."   
  
"*My* handling of the girl?" the young man scoffed arrogantly. "It seemed you were letting her do a hell of a lot more handling than I did!"   
  
Saitou stood, feeling his entire body tighten with tension at the remark. "Watch it, whelp. Don't let your mouth drag you into something you can't handle."  
  
"Yes, *sir*." Koji grudgingly mumbled, lowering his eyes, which still held an indignant look.  
  
Saitou scowled, dismissing him. He didn't like that kid at all. He had no respect for authority. He needed a thorough ass kicking, he thought bitterly sitting back down. Saitou peered back down at the papers on his desk. This case had been an odd one. Apparently the female group hadn't been an 'assassin' organization in the traditional sense, rather they were a group of young women following the teachings of an embittered young woman still living in the past.   
  
It had turned out that Daiani, Mutsuko Daniani's father had been a prominent member of the Taiga Clan. During the Bakumatsu there had been an ideological split in the Clan and one half went to battle while the other half had split off, vowing not to fight. Mutsuko, Daiani's father had been one of the fighting leaders, and was marred in the battle - he'd survived but been embittered for the rest of his life until he was ultimately killed some years later by an unknown assailant.  
  
The woman, Daiani, had spent her entire childhood being regaled in stories about the traitorous members of the "Taiga". It apparently had effected her a great deal considering she'd launched this female group for the sole purpose for killing off those 'traitourous' men that had ruined her father's life. The others had, apparently, just been drawn in.   
  
So that was it. Case closed. Saitou thought as he exhaled, expelling the last draw of his cigarette that he had just extenguished. The smoke wafting up to disappear above his head. Closing the folder before him, he leaned back in his chair so that he could stretch his long legs out beneath his desk.  
  
He let out a long, relieved breath. The troublesome case was over, but a bigger problem had dropped into his lap. The long awaited return of the weasel girl at the Aoiya was no doubt going to change his working relationship with the Oniwanbanshuu. He would, undoubtedly, be working with her at some point given she was a member of the said group. He felt a grin perk at the corners of his lips. Work had never promised to be as interesting as it did now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC..... 


	4. Chapter 4: Return to the Aoyia

Title: Amber Horizons  
  
Authors: Buffybot76 and profiler120  
  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com & profiler120@hotmail.com   
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Saitou/Misao  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. We own nothing but the plot of this fic. We also do this not for profit, but to show my appreciation for the wonderful anime/manga that is Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue.  
  
Summary: Leaving the Aoyia was a life changing event. Waking up at a shrine many months later after wandering was another. But encountering Saitou Hajime after several years would prove to be earth shattering.   
  
Author's note: This is a collaboration between myself (Buffybot76) and my friend (profiler120). Please go easy on us and please, no flames.   
  
Chapter 4: Return to the Aoyia  
  
Misao skipped ahead, Aoshi trailing behind. Their 'talk' had been surprisingly short. Aoshi had told her she'd been gone too long and then... nothing. They'd left. Apparently he'd not grown more talkative in her absence, but she was glad for it. It reduced her 'failure' in her eyes, to make him smile and whole again, but she'd decided that Aoshi had to be Aoshi. She couldn't and didn't want to change him. As the Aoiya came into sight her feet picked up speed carrying her more quickly to the place she'd not been so happy about returning to a short fifteen minutes or so ago. She pushed past the gate leaving Aoshi and rushing up to her childhood home. She slide open the door and stepped inside the restaurant front of the Aoiya. A waitress, Okon, came around with a smile, her expression fading when her eyes leveled completely upon her and then the tall male stepping in behind her.  
  
  
  
"M-Misao!" She screeched loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear.  
  
  
  
She rushed forward wrapping her in a huge hug. Moments later Omasu, Jiya, Kuro and Shiro appeared. They all gathered around Misao, each eager to show her how much she had been missed since she had left. Aoshi stood in the doorway, his blank look gave away nothing as he watched the joyful reunion. Finally, the hugs and squeals and welcome homes ceased and Misao found herself being led upstairs to her old room by Omasu. She had taken Misao's hand at first, as if she were leading a child. Misao had scowled and pulled her hand back to follow on her own.   
  
When they reached the shoji leading to her old room, Misao hesitated. Omasu finally grasped Misao's hand once more and tugged the girl gently into the room that hadn't been hers in over six months. Looking around, Misao noted that the room looked untouched, the same as it did when she had left.   
  
"Everything is pretty much the same," Omasu noted. "You should change and come down. Okina will probably want to talk to you about the Oniwanbanshuu- some things have changed since you left." She paused at the door. "That is... if you're staying?"   
  
Misao hesitated glancing up at her. Was she staying? Meeting Omasu's hopeful eyes she decided she was. "I'm staying," she declared, a smile on her face.  
  
Omasu stared silently at Misao for a moment, her eyes taking on a misty sheen and her bottom lip trembled just the slightest bit. Misao fidgeted uncomfortably under her friend's near-tearful gaze a moment before Omasu finally managed to speak.   
  
"Good." She said softly. "We missed you, Misao....we *all* missed you. Welcome home." Omasu then hurried out of the room before her tears had a chance to escape.  
  
Sighing softly, Misao stared at the empty doorway for a few moments. Then....  
  
"I missed you guys too."   
  
Scrubbing furiously at her stinging eyes with the heel of her palm, Misao turned to get changed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okina looked up as the door slid open and Misao bouncily stepped inside.   
  
  
  
"Hi Jiya!"   
  
  
  
He waved her in silently, stroking his beard and motioned for her to sit. She blinked, noticing Aoshi, her mood sobering a bit.  
  
  
  
"Hi Aoshi-sama."   
  
"Sit Misao," Okina ordered softly.   
  
  
  
She complied and looked to him expectedly. "Omasu said some things have changed since I've left. So what's up?"  
  
"Where have you been the last couple of months?"  
  
  
  
"Um... Well, I've been traveling. Finding the inner Misao! Launching off on my own to become - the fantastic woman you see before you now! With the exception of the whole police arrest thing because that was just a *huge* misunderstanding. Sort of." She frowned, muttering. "That lousy Saitou didn't help anything by dragging me back to that stupid jail cell!"  
  
  
  
Okina raised the warm tea cup to his lips. "And you didn't write because?"  
  
  
  
She fidgeted. "I meant to I just...I could never think of anything to say and I was worried you'd be angry with me. Oh well, that's all in the past now, right?" She declared a warm smile across her lips. "How have you guys been?"   
  
"Things here at the Aoiya have changed. Kyoto has become unstable in the last few months. We were visited by Inspector Fujita Goro a good while ago about assisting in the investigations in Kyoto."   
  
She looked up watching Jiya sip his tea. It was unlike him to be so solemn. Things must not be going well at all.   
  
"He suspects there is an opium operation going on here, but it isn't a simple matter of a gang. From our spies we have gathered there are several individual groups all reporting to one central figure. We haven't been able to identify him as of yet. I believe he's calling it the 'Blue Creek case'."   
  
  
  
Misao nodded grimly. "What does that mean for us? Just general spying and so on? Wait! Fujita Goro, you mean -"  
  
  
  
"Saitou Hajime," Aoshi spoke up, voice indifferent.   
  
  
  
"So that means that the Oniwabanshuu is taking a more active role in protecting Kyoto again?" She asked, a tone of hopefulness in her voice.  
  
  
  
Jiya nodded. "We have no choice."  
  
"Misao."   
  
  
  
She tensed, turning a glance in Aoshi's direction. Jiya was paying unnatural attention to his tea for the moment.  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
  
  
"Let's talk a walk."   
  
She sighed uncomfortably but followed. This wasn't going to go well. She could already tell it was going to be a 'I like you, but not that way so let's just be friends talk'. She actually had never had one of these 'talks' before, but she'd met with Megumi on her travels in Aizu and they'd gotten on surprisingly well for a little while. Not that she was upset that Aoshi was about to crush her childhood dream, she had accepted quite some time ago that nothing would ever come of her relationship with Aoshi. Not the way she'd wanted it and the long trip had actually helped. She still loved him, but it wasn't quite the same.   
  
How could it ever be the same, she thought recalling the feel of Saitou's body pressed against hers. No, she had no memories like that one of Aoshi. None. Of course she hadn't kissed Aoshi either. There was another point for Saitou, if she were keeping score. Which *ahem*, she wasn't, she told herself quickly.   
  
Besides she knew the Aoshi love thing was long over. She remained convinced she would be attracted to him forever, he was, in a sense her first love. But she'd determined to move on and she knew he wanted her to do just that.   
  
  
  
"Anything wrong, Aoshi-sama?"   
  
  
  
"About your leaving..."   
  
She sighed. "It wasn't your fault. At least, not entirely. There were other reasons too. Part of it was my realization that what I wanted from you I couldn't have. I'm... Maybe I'm a little spoiled. I didn't exactly realize that until rather recently, so of course it never occured to me things wouldn't work out the way I wanted them to. But it's okay."   
  
His footsteps ceased on the path and she stopped likewise beside him. "You're all right?"   
  
  
  
She smiled brightly. "I'm fine. I mean, I thought I would be a little nervous coming back here and all but... I had forgotten that this was home for me, and how much I truly missed it here. As for you ... I'll always love you Aoshi-sama, but... I don't know what happened to change my mind, but it'll never be the same as it was before."   
  
Aoshi stared at Misao for a long moment, as if trying to assess if she were telling the truth or not. His face was unreadable as always and Misao never knew when he'd finally come to a decision. He'd simply nodded, extended his hand to gesture her forward and said, "Come on, then. Let's go have some tea."  
  
With things settled between them, Misao and Aoshi returned to the Aoyia. Both comfortable in the fact that things had finally been resolved between them. Finally, they could move on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou Hajime sat behind his desk as he looked through the file for the 'Blue Creek case'. They hadn't gotten very far in the ivestigation. Mainly because whoever was smuggling the opium in was doing one hell of a job at keeping his tracks covered. He'd had his men go over the location that was supposedly the base of operations repeatedly. Each time they had come up empty handed.  
  
Having the Oniwabanshuu assist on the case had proved to be an excellent decision. The ninja spies had an excellent and fully functional information network throughout Kyoto. It almost surprised him how well they monitored the province. Despite their help however the case was still moving slowly, exceedingly slowly. He had thought, briefly, the case involving the assassins up at the Nozomi Shrine had been connected but that had proved to be untrue. Yet now that that case was solved he had more time to work this one. Better yet, now that the weasel was back he even had some entertainment.   
  
He was planning on sending up a few of his men to check out an abandoned mill up by Blue Creek hill. It was a job perfectly suited for Koji, the arrogant little punk that caused him all sorts of irritation. He might as well request the weasel girl as well, it was a job good for her too. She was just returning to the Oniwabanshuu, it was a good starting position for her to take up, nothing too dangerous, but something that would cause her to employ all her ninja skills. Not that her training was of any interest to him, but if she was going to be working on this case, as she undoubtedly would, he wanted her in top shape.   
  
Despite the girl- er, should he call her 'woman' now? He shook his head free of the thought. He knew her well enough never to admit to any weakness until she was caught under the thumb of the enemy and even then she would keep on with that mouth of hers. Admirable, foolish, but admirable.   
  
He stood, stretching his aching body. He hadn't gotten enough sleep lately. He grabbed his sword and stood walking to the door. Leaving the station, he began the short walk home. He navigated through the crowds, expressionless, but keeping his eyes open for suspicious activity. His job never ended, he thought ruefully.   
  
He dropped off a side street heading down the lane. His residence in Kyoto was small but managable. He didn't have anyone to care for besides himself and he did all right. He slid open the door stepping inside, his nimble fingers sliding the buckle of his belt. He quickly undid the black strap around his waist and yanked his shirt from beneath it.   
  
He discarded his gloves on a side table and undid the small gold buttons and slid the blue uniform shirt off his shoulders, the thin black one following. He sighed, dropping his head back. He gripped the belt dragging it from around his waist as he headed back to his bedroom. Sleep first - food later. Although he really could go for some soba. He glanced down at his present state of undress. Did he really want to bother dressing again? Then again, he could go up to the Aoiya and see if the weasel girl was around.   
  
Nah, he thought. He'd see her in a day or two. He'd be merciful for once and give her a little time, but after that she was working. He grinned. Oh, how he liked the thought of that. The little weasel taking orders from him.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days were quite hectic for Misao. She'd barely had time to readjust herself to life back in the Aoyia. Okon had come rushing into her room the very next morning asking for her help down in the restaurant. Misao had growled and proceeded to bury her head into her pillow before being dragged out of her futon by Okon and a kimono thrust unceremoniously nto her arms. Complain though she might, Misao had finally given in and reluctantly donned the kimono for the day.   
  
Then it became repetitive. She'd wake up. Help in the restaurant while wearing that loathsome kimono. Go train with Aoshi-sama before returning to do more work within the Aoyia. It was upon the third day of this routine, when she had been on her way out of the restaurant to dispose of the garbage, that trouble arrived in the form of a six foot former Shinsengumi captain.  
  
Misao's eyes narrowed dangerously as she took in the tall, lean form sauntering up the trail towards the Aoyia. The mid-day sun's rays glinted off the newly shined boots on his feet. His blue uniform trousers creased oh-so-perfectly. He'd pulled off the blue uniform jacket and had thrown it casually over his left shoulder. The sleeves of the black shirt he wore underneath, rolled up to his elbows and he was smoking another of those damned cigarettes, she noted.  
  
"What the hell does he think *he's* doing here?" Misao muttered under her breath.   
  
She did *not* want to deal with the likes of Saitou Hajime. Hadn't she had enough torture today? Quickly, Misao ducked down to stealthily make her way over to the nearby well house unnoticed. She peered around the structure. It had been here for as long as she could remember, but it didn't serve any practical use as far as she could tell. She slinked around the back peeking around watching him walk on by. She sighed heavily, turning and pressing her back against the old, weathered wood. She intended to walk around and hopefully avoid the path Saitou was taking up to the Aoyia. She turned, jumping when two gloved hands pressed down on her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Kyah!" she exclaimed.  
  
He scoffed. "Some ninja you are."   
  
She shook his hands off, or attempted to but they seemed planted on her with a pretty good grip. "What do you want?"   
  
Saitou smirked. "Is that any way to talk to the man that rescued you?"  
  
  
  
"Rescued me?! You mean at the shrine? Please! I didn't need your help. I had them right where I wanted them." She moved her hands up to her own shoulders placing them over the white cotton gloves. "And what is it with all the touching lately?"   
  
Saitou merely watched as she attempted, fruitlessly, to pry his hands off her shoulders. He only tightened his grip, fingers sinking into the cloth of her kimono, crumpling her fabric. If he tightened his grip more the fabric would slip, sliding over her shoulders. He briefly considered doing just that, wondering how her pale skin would look in the bright light of day out here in the middle of the yard. Very tempting indeed.  
  
  
  
He smirked. "As I recall it was some little weasel girl that started all this touching in the first place."  
  
She blushed heatedly. "That doesn't count. I was... delerious or something."  
  
  
  
"Oh really?" The smirk grew into a wicked grin. "I'm not so sure....it sure as hell felt like you knew what you were doing, weasel."  
  
He couldn't be serious. He was joking again, wasn't he? His eyes weren't joking, she thought staring into those depthless orbs. Oh, just leave it to him to reduce her to a sputtering idiot! His hands were still on her shoulders, and with the intense look in his eyes, her knees were feeling a little unsteady. Not only was she looking like an idiot she was about to stagger over.  
  
One hand slipped off her shoulder coming to curl under her chin and turn her gaze back up to him as it had slipped down to focus on his chest. Her breath hitched as she felt his other hand reach around to swirl little circles at the back of her neck underneath her braid with his fingertips. Her eyes widened a bit before fluttering nearly closed. Kami-sama, but that felt good. Oh yeah, she thought. One day she'd have to try this on him, but oh, not today!   
  
  
  
When had Aoshi ever caused these delicious flutters? She realized with a frown, he hadn't. *Saitou 3, Aoshi 0.* An annoying little voice spoke up from the back of her mind.  
  
He barely kept the chuckle in as he stared down at her. Sweet, soft, absolutely helpless against the smallest of touchest. He had no idea she could be so entertaining. This was the best discovery he'd had in months. She didn't even seem to realize she was practically swaying at his touch. When was the last time a woman swayed at his touch? He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this close to a woman in the past couple months. He'd thrown himself into work to an unhealthy degree. Now he had her, here. Young, vibrant, completely under his control...   
  
It was then, as he was admiring how long and thick her lashes were, that Saitou heard the approach of two bickering women. He glanced down at the girl still in a semi-daze in his arms and smirked. Not able to stop himself, Saitou bent his head to brush the lightest of kisses across Misao's lips. Something between a sigh and a gasp escaped her lips and she leaned forward for more....but nobody was there. Misao's eyes shot open just in time to see Okon and Omasu coming around the corner of the well house. Misao quickly scanned the area. But found not a trace of Saitou.  
  
"Misao! What are you doing out here? You were supposed to *come back* to the Aoyia. Your shift isn't over yet!" Okon scolded while Omasu silently backed her up.   
  
"I...um... right! Going!"   
  
  
  
She turned and, picking up the skirt of her kimono, ran toward the Aoyia and hopefully anywhere that Saitou was not.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.... 


	5. Chapter 5: Saitou Strikes Again

Title: Amber Horizons  
  
Authors: Buffybot76 and profiler120  
  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com & profiler120@hotmail.com   
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Saitou/Misao  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. We own nothing but the plot of this fic. We also do this not for profit, but to show my appreciation for the wonderful anime/manga that is Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue.  
  
Summary: Leaving the Aoyia was a life changing event. Waking up at a shrine many months later after wandering was another. But encountering Saitou Hajime after several years would prove to be earth shattering.   
  
Author's note: This is a collaboration between myself (Buffybot76) and my friend (profiler120). Please go easy on us and please, no flames.   
  
Responses: I want to take the time to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, we really appreciate them and your support! Now some of you had some questions that I want to take the time to answer, so without furthur adue....*ahem*....  
  
Amanda: Thank you, we adore the Saitou/Misao pairing as well. Glad you are enjoying the fic so far.  
  
chris37: Yes she is keeping count, albeit unconsciously *giggles* And you are close, as you will see in this chapter, in your guess about Tokio. Just keep on reading though, all will be revealed in time.  
  
liemtenshi: Saitou may be an evil man, but he's mine, mine, mine! Mwahahahaha *cough cough* *ahem* Anyway, thanks for reviewing, glad you like it so far!  
  
Jezz Jamer: Thank you so much! That is a very big compliment and we appreciate it very much! We will be double insistent on checking for the spelling errors from now on out, promise.  
  
Clemen: Thanks for reviewing, we appreciate it. I do believe that your question will be answered somewhat in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Devil1: I'm glad you like this fic. We hope that you continue reading and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Saitou Strikes Again  
  
Misao edged her way down the hall of the Aoyia stealthily as she could. She drew nearer to the door that Okina and Aoshi had entered earlier with Saitou. She had an idea of why he was here. He needed the Oniwabanshuu's help on another job or something. She frowned, slinking back to a small alcove and hedging herself in it waiting for something to happen. She couldn't get too close or they would sense her. Unfortunately that meant within hearing range so she was stuck back here, packed away like a little mouse. She didn't actually want to *see* Saitou in means of talking to him but she did want to see him in means of what he was doing here.   
  
Work, obviously, since the man seemed to career obessed to do anything else. Still, she didn't doubt he had his moments of... distraction. He was certainly providing enough of them for her, she thought somewhat irritably. While she waited, her mind wandered back to the day she had awoke inside the jail cell with Saitou standing over her. All those emotions and all that confusion. Not even to mention her physcial reaction - especially when he'd touched her. *Whenever* he touched her, she corrected, somewhat annoyed she didn't seem to have the same affect on him.   
  
Yet her mind drifted from such things... to her own words. The words that had caused them to separate so quickly - to be released from his grip as he held her against him so snuggly.   
  
The words she'd spoke about his wife had immediately doused the moment.   
  
*Aren't you supposed to be married?!*  
  
She had gotten an answer to her question, oh yes. But not from Saitou. She had recieved an answer on her way back to the Aoyia. From Aoshi of all people. She remembered when she'd found out about Tokio's death from Aoshi. A rather non-descript event, she thought remembering his bland explanation.  
  
*~*~Flashback~*~*  
  
Just a couple days before she'd been brought back to the Aoiya by Aoshi. The walk had been quiet, and a bit tense. He'd kept glancing down at her while she'd been stiffly silent, more nervous than anything.   
  
  
  
"Aoshi-sama, do you know anything about Saitou's wife?"   
  
  
  
She wasn't sure why she was asking. Maybe... maybe their recent closeness had her wondering about the woman he went home to was really like.   
  
His gaze remained straightforward. "She's dead." He replied, voice a quiet murmur.  
  
"D-dead?" Misao stuttered, her pace slowing, and she very quickly fell behind already having to walk twice as fast to keep up with Aoshi's long strides.  
  
He stopped and looked back at her. "Why?"  
  
  
  
"N-No reason. Just curious. How did she die?"  
  
  
  
They resumed walking. "I do not know."  
  
  
  
She was kept from asking anymore questions as they stepped past the Aoiya's gate she was pounced on by Jiya. It was almost as if he'd been waiting for her.   
  
*~*~End Flashback~*~*  
  
She recalled how....sad, she had felt at hearing about Saitou's wife's death. Her eyes had actually gone misty for a moment. Then they had reached the Aoyia and chaos had ensued. She hadn't had time to think much more about it after that. Now *he* was here. And he was causing nothing but distraction for her. She just had to know why he was here. Just as she was gathering her resolve to try to get closer the door slid open and *he* stepped out ahead of the others. The others being Jiya and Aoshi who followed him out. Er, correction, she thought. Jiya followed him out, Aoshi remained out of sight probably absently sipping his tea acting as though Saitou didn't exist. She wouldn't be surprised.  
  
"I'm sure Misao would be delighted at the opportunity. She seems to be quite eager to get back into the Oniwabanshuu business. I leave her in your care then," Okina spoke to the man whose attention seemed to be momentarily elsewhere.   
  
Saitou nodded and made a reply which she didn't catch. Rather, her mind was in a whirl. *In his care? Saitou's? Saitou's care?!*   
  
Before she fully realized what she'd just done she stepped fully into the hall, stomping her way to them. Jiya just smiled politely, about to speak when she cut him off."What is this 'in Saitou's care business'?!"  
  
She failed to notice Saitou's lack of surprise at seeing her or the steady look he'd given her from the moment she stepped out of her little alcove. If she had, she would have realized hiding had been futile. "That means I'm going to be your... 'guardian'." A puff of smoke drifted from his mouth as he accented the word.   
  
  
  
"Guardian?" She shot him a withering look. "*You* What a minute here! I do not need a guardian!"   
  
  
  
Jiya shook his head. "Saitou is in charge of the Blue Creek mission Misao, if you want to work on the case you'll need to abide by his word," Jiya replied patiently.   
  
She felt like she were being patted on the head with words. Who were they to talk down to her? Saitou just stood there grinning like he'd just bested her for the tenth time in a row while Jiya just smiled. She couldn't see Aoshi from where she was standing because Jiya was blocking the doorway but she didn't need to. He would be expressionless.   
  
Misao turned back to Saitou, her angry gaze locking his amused one. Misao felt the urge to pummel him. It would have been very satisfying to just wipe the smirk off of that handsome face. Feeling it would be immature of her however, she held back. The last thing she wanted was to give him another reason to tease her or look down at her. Knowing she would be in hell if she had to work with Saitou, Misao turned to Jiya in appeal.   
  
"Jiya, isn't there anything *else* I can do?" Misao managed to keep the wine out of her voice to ask the older man.  
  
Okina looked thoughtful for a moment as he stroked his beard a bit before answering. "Well....I suppose Okon and Omasu *do* need extra help in the kitchen.   
  
Misao backed up a pace. "So, Saitou? What do you want me to do?"  
  
  
  
His smirk widened and she immediately regretted her choice of words.   
  
"It's fairly straight forward, no contact with the target involved. I'm sure you can handle that." The teasing reply came, just as she had known it would.  
  
She tensed, biting off her reply as she noticied Aoshi come to stand in the doorway, towering over Jiya. His face wasn't as expressionless as it usually was, but it was still unreadable as he glanced at Misao first, then slid his emotionless eyes to Saitou. Misao opened her mouth to say something to diffuse this awkward situation brewing but Omasu floated around a corner and announced that dinner was ready. Knowing that she would have some explaining to do later, Misao grudgingly followed Omasu as she led them all to the dining room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou watched the two discreetly. He'd been wanting to see them together since he'd arrived. So far however the weasel hadn't done anything remotely clingly toward Shinomori and he, typically, didn't seem to notice anyone besides himself. He frowned. This was not how he last remembered things. Was the weasel really over Shinomori? It certainly appeared as though her obsession for him had dimmed. It would also explain perhaps why she was entertaining his flirations toward her. She fit in well though, as though she hadn't just returned from a long absence he noted. Conversation flowed naturally around the table and Misao seemed to be in the middle of it all. Dinner was a bit of a long affair, causing him some irritation as he wanted to talk to the weasel alone. Eventually things all wound down and Omasu and Okon took over clearing the table while the others shuffled out. Misao was just about to slink out the front door when a strong hand descended onto her shoulder, pulling her back into the Aoyia.  
  
"Oh no you don't, weasel. We aren't done with our little conversation yet." Saitou's voice was filled with amusement.  
  
"Oh really? I thought we had. I certainly don't have anything more to say to you, Saitou." Misao retorted hotly. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Get off."   
  
His lips quirked up. "Suddenly don't like my touch?"  
  
"I've never liked your touch in the first place!" She insisted, though a soft voice in the back of her mind quietly whispered "liar".  
  
He leaned down. "Didn't Shinomori teach you not to lie?"   
  
A blush flushed across her cheeks as she felt his breath against her skin and she, accordingly, backed away, her eyes widened at his sudden nearness. She felt her heart pick up in its pace and couldn't stop the soft gasp that passed her lips as her eyes locked with his. Had he just read her mind? No, he couldn't have. But she couldn't deny that it *was* a lie. She *had* enjoyed his touch! How or why it had come to affect her so, she had no idea, but there was no way she could deny--at least to herself-- that his touch was indeed distracting. Silently she cursed him for being able to have this affect on her. How in the world had it happened? That she suddenly found herself attracted to *Saitou Hajime*?  
  
"Aoshi-sama has nothing to do with this conversation." Misao stated vehemently.  
  
  
  
"What is going on with you two anyway? Finally stop chasing him around, or did he send you packing?" He taunted.  
  
She puffed up. "'Send me packing!?' Hardly, and that's none of your business!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, you did get rejected then?"   
  
  
  
She snarled. "No! I didn't, I left for other reasons. Stop meddling!"   
  
Saitou frowned. He wasn't getting the information he wanted. He was still unsure just why it was important for him to know the relationship between Shinomori and the little weasel, but for some reason it was. He wasn't about to enter into any kind of competition with Shinomori for her attention. He wasn't sure he wanted that kind of trouble and he certainly didn't want to get more involved with Shinomori than necessary. Especially if Shinomori had a genuine interest in her.   
  
Is there something between you and Shinomori? Yes or no?"   
  
"What's it to you?" She scowled, crossing her arms defiantly.  
  
He stepped closer trapping her against the door. "I do not like repeating myself."   
  
  
  
"Well then......don't." she countered, although her voice trembled just a bit. "Why are you so interested? Jealous?"   
  
He scowled. Jealous. Like hell he was jealous, he thought irritated. Even more annoying than the question was her smug little grin, like she'd won something over him. Asking Shinomori would be useless and not only that it would rouse the man's suspcions. He was fairly certain those of the Aoyia family here would not take kindly to his 'playing' with the weasel. That of course meant he had to get the answer from her, and he wanted it. Now he wanted it directly from her lips and he'd have it. If she liked it or not. He leaned forward, bringing his hands up to rest palms against the door trapping her against it.   
  
  
  
"What was that?" He asked, his voice low and sultry.   
  
He could almost see the nervousness spring to life in her as her eyes widened and her breath quickened. She looked to be trying to think of a response and coming up short. A hint of a smirk tugged at his lips as he took in her reaction. He had done this to her. Him. Not Shinomori or anyone else. Only him. He suddenly decided. Screw Shinomori. If he couldn't keep her, it was his own fault. She looked like she'd moved on anyway. That didn't do away with his desire to hear her say it though.   
  
He dropped a hand to her shoulder, sliding it slowly inward along the soft fabric of her uniform toward her neck. She flinched slightly the moment his fingers touched the bare skin of her neck. His eyes flickered to hers, just staring as he began caressing her as he had done just earlier that afternoon.   
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" The innocently voiced whisper made his blood pulse.   
  
Pulling back from her slightly, Saitou replied seriously. "You answer my question and I'll answer yours."  
  
The questions took Misao by surprise and she struggled to find the right words. Should she tell him about her and Aoshi-sama's agreement? That they had come to terms with their relationship. Her decision made, Misao met Saitou's eyes and shrugged.  
  
  
  
"It didn't work out." She said simply.  
  
His eyes narrowed on her, lips widening into a feral grin. 'Didn't work out'. How much more of a perfect answer could she have given him? She and Shinomori were over, if 'over' was the word to describe what had never actually 'been'. There would be no interference on Shinomori's part caused by jealousy.   
  
Satisfied that she had held up her end of the bargain, Misao said, "Well....are you going to answer *my* question?"  
  
He stared down at her only too happy to provide her with an answer. "I like you, minx. Let's play."  
  
She tensed at his words, staring up into his almost glowing eyes. He thought he could play this on her again, did he? She cocked a grin. Now was as good a time as any to exact her revenge. Stand up for herself. *She* would be the only one seducing around here. Who cared if it never worked on Aoshi - Saitou was more than willing, it seemed, to respond. Reaching up, Misao entwined her arms around Saitou's neck, ensuring that he could not pull away. As if he would, she thought. She doubted he would have made his comment if he were planning on backing down now. He didn't move a muscle. Not to move away or to move closer. He simple stood there, allowing her free reign to do what she wished. Feeling a thrill run down her spine at this realisation, Misao dared to press closer, coming to rest her body flush against his.   
  
Determined to get a reaction out of him, she recalled the memories of what had taken place the day he had rescued her from the shrine. What she had done. The way she had acted. She felt her confidence grow as she remembered she had almost broken his resolve then. And if she wanted, she could do so now. What exactly was stopping her? Nothing. The others would have retreated to their rooms at this time or to private acitivities. No one would be going by the door where she and Saitou were concealed in the partial darkness.   
  
"Okay," she whispered, dragging out her sexy voice. "Let's play."   
  
One of his hands was still at her neck while the other was pressed against the wall. She pressed herself up, touching her nose to his teasingly. He let a small smile play at his lips as he pondered what she would do next. Wondering just how far the little minx would go in thier little game. He would wait though, he liked this little aggressive streak of hers. Tokio had been a traditional wife, dainty and demure always conceding to his whims. Misao however was proving to be more forward and it sent a rush of excitement through him.   
  
  
  
Misao stared up, meeting those bright amber eyes. There was a strange look to him at that moment. Something, with the curve of his lips, seemed mocking. As though he was, without a word, saying she would never go through with it. That she would never dare touch him. She ground her teeth slightly. She would show him what she was made of....Makimachi Misao was no child. She would prove she was a woman now, she would! Saitou Hajime would have no doubts about it. For the moment, to hell with what everyone else thought.   
  
Allowing the innocently seductive smile to slide back onto her lips, Misao rose again on tiptoe to allow her mouth to hover inches from Saitou's. He kept his eyes trained on her, watching his little minx's every move. She was really going to do it, he thought. She was actually taking him up on his invitation. Scant inches decreased to nothingness as Misao closed the distance between thier lips. Her lips were soft, but amazingly sure against his, pressing ardently against him shifting her body impossibly closer. He barely suppressed a moan as she wiggled closer still. She was not going to make this easy on him, he could tell. But who said he would make it any easier on her?  
  
He dropped his hands to her waist, sliding down over her hips. Of all the days she would choose to wear a kimono, he thought, when he wanted the feel of her bare legs against his hands. He was sliding a hand inward around the curve of her leg intending to sweep inside the material to touch her bare skin when.....  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
The exaggerated clearing of a throat caused Saitou to stiffen, his hands stilling in their quest for heated flesh. Misao gasped as she pulled away from him quickly, practically flattening herself against the wall to put as much distance between them as possible. They both turned surprised eyes toward their guest. Misao was clearly embarrassed, a bright flush tinting her cheeks, heart pounding fast as her chest heaved, almost panting.   
  
"H-hi, Aoshi-sama." Misao mumbled nervously, her eyes darted anywhere but in the direction of either Saitou or Aoshi, who stood to the right of them.  
  
  
  
Aoshi's gaze was stationary on Saitou however, never once turning toward her.   
  
  
  
"Go to bed, Misao."   
  
  
  
Saitou wondered, momentarily, if she would protest, but she just slipped past him and ran off, disappearing futher into the Aoyia. He watched her go before turning his gaze on the man who had interupted. Untimely, certainly, but he wasn't grieving the disturbance. This was an inevitable meeting anyway. He reached into a pocket, fishing out a cigarette and making quick work of lighting it. He put it to his lips inhaling deeply and releasing a long, wispy trail of smoke.   
  
"So, Shinomori...You gonna scold me and send me to bed too, or are we gonna talk?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.... 


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations and the Journe...

Title: Amber Horizons Authors: Buffybot76 and profiler120 Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com & profiler120@hotmail.com Rating: R Pairing: Saitou/Misao Disclaimer: Any and all characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. We own nothing but the plot of this fic. We also do this not for profit, but to show my appreciation for the wonderful anime/manga that is Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue. Summary: Leaving the Aoyia was a life changing event. Waking up at a shrine many months later after wandering was another. But encountering Saitou Hajime after several years would prove to be earth shattering. Author's note: This is a collaboration between myself (Buffybot76) and my friend (profiler120). Please go easy on us and please, no flames.  
  
Author's Note 2: Hello loyal readers. Thank you for your support and comments. We are glad that you are enjoying the story so far. We ask that you please excuse any similiarites, if any, to the fanfic "Charmed" written by Churiken and Rurouni Angel. They were not done purposefully and we assure you the stories vary greatly in plot. If there are any similarities then we credit them to Chiruken and Rurouni Angel since "Charmed" was written first.  
  
Authors' Note 3: To all our lovely reviewers, we offer many thanks!  
  
shady: Glad you are enjoying it so far!  
  
anonymous: I'm very sorry Misao's reaction wasn't up to par. Perhaps she'll perk up later on. Glad you're enjoying it so far, please keep reading.  
  
Clemen: Aoshi and Misao's relationship (as far as this fic is concerned) is gonna be a sort of brother/sister relationship. Though Misao still looks up to Aoshi quite a bit.  
  
Amanda: Hey! Thanks for the review and don't worry, Aoshi isn't spoiling anything...though he will try! LOL. About Tokio, that is a plausible way of getting rid of her and she is dead...though the story behind her demise is going to play a big part in the plot of this story.  
  
dark rain: You mean you like Kenshin/Misao fics too? That's great! And yes, Aoshi is such a dog *giggle* not really! But he is is being a bit protective, which is good. Shows he cares about Misao...just not in *that* way. And I love Saitou too! Ain't that a coincidence? LOL. Well, here's more and hope it was soon enough.  
  
Brittany67: Thank you, and we will continue.  
  
chris37: Yes, yes, I know. Bad Aoshi. But don't worry, I doubt he's gonna get paid any mind to...especially by Saitou! *grins* Yes, things will be heating up and there are gonna be lots of twists and turns along the way. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Devil1: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
jezzijamer: Such a wonderful review! Thank you. And just to clear you up on where they were, they were near the front door, I think you call it the foyer, right? As for the "minx" nickname, I am proud to say that was my (Buffybot76) idea! Yay! Glad you liked it. And the "game" Misao and Saitou were playing was my co-author (profiler120)'s idea! Isn't she great!? And as for Tokio...well, Tokio's demise will play an intricate part in the story's plot and will be further explored later on.  
  
Animefreak81: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you think the character's are being portrayed as in character. And please feel free to read any of my other stories as well as my co-author's, she's a talented writer as well!  
  
Chapter 6: Confrontations and the Journey Begins  
  
"What do you think you are doing with Misao?" Aoshi asked, approaching the man standing by the Aoyia's doorway.  
  
"What's it matter to you for? Weasel told me she was done with you." Saitou smirked, lazily taking a draw of his cigarette as he watched Aoshi draw near. He then exhaled the smoke in the other man's direction.  
  
Aoshi's mouth turned down into a definite frown. "Perhaps Misao has given up her obsession with me, that does not mean you can redirect her attention to you. You are far too old for Misao."  
  
"Someone told me once age was nothing but a number," Saitou replied turning his head slightly away. "She doesn't seem to mind."  
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed dangerously as he spoke. "Yes, that is precisely the problem."  
  
Saitou returned the look coolly. "She is unattached, and unmarried. She has not shunned my attention, as you so clearly saw." He grinned at the younger male, as though daring him to challenge.  
  
"Perhaps Misao's working with you is not such a good idea. Especially given how... distracted you seem to be around her. How can Misao's safety be guaranteed?"  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about the little weasel Shinomori. I'll take real good care of her." Saitou couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Aoshi frowned. "Exactly the problem. She doesn't need *that* much care."  
  
Saitou allowed his smirk to fade. "Misao's safety while under my care is naturally a concern, I've already thought over the matter. I've decided to assign her an escort for her own protection."  
  
"Koji Tsuji, he's one of my junior officers but capable enough to handle Misao."  
  
Aoshi stepped back, looking as though he might end the discussion, but then suddenly stepped closer to Saitou than before. They were almost nose to nose as Aoshi stared down the former Shinsengumi captain. "You'd better hope, Saitou, that this Tsuji will be able to keep Misao safe. Because if he doesn't, you *will* be sorry."  
  
Saitou merely raised his cigarette to his mouth again, ignoring the comment altogether. "I got ya, no need to grow fangs and pointy tail. The girl will be fine. She's not a kid, you know."  
  
Aoshi's eyebrow twitched slightly, but other than that there was no other reaction from him. Backing up a step, he turned quickly on his heel and disappeared up the stairs of the Aoyia.  
  
Saitou released a slow breath, glad the confrontation was over. His mouth twitched when he realized things had gone better than he'd expeccted. Come tomorrow morning he'd collect the weasel, brief her on the details of what she'd be doing and maybe they could play a little more too. He released the last wispy trail of smoke from his mouth and chucked the cigrette out the door. He turned and made his way to the stairs, on his way to his borrowed room. He sighed heavily, looking forward to the rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misao paced the length of her room restlessly. Go to bed, he'd said. As if she could go to sleep while there could possibly be a killing happening downstairs at that very moment! Why, oh why hadn't she stayed her ground and tried to explain. But no... she'd just backed off like some scared little kitten just because she was embarrassed. How dare he order her around? She wasn't a child anymore. And just what was she doing, getting all hot and steamy with Saitou anyway? When had Saitou become so appealing? When had she started desiring the touch of his hands?  
  
She turned her gaze upward in a hopeless gesture. Probably when he started taking her seriously. The first man to show her a bit of attention, and what does she do? She practically swoons at his feet, she thought to herself bitterly. She only looked up from her self-loathing when a knock came at the door.  
  
She knew before the door even opened that it was Aoshi. She had known he would come to speak with her on the incident. To scold her, or so he thought. she mused. Not this time though, she'd had enough. Makimachi Misao would *not* stand for it anymore!  
  
"Come in." she stated, keeping her voice as confident as she could.  
  
The shoji slid open almost noiselessly, allowing Aoshi to step into Misao's room. After sliding it back, he stood there, back turned to her for a moment. As if he couldn't quite bring himself to look at her. Was he....ashamed of her? No! she reminded herself. She hadn't done anything wrong....except maybe to kiss Saitou...and allow him to taunt her into that silly "game". But that wasn't the point. The point was that Aoshi wasn't looking at her! She held herself firm although she was just itching to speak. Wait, she told herself. Wait for him to speak. She urged herself to be mature and stay quiet. It seemed slow as he turned to face her. His eyes fell upon her and she shifted nervously. Their eyes met and the tension in the room seemed to coil even tighter.  
  
"What were you doing with Saitou?"  
  
She felt her mouth drop into a frown. Of all the obvious answered questions for him to ask. He knew *exactly* what she was doing with Saitou, he'd stood right there and - !  
  
She crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm not a little girl anymore, and that is a very private question which you have no right to ask."  
  
His jaw seemed to set in a matter that betrayed his displeasure at her answer.  
  
"If it is what you want..." he conceded, but his eyes told that he was unhappy with her.  
  
"I don't know what I want. Saitou is just..."  
  
Maybe he sensed she was in turmoil because he reached in a rare moment pressing a comforting hand to her shoulder.  
  
"Saitou's physical needs are much stronger than yours Misao. Be careful what you are getting yourself involved in before it's too late to go back."  
  
With that he quietly swept out he door and she collapsed onto her futon. She sighed heavily and asked herself if things could possibly get worse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The break of dawn brought business back to the Aoyia. Misao came downstairs, masterfully twirling her long hair into a secure braid, failing to notice she was being observed. A short mistake soon rectified when the observer placed himself strategically in her path, capitalizing on the opportunity to touch her. She walked straight into him, causing her footing to stumble slightly, not as much as he'd hoped but he gripped her securely around the waist anyway.  
  
"Walk much, weasel?"  
  
She grumbled slightly and attempted to step back from him. He was reluctant to let her go. At his hesitation she spoke.  
  
"Don't you think you've caused me enough trouble?"  
  
He immediately released her, eyes narrowing slightly. He turned, placing his back to her.  
  
"Eat. You have fifteen minutes, I'll be waiting out front."  
  
Misao watched as he turned and walked off. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should call him back and aplogize, but didn't. She wasn't sorry. Not really. He had caused her a bit of trouble, more confusion perhaps than anything else though. She followed the path to the small dining room lost in thought. The others bustled around and she tried to pretend everything was normal. Even when Aoshi made his way inside and sat down, not a word to anyone, although that was quite common. She sighed heavily, picking meagerly at her food drawing the conerned gazes of the others.  
  
"Misao?" Omasu called gently.  
  
Misao stood, flashing them a smile. "I'm going to help Saitou on a case.  
I haven't done anything for the Oniwabanshuu in a while, I'm just a little worried."  
  
They all stared.  
  
She smiled again, waving a hand absently. "Don't worry about it, everything's fine. I'll be back."  
  
She turned leaving them to stare after her. She was too distracted, she needed to clear her mind. Maybe that meditation that Aoshi did really worked? She contemplated it a moment, but ultimately decided against it.  
If she tried she'd only think about him more. She couldn't explain her irritablity. She'd felt that way since the sun had splashed her face that morning waking her earlier than she'd wanted and then keeping her awake. She'd tossed and turned in the early daylight hours but could not fall back asleep. She'd just been in a sour mood since then, and she doubted it would get any better. She stepped out the door finding Saitou leaning against the side of the building, once again a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Well?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips and hoped she looked irritated.  
  
Saitou allowed a puff of smoke to escape his lips and raised an eyebrow at her. "You're late, weasel."  
  
Misao's eyebrow twitched slightly. Growling, she opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Saitou. "We leave for Tokyo in 30 minutes, weasel. I suggest you use the time to gather your stuff and say your goodbyes." He stated as he pushed off from the wall and brushed past her as he walked out into the yard. Calling over his shoulder he continued, "And don't take so long this time, will ya?"  
  
Misao stood motionless for all of five seconds before Satiou's words actually sank in. "Why you...you...OOOOH!!" Fists clenched at her side, Misao proceeded to shoot imaginary kunai at Saitou's retreating back with her eyes as she continued her rant. "Who do you think you are giving me orders?! Hey! *Hey*! Don't just walk away! I'm talking to you!"  
  
Saitou, pausing in his step, glanced back over his shoulder at the red- faced woman. With a smirk he said, "You're wastin' time, weasel, better get a move on." then continued to saunter out the gate.  
  
"GAHHH!" Misao screamed her frustration into the air before quickly turning and marching back into the Aoyia and stomping up the stairs to her room.  
  
Misao glanced around her room quickly gathering the essentials. She was quite familiar with travel packing at this point, she thought, somewhat amused, letting her irritation with Saitou momentarily pass. She made her way downstairs more slowly than usual, reluctant to tell them she was again leaving although they should already realize that sending her to work again would require her going out.  
  
She met them in the main room where everyone was conspicously gathered, apparently waiting for her. Tearful goodbyes followed, but she was sent off with smiling faces. With the notable exception of Aoshi whose gaze seemed more intent upon her than usual, as though he were already silently reproving her.  
  
She found Saitou waiting outside the gate of the Aoyia this time. Turning her nose up, Misao didn't even acknowlege him as she walked through the gate and proceeded on toward the path. She would not let him get to her again. Saitou leaned against the gate, left foot propped up against one of the slates, and watched her march determinedly down the path for a moment, his eyes observing the way her hips swayed in an unconciously hypnotic way. Flicking away the smouldering cigarette stub, Saitou smirked as he pushed away from the gate and followed his little minx's lead.  
  
His eyes scarcely wandered from her form as they walked. He was tempted to tease her about being so quiet, and then again about being lost but ultimately said nothing. Yet after several more minutes he was finding her silence to be disconcerting. As though it were an unnatural thing and that such silences did not belong anywhere in the vicinity of such a vibrant female.  
  
"Hey." He called out, but she did not respond. "Weasel."  
  
Again, she ignored him. He grinned, admiring her determination.  
  
"Minx..." He called, allowing his voice to drop, hoping to catch her interest.  
  
To his satisfaction she did turn, but was frowning. Marching back up to Saitou, despite the fact that she only came up to his chest, Misao proceeded to raise herself up on tiptoe so she could glare into his eyes.  
She then began ranting again, all the while poking a finger in his chest. "You listen here Saitou! *poke* Who the hell do you think you are? *poke* ordering me around like one of your officers? *I'm* not on your payroll, buddy, *poke* so you can just back off!" *poke*  
  
He stared down at the petite hand that was poking at his chest. He doubted she had any idea just how amusing she was. He reached down his fingers wrapping completely around her thin wrist.  
  
"Payroll?" he mused. "Not of the currency type, but payment could be arranged."  
  
Gasping, Misao jerked her hand back, holding it to her chest as if he had burnt her. Her eyes immediately narrowed dangerously. "Just what does *that* suppose to mean?"  
  
When Saitou didn't reply immediately, Misao threw up her hands. "Never mind! I don't wanna know what your sick mind is thinking up."  
  
He frowned a bit, staring down at her, his amusement fading. "Really, have you suddenly found me to be lacking? Or is this a result of something that pest Shinomori said?"  
  
Misao gave him a sharp look. "Huh? Aoshi-sama doesn't have anything to do with this."  
  
"Oh no?" He reached out slipping a hand beneath her chin and curling his fingers up around it. He leaned down a bit as he pulled, she stumbled slightly at the awkwardness of the movement, stumbling forward to avoid an impact with his body.  
  
Forcing herself to meet his gaze, Misao replied. "No." though it came out a bit weak.  
  
"Why do I remain unconvinced?" He was almost growling at her now, eyes narrowed.  
  
Misao's mouth opened to reply, then snapped closed again when she floundered for a comeback. She had no idea how to answer him. Not to mention the fact that she found herself not very convinced in her performance either. That fact irked her. Alot.  
  
His amusement returned at the perplexed look that appeared on her face and he released her, his sudden spurt of anger just as suddenly gone. He would have, perhaps, enough time with her away from Shinomori so that whatever the other man had said, wouldn't matter so much to her anymore. He stepped past her on the path and continued walking. Misao stood in confusion of what had just happened. Saitou Hajime had just backed down? He'd dropped his taunting game?  
  
Finally snapping back to herself, Misao whirled around in time to hear Saitou call over his shoulder. "You comin' weasel, or am I gonna have to pack you all the way back to Tokyo?"  
  
Cringing, Misao frowned as the thought of "I spoke too soon" flitted through her mind. Ahead of her Saitou sighed, this was going to be a long trip.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They continued on throughout the first day of travel without anymore confrontations. As the sun began to sink in the sky, Saitou suggested that they begin to set up camp. He then went to gather wood as Misao laid collected stones and dug a hole for the fire. Once that was done, she began to situate her bedding. Then there was the matter of food. She reached around digging through her bag searching for the parcels she'd caught Omasu stuffing into her pack before she left. She found them and dug them out, unwrapping the unexpected gift just as Saitou reappeared.  
  
After setting out the preserved portions of food, Misao secretly watched through lowered lashes as Saitou knelt down and began to build a fire. The sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon, casting a redish hue to the sky and the surrounding area began to grow darker. Despite that, Misao could still see the way the muscles of Saitou's back and arms flexed under his shirt as he twisted and moved. They looked so nice and solid. So strong. They were practically begging for someone to reach out and just run a hand over them. Misao quickly beat back that urge, though a shiver caused her body to shake slightly, drawing Saitou's attention.  
  
"You cold already weasel?" his voice lacked the teasing tone, but Misao was sure that was what he was doing.  
  
"I'm fine." she huffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
He kept an eye on her as he continued to shuffle around, busying himself with this and that. Her shivering however seemed to have stopped. He sat down some time later, yawning a bit. He obviously needed to eat or he'd be falling asleep within the next half hour, he thought absently reaching for the food she'd set out. He noticed the way her eyes were following him, as though she didn't want him to notice she was staring. He hid his grin.  
  
Wanting to test his theory, Saitou let out a long drawn out groan and stretched his arms above his head, carefully watching her as he did so. Yep, she's definitely looking. He thought as he saw her eyes grow a bit wider when his shirt stretched taunt across his broad chest. Distracted as he was watching her he barely registered the sound of the wildlife around them. It had grown dark during this time, and with nightfall came the roaming of certain nocturnal creatures. One such creature chose that precise moment to let loose a lone echoing howl.  
  
"Aaarrooooo."  
  
"Kyaaa!"  
  
"Mfffph!"  
  
Thud  
  
Saitou groaned as he impacted with the ground, striking a small, but sizable rock causing his back to throb painfully. Atop him, she sat, eyes wide, looking around nervously. He paused to consider. Was this good, or bad? He wasn't even sure. He reached up resting his hands on her hips drawing her attention.  
  
"Hey weasel, I thought you weren't so happy about me touching you anymore? You suddenly change your mind?" His voice sounded more serious than he'd wanted it to, he realized as he stared up at her.  
  
"I never said I wasn't happy about you touching me." she asked, bending down to look at him from where she sat straddle of him. He had expected her to become embarassed and scramble to remove herself from her position atop him. He hadn't thought she would take on this serious expression she now wore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7: Ambush On the Trail to Tokyo

Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It and the characters of Hajime Saitou and Makimachi Misao belong to Watsuki-sensei, that they do.  
  
Thanks to the readers: jezzjamer, Eternitys End, pixie, Devil1, Missy Misao, Lady Adyra, Oyuki and Yuta. You and all previous reviewers have made P-chan and I very happy fanfic authors. Keep the lovely reviews coming and we'll bring you more lovely chapters!  
  
Chapter 7: Ambushed On the Trail to Tokyo  
  
Misao looked down at the man beneath her, eyebrows drawn together in frustration. Damn him, she thought angrily. Damn him for making me lose my concentration like that. It's all his fautl that I was distracted. If not for him, that little wolf howl wouldn't have phazed me at all. And what's all this nonsense about me not caring for his touch anymore? When had she ever said that?   
  
"I never said I wasn't happy about you touching me."  
  
Saitou stared up from where he lay sprawled beneath Misao, an eyebrow arched at her comment. Had she really meant what she'd said? Did she still crave his touch? He hoped so, because despite all of Shinomori's warnings, he still craved hers.   
  
They stared intensely at one another until Misao broke it by looking away uneasily. Saitou's deep chuckle caused her even more discomfort as she finally took in her actual position... straddling his hips   
  
  
  
"Little wildlife got you jittery, minx?" Saitou smirked, a hint of teasing in his voice.   
  
Misao's gaze sharpened at the use of the nickname. It hadn't escaped her notice he switched from 'weasel' to 'minx' when things got a little... serious between them. Did that mean he was going to... Would they kiss again? She had to admit, the thought made her a bit giddy.  
  
She struggled to keep her wits about her. "Why do you keep calling me that?" She tried to look annoyed but worried she wasn't pulling it off well enough.  
  
Saitou's smirk grew wider. "Do you really want to know?" He asked as he slid his hands up from her thighs to grasp her hips lightly.   
  
Misao stiffened slightly as she felt his hands move higher, causing an odd sensation within her. Her heart sped up as a tingling sensation spread throughout her body. He sat up slowly, the motion causing her nerves to fray just slightly. Does he have to move like a tiger about to pounce? she wondered, watching him with careful eyes. He raised one hand from her hip to the back of her head, fingers falling around the braid slightly as he pulled her unexpectedly forward. Misao gasped softly and her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden closeness.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" She sputtered, bringing her hands up to brace against his chest, though she didn't push him away.  
  
He chuckled lowly. "You sound worried."   
  
  
  
This seemed to snap her back slightly as she blinked, the uncertainty vanishing under a tide of determination. What she was determined about, he couldn't begin to imagine, but he wasn't all that interested at the moment. He leaned close, his nose brushing against hers.  
  
"You enjoy spending time with me, minx?" He asked, voice low and senusal, ignoring her previous question.  
  
Misao noticed his attempt to evade answering her. She didn't really know what possessed her. Perhaps it was her likening him to one in her mind earlier. Whatever the reason, Misao couldn't stop a mischievious glint from appearing in her eyes as she leaned close. Brushing her nose against his in return, she said, "I'll answer your question if you answer mine, Tiger."  
  
'Tiger'? A grin quirked at the corner of his lips. Tiger? Did she mean to tame him? He was tempted to ask but put the matter aside for now. Besides, he wasn't exactly sure himself as to why he had bestowed her with a second nickname. Granted, they were basically the same thing, but somehow the word 'minx' just suited her far better at times than 'weasel' did. Even if he didn't know how to explain it, she still demanded an answer. He met her stare evenly. He didn't have answers, he had needs. Needs he wouldn't necessarily have wanted Makimachi Misao waking in him again after he'd put them cruelly to rest, but it was too late now. Nor was he sorry for it.   
  
  
  
Yet.  
  
  
  
He wasn't sure what the future held in that respect. He had very little control over his new, sudden attraction to the young girl. Her name was a breath on his lips before he leaned, touching them to hers. She trembled, melting against him and into his kiss. They remained locked together in the heated embrace for several moments, causing all questions--all thoughts in fact--to vanish from Misao's mind. Saitou grasped Misao's chin tenderly, tilting her head to the side slightly, as he deepened the kiss. His tongue teased her lips, silently urging them to open and allow him entrance.  
  
A soft moan escaped as Misao's lips submitted to Saitou's will, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Immediately it began taunting her own, enticing it to come and play. Misao wrapped her arms around Saitou's neck, pulling him even closer as thier tongues dueled for dominance. Saitou's own hands were now aimlessly wandering from Misao's hips, up the trail of her backbone to squeeze her slender shoulders slightly before retracing the path back to her hips once more.  
  
Suddenly, Saitou drew back, breaking the intense kiss. Turning his gaze immediately from her he scanned the treeline around them. Had he sensed someone watching them just now? He continued to glance a few moments longer until Misao slipped from his grasp, stood and quietly moved away from him. Convinced he had been mistaken, he turned back to Misao. She was now staring into the fire, absorbed in thought. He wondered what was happening with them. He had never felt this way before with her and he was certain she had not either. Yet, somehow, a fire had lit within them, pulling them closer and closer.   
  
Saitou quietly observed Misao as she continued to stare into the fire, purposefully ignoring him. He was beginning to get tired of that. She'd done it to him before they had left the Aoyia that morning, and she was doing it now, despite the fact that they had been kissing passionately only moments before. No, she hadn't seem to have minded his attention at all. He recalled Shinomori's words, as he blatantly pointed out thier age difference. Yet, when she responded to him like she had, her age hadn't matter so much. He was beginning to feel that he might be able to put everything, including Tokio's ghost in the past. To move on. But with Misao? That question stood out above all else in his mind at the moment.   
  
"What is this?"  
  
The sound of MIsao's voice, brought Saitou back from the depth of his thoughts and he looked up. She was still standing before the crackling fire, gazing into it as it's light bathed her body in an orange glow that accented her form against the shadows of the darkened forest around them.   
  
Arching a brow, Saitou looked at her questioningly. "What is what, minx."  
  
Misao cut her eyes to glance at him for a moment, then refocused on the fire.  
  
"This." She gestured between Saitou and herself. "What is it? There's something going on between us and it's....confusing. Almost frightening at times. I don't know what it is and I want to know." she replied.  
  
"Whatever it is." He replied, patting down his clothes searching for his cigarettes. "It is."   
  
  
  
Her lips quirked into a frown. "What kind of answer is that? I was trying to be serious."  
  
He looked up to meet her gaze. "I'm perfectly serious." He decided to speak up again when she continued to look displeased."Is it a bad thing?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" she asked, a bit confused by the question.  
  
  
  
"Do you think it's a bad thing?"  
  
Misao quickly opened her mouth to respond, then just as quickly closed it again, a look of uncertainty in her eyes. Was it a bad thing? she thought. Her mind immediately told her the obvious answer was yes. But there was something else--a feeling somewhere deep within her-- telling her that perhaps it wasn't so bad.  
  
"No." she whispered softly. Looking toward the fire once more she refused to look at him directly as she added. "No, it's not a bad thing."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, drawing her attention. "Then, what's the problem?"  
  
  
  
She sighed, narrowing her eyes. "Why do I bother talking to you?"  
  
  
  
He grinned. "Something else you'd like to do?"  
  
Misao scowled darkly, despite the blush that spread across her cheeks. Damn him. How does he do that? You would think that as much 'contact' as we've been having recently, a comment like that from him wouldn't phaze me. Right? She released a low growl as she turned her back on him.   
  
"You wish." she muttered.  
  
She heard him chuckle, but still refused to turn. Instead she concentrated on searching the expanse of darkened forest before her. What she was searching for exactly, she hadn't a clue, but it kept her occupied so as not to be tempted to look back in Saitou's direction. That was too dangerous a move to even contemplate at this point.  
  
"Matter aside, I might as well tell you about your assignment now rather than later." Saitou broke the silence suddenly. "You'll be working with Koji, another officer of mine. Your assignment specifically is to monitor an old mill out on Blue Creek."  
  
  
  
"An old mill?" She looked back, having forgotten she was avoiding his gaze, but his mind had clearly turned to work. "Hey, wait a minute! I thought I was supposed to be helping *you* in this mission. What will you be doing while I'm with this Koji person?" Misao glared, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Other things." His gaze turned away from her. "You'll be monitoring for shipping times specifically. I suspect that it's a sub-group of a massive drug ring that seems to have moved here from somewhere else."  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
He shot her an impatient look. "A group with heavy foreign ties. I've been investigating it for a while now while I worked on other things. They seem to have been in connection with foreign criminal agents and are using them to expand the trade here in Japan."  
  
A look of understanding took over the look of confusion on Misao's face and she nodded. "Right. Don't worry, Saitou, I won't let you down."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning dawned, the sun rising to crest over the treetops and shine down on the campsite. Saitou roused, amber eyes opening slightly as he rolled over on his blanket. He took note of the smouldering ashes where the fire had burned out during the night. He then turned his gaze to the opposite side of their camp where Misao had slept, only to find an empty, crumpled blanket. He bolted upright from his own pallet immediately and scanned the surrounding area, but not a trace of the young ninja was to be seen. He listened, straightening, for some sign of her, but heard nothing but wildlife. It could be completely innocuous - she could've gone looking for food, or some water. Perhaps she'd just needed a few minutes alone, any number of possiblities assaulted him, so he waited.   
  
Impatiently, he waited.   
  
Several minutes passed and she did not arrive. Pushing off from the tree where he'd been leaning, he walked off toward where he suspected a river was. He'd traveled this area before, but it had been a long time. He rounded some shrubbery halting his feet when he heard the tell tale signs of water movement, and peered over a bush conspiratorially. The sight he beheld caused his eyes to widen. Misao had found water alright....a hotspring. A mischievious smirk played across Saitou's lips as he watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the tempting scene.   
  
The little minx was currently standing hip-deep in a steamy water hole, dipping some into cupped hands, and bringing the naturally heated water up to let it cascade through her fingers and onto her chest. The rivulets of water ran over the mounds of her breasts, through the valley between to continue down her taut stomach to disappear back into the pool. Misao's hands followed the water, running an unconciously seductive trail down her chest and stomach as she reveled in her refreshing bath.  
  
He shouldn't be watching her. He knew he shouldn't and after a moment he tore his eyes away and retreated to camp. He would wait for her there, but the image of her wouldn't fade in his mind. That, he suspected, he would have for a very long time. He sat, waiting for her, his mind continuously assaulted with flashes of smooth, wet skin. He shook the images away immediately as she finally emerged several minutes later. Dressed and clean, her hands were tangled in her long raven strands. He immediately scowled at her.   
  
"Where were you?" He demanded, as though he didn't already know. As though he didn't have the image of her swimming in his head already.   
  
He watched as her green eyes narrowed in frustration. "None of your business." She stated flatly, moving to sit on a nearby rock and proceeding to rebraid her damp hair.  
  
A frown twisted onto his lips at the response. First thing in the morning and he was feeling sour and not even sure what exactly caused it. He turned his mind away from the matter. They needed to get moving. Maybe a little breakfast and they were off, the sooner the better. He just couldn't put off the restless feeling he had.   
  
After eating, Saitou and Misao gathered their bedding and supplies before once again setting off for Tokyo. After they had walked a few miles however, Misao began to grow a bit edgy. A prickely sensation travelled up and down her spine, as if she were being watched, and she knew for a fact that it wasn't because Saitou was walking slightly behind her. She wondered briefly if Saitou had the same suspicions as herself, and decided to fall back a bit and find out. She unconspiciously slowed her steps so that Saitou eventually moved to walk beside her instead of behind. When she was close enough to talk to him without actually appearing to, she whispered her concern. Saitou didn't reply, only nodded his head slightly in order to tell her that he too had felt another presence.  
  
She tensed, trying to mentally prepare herself for a battle. Who would be following them? She turned, her eyes darting in one direction as she heard an obvious rustle. She realized too late it was merely a diversion as a handful of darts suddenly rained upon them from the opposite direction. She barely had time to cough as she was suddenly knocked flat to the ground, air forced from her lungs as Saitou landed hard on top of her. She sputtered, trying to figure out what was going on, only to ascertain they were under attack.  
  
"Watch it weasel." He scolded, voice hard as he rolled away, pulling up to his feet and darting into the foliage.   
  
She heard the sounds of battle but it was an odd sound in her ear. What was she doing laying on the ground? She scolded herself and stood, reaching for her kunai. There was another behind her, stalking her in the bushes and probably more elsewhere, hidden away. Tracking the movement, Misao focused on where and when to throw her kunai. When she felt the time was right, Misao spun around, hurling her kunai into the shrubbery behind her. There was a sharp scream of pain and she knew her aim had been true. It was while she was congratulating herself that she felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind, effectively pinning her arms to her side and lifting her up so that her feet completely left the ground.   
  
Damn it!  
  
Misao immediately began struggling with her captor, bringing her legs back to collide with shins which brought forth pained male grunts near her ear. When she did not feel the hold loosen, she changed tactics. Bringing her head forward a bit, Misao then snapped it back sharply, allowing it to connect with the man's face. She quickly got the reaction she had wanted. The arms let go of her abruptly as they rose to cradle a now bleeding and possibly broken nose. Misao scrambled away the moment her feet touched the ground and spun to face her opponent, another set of kunai at the ready.  
  
She leaned into a slight crouch wondering what to do as she stared at the man, holding his face. He was a scruffy creature, she noted. A bandit, she realized as she gazed over his haphazard apperance. Nothing new to her given her travels although she had usually managed to escape being surrounded by them like this. Of course, there was also Saitou although he was out of sight at the moment.  
  
"Ah, you little bitch," he growled, reaching toward his waist drawing forth a sword. "You'll pay for that one."   
  
  
  
He charged, huge feet stamping toward her and she narrowed her eyes. She was contemplating where to throw her kunai when the man gasped and through his chest she watched a blade thrust through his flesh. Blood ran down the tip of the blade, spattering to the ground. The bandit seemed to gurgle as though liquid were in his throat and moments later blood flowed from his mouth as he lurched forward, sword clattering to the ground. Behind him, Saitou came into view as he yanked his sword back.   
  
Misao's eyes followed the strange man's body as it slipped to the ground, then snapped back up to stare incredulously at Saitou. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when, after Saitou had assured himself that there weren't anymore attackers, a slight smirk found its way onto his lips.  
  
"You know weasel, it seems saving your rear end is beginning to become a habit."   
  
Misao snorted at his words, "Oh sure! Well for your information Saitou, I could have taken care of that guy by myself!"  
  
His wolfish eyes shone with a look that clearly said, "Yeah right".   
  
Saitou chuckled lightly at her protests, wincing ever so slightly. Though he tried to cover it up, Misao noticed and she felt her annoyance fall away as another emotion filled her. Concern. She moved toward him, stepping over the body that lay sprawled between them. Reaching up she placed a hand on his left arm. He winced again and let out a sharp hiss. That was when she noticed that the blue uniform jacket was torn and bloody. He was hurt.  
  
She moved her hands, sliding down to his wrists and attempted to pry the sword from his hands. He allowed his fingers to be opened and she dropped the sword carelessly to the ground and he stiffened as she did so, eyeing his fallen blade. She paid no mind to the sword however and instead set about pulling off his jacket. In another set of circumstances this would have been endlessly amusing but his arm was throbbing in pain and her jerky movements were only worsening things.  
  
He growled at her and proceeded to attempt pulling the jacket off himself. Irritated, she grabbed the material and yanked hard pulling it off his uninjured limb and then her vehemence vanished as she carefully eased the material from the other arm. She pulled him down as he allowed himself to me momentarily fussed over. She paused a second to dig through her bag only to come up with a tattered piece of material he could only describe as a rag. What it was, he knew not.  
  
  
  
"What is-"  
  
"I keep it for wounds in my pack. I have a little tendency for getting into little scrapes so...that's why I kept this."   
  
  
  
She took the material and paused. Water. She needed water. Rummaging through her pack once again, Misao withdrew a water pouch and proceeded to douse the rag with its contents. Setting aside the pouch, Misao then scooted back over and began dabbing at Saitou's injured arm, carefully wiping away the accumulated blood. Misao's attention was centered on doctoring Saitou's arm, Saitou however, was busy contemplating on who the band of men where that had attacked them and why. Intending for him not to horde all his thoughts to himself, Misao asked what she thought he was thinking, the identity of their attackers. He didn't immediately reply and for several minutes of silence while she tenderly cared for his wound she wondered if he'd even heard. Just as she was making way to wrap the cloth around the wound and bind it tight, he shifted.  
  
"They appear the ordinary type for areas like these." He turned his gaze toward her nimble fingers wrapping the cloth around his arm. He still couldn't believe his luck. Some nameless thug had actually gotten a hit on him. He mentally shrugged it off, even worthless thieves had good days, he mused.   
  
Sighing, Misao sat back to examine her handy work. It wasn't the best patch up job, she thought off-handedly, but it wasn't like she was Megumi or anything. Still kneeling in front of him, Misao looked up to find his gaze had settled back on her for the moment, an almost tender expression present.   
  
"Thanks, weasel."  
  
Misao's eyes widened as her jaw dropped slightly in surprise. Did Hajime Saitou just thank her? It was strange hearing the words directed at her, coming from a man that she had basically despised up until a few weeks ealier. She rather like the notion, a grateful Saitou, however foreign the idea seemed. She could almost imagine him smiling at her, but then realized she was taking her silly fantasy a bit far and drew back. Maybe... maybe just one of those sexy grins? Oh yeah...   
  
She only realized her thoughts were carrying her away when she caught Saitou casting her a quizzical glance. Did he know what she was thinking? Just as she thought a blush was creeping it's way over her features he stood.  
  
  
  
"We need to get this taken care of and move on. We're burning daylight. Stop sitting around, let's move."  
  
Misao bristled where she sat, resisting the urge to glare. Maybe grateful wasn't the word she needed, she thought moodily, quickly packing away her things and rising to assist him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC..... 


	8. Chapter 8: Arrival in Tokyo

Title: Amber Horizons  
  
Authors: Buffybot76 and profiler120  
  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com & profiler120@hotmail.com   
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Saitou/Misao  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. We own nothing but the plot of this fic. We also do this not for profit, but to show my appreciation for the wonderful anime/manga that is Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue.  
  
Summary: Leaving the Aoyia was a life changing event. Waking up at a shrine many months later after wandering was another. But encountering Saitou Hajime after several years would prove to be earth shattering.   
  
Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Mediaminer.org and my Yahoo group For the Love of Misao, a group for alternate Misao pairings!  
  
Author's note: This is a collaboration between myself (Buffybot76) and my friend (profiler120). Please go easy on us and please, no flames.   
  
Buffybot76 & profiler120: Many thanks to reviewers!  
  
Chapter 8: Arrival in Tokyo  
  
Nearly two days after the bandit attack, Saitou and Misao made it to Tokyo. Misao--despite her liking to the out-of-doors--had been ecstatic at finally reaching their destination. She was practically bouncing, she was so happy. When they had reached the police headquarters, Saitou had instructed Misao to go on ahead to the Kamiya dojo. It seemed he had plenty of paperwork to tend to as well as a report to file concerning the bandits that had ambushed them.  
  
Misao hadn't complained. She was actually anticipating her visit to her friends' dojo for it had been far too long since she had last seen them. She made her way across town at a hurried pace to insure she made it there as soon as possible. She intended on asking Kaoru's permission to stay at the dojo until she had completed her mission. She was just approaching the building, when she heard loud, boisterous laughter that could only be attributed to Sanosuke. Her lips quirked up into a smile. Despite the annoying factor that she typically chalked him up to be, she was genuinely glad to see him, and everyone else at the dojo. Most notably Kaoru.   
  
She came up finally within sight of the dojo and momentarily paused. There was Sano, and with him was Himura Kenshin and someone else. His hair was dark and short. She might almost have called the mob unruly except as she got closer she could see he was impeccably well dressed. Casual western style clothes hung from his frame. He was shorter than Sano but taller than Kenshin, but not physically more built than either.   
  
For a few seconds she stood in confusion wondering why the young man looked so familiar when it struck her. He was at the raid with Saitou! What was his name? She thought, but couldn't remember and then determined it didn't matter. She again headed onward straight toward the loud male group standing out front. Kenshin spotted her before the others and he smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Misao-dono?" Kenshin's ever polite voice belied his surprised expression as he moved to meet her approach.  
  
"Himura!" Misao exclaimed as she rushed up to tackle the red-headed rurouni in a tight hug, which he returned whole-heartedly.  
  
They maintained the embrace for a moment before the exaggerated cough caught their attention and they broke away to turn and face a grinning Sagara Sanosuke.The other young man was standing to the side of Sano with an odd expression on his face as he observed the friendly embrace that Kenshin and Misao had just shared.  
  
"Gettin' awful friendly there, eh Kenshin? What about ol' Jou-chan?" Sano teased. Misao shot him a dirty look.   
  
"Shut up, rooster head!" Misao growled as she withdrew from Kenshin's arms, a slight blush tinting both their cheeks.  
  
"Who's he?" She pointedly asked.  
  
Sano grinned. "Koji. Misao."  
  
Misao made an annoyed face at the sloppy introduction, but the beaming young guy at Sano's side didn't seem to mind the slightest. She wouldn't have thought much of him at all had she not noticed Himura seemed a bit more reserved than usual. Although she wasn't sure she wasn't just imagining it, Himura was hard to read sometimes. She didn't imagine however the way Koji's eyes roved blatantly over her frame in a way that made her shiver inside. It was a total male appraisal.   
  
Misao felt Kenshin tense beside her and cast a sideways glance at him. She was taken aback when she noticed that the rurouni's normally polite smile was completely absent. Instead, his lips were turned down in a frown of disapproval. Disapproval of what, Misao didn't know, but it was obvious that he was displeased with something. She then noticed that his eyes, which were usually a friendly violet hue, was now narrowed and held a tinge of amber to them. Misao's eyes widened a bit when she realized just what--or rather who--Kenshin's gaze was trained on. Whether he sensed her gaze or not he suddenly peered over at her and smiled, which she instantly returned.  
  
"So her name is Misao, eh? How old is that girl anyway?"  
  
She glanced over to see Sano shrug. "Don't know. 18, maybe 19, never asked. Why?"   
  
She met Koji's stare right on, watching him as his gaze traveled over her intently. His eyes raked across her chest in a way that make her shiver, but nothing like what Saitou did to her. Nothing at all. It was a creepy, tingly feeling that made her want to hide behind Himura just to guard herself from it.  
  
"Nice looking girl," he commented. "Bit slight on the frame though- she got breasts under there?"  
  
Misao clenched her fist as Koji broke into amused laughter. Sano joined in, albeit his laugh sounded a bit forced. How dare he!? She felt an angry flush creep over her cheeks. She was thankful Kenshin didn't seem to share in the amusement at her expense.   
  
"Oro?!" The indignance in Kenshin's voice matched that in his eyes as he gave another disapproving glare, this time at both Koji and Sano. "Koji-san, I must ask you not to make such degrading remarks about Misao-dono, that I do."  
  
The younger male seemed, for a moment, wary but then it faded under a pleasant smile. "Of course, I apolgize Misao-san. Just kidding around, eh Sano?"  
  
"Right," Sano said, giving his friend an odd look. "Come on Kenshin. Misao didn't mind, did ya weasel girl?"   
  
"Of course I mind, you stupid rooster head!" She snapped. Tempted as she was she couldn't think of some suitable insult to fling back at him and had to settle for looking offended, crossing her arms over her chest huffily.  
  
"Ah...aheh...uh, sorry." was Sano's oh-so-intelligent reply. Deciding the best bet was to divert the suddenly uncomfortable conversation, Sano turned back to Koji. "Well Koji, guess we'd better get going if we're gonna get to the pub before it gets too crowded."  
  
Koji spoke not a word, simply nodded his agreement, his eyes raking over Misao's form once more. In response, Kenshin stepped slightly in front of her, obscuring her from the young man's gaze. Sano hastily reached out and grabbed Koji by the collar of his shirt, hauling the young man with him as he waved goodbye to a fuming Kenshin and Misao as he practically shoved Koji out the gate.  
  
After the duo had left, Kenshin's anger seemed to flow out of him and his shoulders lost their tenseness. He turned to face Misao then, a look of shame in his eyes that a guest of his would be so outright rude to his friend.  
  
"Misao-dono, I am terribly sorry for the things Koji-san said. I offer my humblest apologizies, that I do."   
  
She brushed it off with a wave of her hand, mind already turning to other things. Or it seemed to be. "I had such a great trip!" She began and launched into all the little details.   
  
Kenshin felt his eyes widen as she filled him in about her time during her wandering, including the episode with the ninjas at the Nozomi shrine and the encounter with Saitou. Though it seemed at times she was leaving something out. They entered the dojo and sat down at the dining table just as she was starting on how she had returned to the Aoiya after having missed the others so much only to have Saitou show up needing her help on a mission. Which brought her to why she was here. She needed a place to stay while in Tokyo.   
  
"So Himura, where is Kaoru-san? I was hoping that I could ask her if it was okay for me to stay here." Misao asked, looking about as if she expected Kaoru to pop into the kitchen any second.  
  
Kenshin smiled slightly and shook his head. "Kaoru-dono is not here, Misao-dono. She and Yahiko have gone to visit relatives in Nara, that they have. I do not expect them back for at least two weeks, that I do not."  
  
Misao's face crumpled and her shoulders slumped. "Oh." she said faintly.  
  
Misao made to rise from the table, her eyes displaying her disappointment. Kenshin smiled lightly as he too rose from the table before speaking. "Ano, I am sure that Kaoru-dono would not mind if you stayed here."  
  
Misao blinked, then her cheerful smile reappaear as she happily leaped over to engulf the red-haired rurouni in a tight hug. "Yay! Thanks Himura! You're the best!"  
  
It was during this joyful embrace that Saitou appeared at the entrace to the dojo. Kenshin watched Saitou's eyes narrow slightly on them and was quick to set Misao about her feet, not wanting to give the man the wrong impression. He cleared his throat in the doorway, drawing Misao's attention.  
  
She perked up as she spotted him. "Is it time yet? Kaoru isn't here so... I don't really have anything to do. Not even Yahiko is here to argue with and there's no way I'm hanging out with that rooster head!"   
  
Saitou's displeasure vanished and a quirk appeared upon his lips. Whatever comment he'd been about to make was forestalled however as Kenshin's movement drew his eye away from her.  
  
"Am I to understand that you will be sharing the house with the Battousai, alone?"   
  
Misao blinked innocently. "What's wrong with that?"   
  
  
  
Saitou turned a cold glare toward Kenshin wordlessly. The rurouni quietly cleared his throat before responding to Misao's question. "Misao-dono, it would seem Saitou does not trust you to my care alone, that it does."  
  
Misao's eyes widened slightly. "What?! Are you crazy or something? Himura would never let anything happen to me. Besides, I can take of myself, despite what you think, Saitou!" she exclaimed, shooting the man an incredulous look.  
  
Saitou's jaw tensed and he once again glared at the rurouni. Kenshin looked from the former Shinsen-gumi captain and his young ninja friend before addressing the latter. "Misao-dono, I will have to prepare dinner soon, that I will. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to go fetch some water?"  
  
Misao looked about ready to argue, her face was flushed from anger. But after seeing the pleading expression in Kenshin's eyes she opted for nodding and then leaving the room. As she walked past Saitou, Kenshin noticed that she made sure to avoid any contact what-so-ever with the man.  
  
After Misao left, neither man spoke for a moment. Finally, Kenshin broke the silence with one question. "What is going on here, Saitou?"   
  
A glower appeared on the older man's face, eyes narrowing slightly. "Shinomori is letting me borrow the weasel girl, that's all you need to know."   
  
"If Misao-dono is to stay under this roof, then I need to know more than that Saitou."  
  
Saitou ignored him a moment instead searching his pockets and producing a cigarette. Kenshin waited patiently while Saitou lit it, puffing. After a lengthy pause he turned back to Kenshin. "You don't need to know anything," he replied breezily. "Weasel girl is in my care and I will see to her."  
  
"I respectfully disagree, that I do." Kenshin stated, his voice still calm though it was obvious he was becoming irritated. "There is something going on or else you would not have reacted so at the news of Misao-dono staying here in Kaoru-dono's absence."  
  
"Are you hinting that I've developed a liking to the little weasel?" Saitou practically sneered.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed on Saitou. "Maybe." He said in a low suspicious tone.  
  
"I promised Shinomori I'd watch her." Saitou said simply, his eyes practically glowing.  
  
Saitou promised he was going to watch Misao? Since when were Aoshi and Saitou getting along amiably? For that matter why on earth had Saitou consented to watching her when the man he remembered would have sooner declared her a nuisance and left her behind? What exactly was he missing here?   
  
Just as he raised his head to address Saitou and breach the subject he found his guest was gone. He walked to the door and watched the stoic officer walk away without so much as a backward glance.   
  
"Himura?"   
  
Kenshin turned, smiling when he found Misao behind him. He watched as she cast her eyes about, wondering that she seemed to be searching so avidly. They were both behaving unusually.  
  
"Where did Saitou go?"  
  
"Saitou left, that he did." Kenshin replied, then gave Misao a searching glance. "Misao-dono...is there something I should know about you and Saitou?"  
  
She froze, going completely tense. Her eyes locked with his. "N-no. Like what?"   
  
"Like why you and he are acting so strangely. I could not get any answers from Saitou, so I thought that perhaps you could enlighten me."  
  
She smiled and shifted. "It's just weird, hanging out with Saitou, that's all. Maybe we aren't... used to each other yet. Like I said... weird." She desperately hoped he'd accept and ask no more questions she didn't want to answer.   
  
Kenshin hesitated, uncertain of her reply. Finally he seemed to give up as his suspicious look was replaced with the polite rurouni smile once more. "I understand Misao-dono, that I do."  
  
And with that, he turned from the grateful young ninja and began to prepare dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou eyed the path in front of him wearily, hardly noticing. His mind was plagued at the moment with a nagging question that--to him--seemed unanswerable.   
  
Why had the thought of the weasel girl staying at the dojo alone with Battousai bothered him so much? Actually, if truth be told, it still bothered him. But why? Saitou allowed a low growl of frustration as he fished a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. It wasn't that inappropriate. He doubted Battousai was going to hurt her, but the very idea. A young girl like Misao living, unattended, with *him* especially of all people. He frowned.  
  
He doubted Battousai had half the ideas that he himself had floating around his head if he had Misao living unattended with him, but he didn't want to dwell on that. His thoughts were turning entirely too much toward Misao lately anyway, especially in capacities he thought were... inappropriate.  
  
Taking a draw from his cigarette, Saitou exhaled the wisps of smoke which swirled in the air briefly before disappating. He needed his mind on the upcoming mission he had planned. Of course, said mission involved the weasel girl and that brought his thoughts right back to the original problem. He began to think that perhaps the weasel hadn't been the right choice for this assignment after all.  
  
He chucked the cigarette stub away as he finally made it to headquarters. He knew that Koji wasn't working tonight, and thought it might not be such a bad idea to call him in to brief him on his next assignment. Knowing the rookie, he would more than likely be at one of the pubs in town. On second thought, the ahou would more than likely be drunk off his ass by now and it would be futile to discuss anything with him.   
  
So decided, Saitou entered the building and made his way to his office. There was bound to be paperwork of some sort that could get his mind off of the thoughts of a certain weasel girl, a deserted dojo and that blasted Battousai.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A chorus of voices distrubed the stillness of the night. The tavern was full as ever, from one side of the room with men in varying states of drunkedness. Those were the only types you found this late. No one batted an eye as a loud round of laughter rose above the din of voices. The gambling table was always the loudest.  
  
Koji sat, watching the game absently. Beside him Sano was grinning from ear to ear convinced 'luck was on his side tonight for sure!' Koji smirked as Sano lost yet another round and his stack of money got smaller. That was all that had been happening since he'd sat down there. As a small, dark haired female approached handing Sano another drink he was suddenly reminded of that female. That girl... Misao.   
  
She was a cute one, albeit a bit mouthy. Aside from that time with Saitou though, he'd only seen her once. He wondered briefly if it was coincidential he should see her again. That aside - who was she? How did she know Sano anyway?   
  
He recalled how he had caught sight of her that one time during the raid on that shrine. He had been sent to inform Saitou that all of the ninja had been rounded up. What he had seen had him rubbing his eyes in disbelief. The young girl the other ninja had been beating when they had arrived was now in his commander's arms. Well, more like wrapped around him, and they had been locked in a heated kiss that had had Koji shifting uncomfortably where he stood. Needless to say, Koji had not interrupted.  
  
"Sano." Koji called, but failed to get his friends attention. "Sano." He called again, hardly surprised his friend had, again, not heard him.   
  
Determining verbal communication was impossible among this noise he elbowed him in the ribs. Sano whipped toward him with a glare. "I'm trying to win here, it'd better be good!"  
  
Koji frowned. "You're not winning anything, let's get out of here. Besides I want to head to that other place across town, the girls are prettier."  
  
It was a good enough excuse. During the time they walked from here to there he could question Sano about the girl. Maybe he'd get lucky and find a cute little thing that reminded him of her. That kiss she'd laid on Saitou was a sweet memory, one he'd like to live through personally.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.... 


	9. Chapter 9: To Face the Truth

Chapter 9: To Face the Truth  
  
The following morning, Misao awoke to a pleasant aroma wafting into her room. Smiling to herself, she rose from her futon and dressed quickly before allowing her nose to lead her to the origin of the delicious smell -- the kitchen.  
  
That is where she found Kenshin, who was occupied as he busily prepared breakfast. It appeared that he had not yet noticed her presence and so Misao watched him for a moment before a mischevious glint appeared in her eyes. She smiled to herself as she carefully began to creep up behind the rurouni who was at the moment adding the daikon radishes he'd just chopped to the concoction he was preparing.  
  
Kenshin couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching as he fought the smile threatening to emerge. Even as busy as he was preparing breakfast, he could not miss the bold, and sneaky ki that was presently creeping up behind him. He patiently waited...silently counting to himself...  
  
Three....two.....one.  
  
"What'cha cooking, Himura?!"  
  
Following along, so as not to disappoint his friend, Kenshin feigned surprise as he spun around to face a happily grinning Misao.  
  
"Oh, Misao-dono, you startled me, that you did." He smiled. "I trust you slept well last night?"  
  
Misao's smile faded a bit. She had slept nicely enough, though she had to admit she had missed Saitou's presence. She had become accustomed to hearing the sounds from across the campfire of Saitou as he shifted on his bed roll. It wasn't together all that explainable, just the very fact that Saitou had been there when they were camping out. He had such a... tangible presence. It was beyond words, she thought, but blinked herself awake as she realized Himura was giving her a concerned look.  
  
  
  
"Did you sleep well, Misao-dono?" the rurouni repeated his question.  
  
"Ano...fine. I slept very well, Himura. Thank you." Misao covered, then quickly changed the subject. "Mmm, is that Miso soup? It smells really good."  
  
Kenshin gave Misao one last look of concern before turning back to the simmering pot, nodding. "That it is, Misao-dono. I know how much you like it and thought you would appreciate some this morning, that I did."  
  
Misao smiled brightly, though the rurouni could not see it with his back turned to her as it was. "That's so sweet, Himura. Thanks!"  
  
Kenshin looked over his shoulder and returned Misao's smile with one of his own. "You are quite welcome, Misao-dono. Now please, won't you sit down? The soup is nearly done, that it is."  
  
Misao's happy squeal was almost child-like as she spun around and practically skipped over to the dining table, sitting down at one of the places Kenshin had already set. A few moments later, the two were sharing the meal as well as pleasant conversation. More like Misao talked while Kenshin alternated between listening to her tales of adventure and wondering just *what* it was that Misao wasn't telling him about herself and Saitou.  
  
It bothered him. Worse still, it bothered him that it bothered him. Of course, Misao was his friend and he worried for her, though he didn't particularly care for Saitou. And then there was the tension that was so thick between the two of them yesterday that he could have cut it with the dull edge of his sakabatou. Yes, there was definitely something there....the question was, what?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou stared down at his desk, trying to recall where he had placed the file on that last case when the door opened abruptly.  
  
"You called for me, Sir?"  
  
Saitou's eyes snapped up, quickly taking in the draped figure in the doorway. What was it about this kid? He was never... kempt. He frowned, regarding the circles under Koji's eyes and wrinkled uniform. Undisciplined kids, probably drank himself under the table, Saitou thought bitterly.  
  
"You're late," he growled, returning his mind to the task of finding the folder.   
  
Koji stepped inside, closing the door quietly then stood in front of the desk awkwardly, not bothering to repress a lazy yawn.   
  
"Sit." Saitou ordered, tempting to make the kid stand but he was wavering slightly from side to side as though he were dizzy or half asleep and it was annoying him.   
  
Koji gratefully fell into a western style chair behind him, staving off another yawn, but having the sense to look shameful about it.  
  
"Things with the Blue Creek mission are intensifying." Saitou began. "You're being assigned to stake out duty of the old building up on the Blue Creek - sunrise to sunset. At dusk you'll be relieved."  
  
  
  
"That it?"  
  
Saitou glowered, not liking that clipped tone. "No... Because you're incompetent you're being assigned a partner. You'll be meeting Makimachi Misao - one of my agents - in the morning at the site. You will both remain there and file separate reports."   
  
Koji's eyes seemed to come alive then as the young man sat up straight in his chair.   
  
"Really? I mean...that's great, sir. Er, what I meant to say was..."  
  
"Can it, Koji. Just be prepared to go in the morning and pay attention. Do not fail, you got me?" Saitou's eyes narrowed dangerously. This case was extremely important to the department....to him.  
  
The young man stood up immediately and snapped to attention. "Yes, sir." He replied.   
  
Saitou nodded to the young man, indicating that he was dismissed and the rookie left the office quickly, leaving Saitou to his work. It was sometime later, after everything had been signed or filed away, that Saitou decided he needed to check up on his "agent". After all, he *had* promised Shinomori he'd keep an eye on her. Honestly, how was he expected to do that when she was holed up in that dojo with the Battousai? Shaking his head, Saitou lit up a cigarette before rising from his desk and exiting his office.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The walk wasn't a long one and it was good to get out of his office. He had always thought fresh air did people good and the Kamiya dojo was relatively near so he reached it remarkably quickly. The gate was open and so he stepped through with all the confidence of ownership and peered around. Nothing but stony silence greeted him. Where was that girl?   
  
Saitou did not bother to knock for he didn't want to alert them he was there just yet. Stepping in, he finally heard sounds of life - and immediately frowned at just what sounds they were. Laughter. Misao's no less.  
  
He headed toward her tinkling voice as she exclaimed. "Oh, I'll get you for that!"  
  
He headed around a corner, exiting into the backyard just in time to get clobbered by a sopping wet... cloth? He glanced down at the front of his uniform which had taken a direct hit and now had a large wet spot darkening the material. His golden eyes then trailed down to look at the soaked fabric lying innocently at his feet before looking back up at the two figures who had come to the abrupt awareness of his presence. Kenshin merely smiled while Misao looked thoroughly embarassed.   
  
Saitou's jaw clenched as he took in the sight before him. There stood Battousai in the middle of the dojo's back yard, hakama thoroughly drenched and wet, strands of red hair clinging to his cheeks. His right arm, which had been drawn back in preparation to launch another soaked cloth, lowered as he turned to look at Saitou. However, that wasn't what had Saitou's attention. His attention was actually on the blushing woman standing a few feet from Kenshin, her normal ninja apparel soaked, the heaviness of the water causing the material to cling to her body in an even more indecent way.  
  
Forcing a frown to replace the embarassed look on her face, Misao shifted uncomfortably under Saitou's gaze. She placed her hands behind her back and bit her bottom lip worryingly as she cast glances between the still smiling rurouni and the glowering Saitou. Kenshin didn't move, though he had an extremely amused expression on his face.  
  
Not amused in the least, Saitou merely continued to glare at them. At least, he did until he heard Misao's ineffectually stifled giggles. Turning his glare from the Battousai back to the little minx who had thrown the wet cloth--albeit not intentionally--at him, he gave her a sour look. Saitou could not see the humor in the least and continued to glare.  
  
Kenshin, on the other hand, could see the humor plainly and was trying his hardest not to laugh; his whole body practically shook with the mirth he was concealing. Seeing that the one time hitokiri was actually enjoying this debacle at his expense, Saitou practically growled as he turned back to the red-haired man.   
  
"I do not see what is so funny about this, Battousai."  
  
As if his words were the trigger, both Kenshin and Misao broke into all out laughter, causing Saitou to once again growl in frustration. This seemed to sober the giggling pair up, for they both quit laughing and Misao immediately began to apologize. Kenshin looked from the stammering Misao to the still fuming Saitou.  
  
"Ano.....you wanted something, Saitou?" Kenshin asked, interrupting Misao as she continued to stammer.  
  
Saitou gave them one last, hard look and turned away without a word. He left them staring, wondering at his sudden appearance and then departure. To think he was expecting to find something mundane. Sipping soup or the Battousai doing laundry - yet he walks in on a water fight and Misao barely decent. Her clothes seemed to be begging to be pulled off with the weight of the water plastering it to her skin like it was.  
  
Damn Battousai, he thought irritably. Why hadn't he arranged for her to stay at an inn in town? That would have been the sensible thing to do. Of course he wasn't expecting that Kamiya girl to be away either.   
  
The sound of feet crunching on the half gravel path alerted him to her presence more quickly than the feel of her ki. His lips quirked up into a smirk. Running after him, was she?   
  
"Saitou- wait!" She called out ineffectively.  
  
He had no intentions of stopping. At least, not until she was a lot closer. She ran to catch up and stood in front of him as though she could actually physically stop him from going any further.  
  
"Hold on!" she exclaimed, looking a bit miffed.  
  
  
  
He sneered. "Leaving your playmate already?"   
  
  
  
Misao flushed slightly but looked more angry than anything. Why would a little thing like her being in a water fight with Himura make Saitou act this way? Why had he acted strangely yesterday when he had learned she would be staying at the dojo while Kaoru was gone? Saitou couldn't be jealous...could he?   
  
Then it hit her. Her eyes widened as the thought entered her mind. He is, she thought, a shocked expression spreading across her face. Saitou raised an eyebrow as he stared down at her.  
  
"You're jealous." Misao stated in an awed voice as she returned his look.  
  
Saitou's eyes narrowed dangerously, but inwardly he flinched. "No. I'm. Not." He growled before brushing past her and continuing to walk away. He suddenly didn't feel like talking.  
  
"Yes. You are." she stated once more, her surprise turning to amusement. A goofy grin appeared on her face as she follow his retreating back.  
  
"You're crazy, weasel." He growled once again, not bothering to look behind him and in doing so totally missed the "yeah right" expression that passed over Misao's still grinning face.  
  
"What's the matter, Saitou? Don't want to face the truth?"  
  
Saitou spun around so quickly that Misao wound up slamming into his broad chest. She stumbled back a bit to find him looking at her oddly. It was a mixture of confusion, anger and..... something else. Something that Misao couldn't name. They stood there for a moment before Saitou's eyes absently left her face to wander down to her still soaked uniform.  
  
The intensity of his stare made her tremble, or was that the passing wind chilling her skin beneath the water logged clothes? She couldn't tell and he didn't seem to care. His mouth turned down into a frown. Naturally she would have to prance around in those clothes, wouldn't she? He wasn't sure if he wanted to reach out and touch the wrinkled, wet material or step away from her to avoid the temptation.  
  
Damn Battousai. This was somehow all his fault. Getting her wet this way. His frown deepened and she shifted nervously under his gaze crossing her arms over her chest but did not raise her voice in question.  
  
His eyes rose above her wet clothing to center on her face, eyes tracing over her lips as she stared at him in question. Suddenly though she shifted, and he looked up, meeting her eyes. She seemed suddenly enlightened and drew her arms behind her clasping them as she began to sway slightly.  
  
"Ah, I see what your problem is now." She proclaimed, her unease gone. "I'm just too irresistible. You can barely even think around me, can you?" She grinned cockily at him, continuing to sway like a silly youth.  
  
The look on his face changed again, but she was given no time to analyze or react to the swift alteration. He seemed to suddenly swoop down upon her like a predator, one hand wrapping around the back of her neck, fingers resting up at the base of her skull. The world felt unsteady as his lips sealed against hers in a startlingly passionate kiss. She could feel the sensuous slide of his tongue against her closed lips.   
  
Startled as she was by the abrupt action, she hesitated to respond, but all too soon found herself surrendering to the warm prodding of his tongue. Her lips parted to allow him to deepen the kiss even more as well as to allow a soft moan to escaped. The sound seemed to be what Saitou had been waiting for because at that moment he stood back. He released her, staring down as though they'd never touched but the intensity of his gaze remained.  
  
"Now who can barely think, minx?" A triumphant smirk appeared on his lips. Saitou took in the dazed expression on the young ninja's face before his own face turned serious once again. "Go change. We have work to do." His tone was clipped and sharp. It was not a request, he was all but demanding to be obeyed.   
  
Misao could only nod slowly before turning as she retreated back to the dojo to change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.... 


	10. Chapter 10: Reluctant Partners

Title: Amber Horizons  
  
Authors: Buffybot76 and profiler120  
  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com & profiler120@hotmail.com   
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Saitou/Misao  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. We own nothing but the plot of this fic. We also do this not for profit, but to show my appreciation for the wonderful anime/manga that is Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue.  
  
Summary: Leaving the Aoyia was a life changing event. Waking up at a shrine many months later after wandering was another. But encountering Saitou Hajime after several years would prove to be earth shattering.   
  
Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Mediaminer.org and my Yahoo group For the Love of Misao, a group for alternate Misao pairings!  
  
Author's note: This is a collaboration between myself (Buffybot76) and my friend (profiler120). Please go easy on us and please, no flames.   
  
Chapter 10: Reluctant Partners  
  
Grumbling as she went, Misao made her way back to the Kamiya dojo to change. As she walked, she picked absently at the clinging cloth of her ninja outfit. She glanced down, noticing for the first time how the clothes clung to her, almost like a second skin and she blushed deeply. Himura had seen her like this? *Saitou* had seen her like this?! Oh Kami-sama!   
  
She hurried back into her room, sliding the shoji shut tightly behind her and leaned against it. One hand came up automatically to rest fingertips lightly on her lips. Saitou had kissed her. Again! Damn him for making her want him, it just wasn't fair!   
  
For what seemed like the millionth time, Misao wondered about this strange attraction she had suddenly developed for the psycho cop. Where had it come from? More importantly, where was it leading? With a deep sigh, Misao shook her head and pushed away from the shoji, crossing the room to find some dry clothing to change into.   
  
She pulled open her cabinet drawer and peered inside. Her clothing choices were actually quite limited. She preferred her ninja uniform - the soaked one she was currently wearing and didn't keep much else. She had her winter clothes and a formal kimono she never wore. It had actually been a gift one year and she hadn't the heart to throw it away, so it lie folded in her cabinet destined to be ignored.  
  
She pulled open another drawer not finding what she wanted and grinned. There it was! It was nearly identical to the one she was currently wearing minus a few minor details. It was black - pure and dark. There were no shimmering highlights or any decorative features. It was plain and simple black. Black silk no less, it had been a ceremonial uniform once. Of course that had been until she'd taken it nearly apart pulling off all the fanciful decorations because they were 'girly' and hindering. She put the thought aside and stripped off her wet clothes, dropping them in a heap on the floor. The clothes impacted with a wet 'slap' against the tatami mat beneath her feet and she frowned.   
  
She quickly dried off with a towel she kept and slipped on the black attire. She frowned again. She had loved this uniform once - long ago in her younger days. The days when she'd wanted to be just like her 'Aoshi-sama'. Since his abandonment however - she hadn't been able to bear looking at it. She kept her eyes away from herself and left the room. Saitou was bound to be in a prickly mood when she got there. She could already imagine him telling her she was late.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was still standing where she had left him, waiting with arms crossed over his chest. "It's about time, Weasel. I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten lost."  
  
Annoying, arrogant, man, she thought staring up at him, a downward turn to her lips. Being forced to wear her 'Aoshi-double' costume had put her in a sour mood and she brushed him off, stalking past him. "Shouldn't we be going?"   
  
An eyebrow quirked in curiosity, Saitou decided not to reply. Instead he turned and followed behind the retreating girl. Big mistake.   
  
It first struck him that the outfit seemed familiar to one he'd seen before. He'd pinned it immediately to being similar to Shinomori's outfit. Then she'd stalked past him. It looked nothing like Shinomori's on Misao. Her shorts seemed too small and tight. The cloth tucked and belted at her waist pulling the material firm over her slim frame. He had no idea the Oniwabanshuu uniform could look so...good.  
  
He was tempted. Oh, but he was tempted sorely to make a sarcastic remark. But he knew in the back of his mind that if he did, she would more than likely go back to the dojo and change again. And for some odd reason he found he did not want her to. He actually liked seeing her like this. It was just so....Misao. So instead, Saitou resolved in following--as well as admiring--Misao's lovely form as she lead the way back to headquarters.  
  
She walked ahead of him the entire way with scarcely a word passed between them. It felt unusual, but he didn't say anything. Ahead of him Misao walked keeping her back stiff. It was not difficult to do with him watching her. She *knew* he was watching her. She could feel it like a caress up her spine. She finally reached the police building in town. She swept inside and headed without word to the staff within - to Saitou's office. She pushed inside without word and halted abruptly.  
  
Someone else was in the office. A young man was sitting in one of the chairs, the back of his head to the door, idly gazing out the window. He wore a uniform similar to Saitou's and the thought that he was one of Saitou's men instantly entered Misao's mind. Then the man turned to glance at the door. Misao couldn't stop the gasp of surprise as she recognized the little prick who had insulted her yesterday, outside of the Kamiya dojo.  
  
"You?!" She practically shouted in disbelief.   
  
She would be working with....with....*him*?! Not if she had anything to say about it! Misao quickly spun, intending to march right back out the door. He hasty retreat was thwarted, however, when she ran smack into the solid wall that was Saitou's chest. She was momentarily stunned as his hands came up to rest on her shoulders, steadying her. She peerd up at him blankly before she regained her senses and scowled.  
  
  
  
"I am not working with *him* You can't make me, I absolutely refuse!"   
  
Saitou didn't respond right away. He simply spun her around by her shoulders and gave a small shove into the office. Following closely behind, he closed the door behind them in order to cut off her escape route.  
  
"It's fortunate then you don't have the option of picking your partner." He paused stepping past her and moving to the desk. He turned a smirk her direction. "That's my job."   
  
"No." Misao stated, more forcefully this time. "I will *not* work with that jerk, Saitou!" Pointing an accusing finger at Koji.   
  
At this the formerly silent male shot to his feet. "I refuse to be insulted. I haven't done the slightest-"   
  
"Shut up," Saitou quickly cut off Koji's protest. "Sit down."   
  
The young man looked, for a moment, startled and then immediately sat. Saitou turned his glare toward the wild young woman.   
  
Misao shook her head and continued. "I won't! No. Way. There's *no* way in hell you can make me! None!"  
  
"And just why are you so reluctant to work with Koji, Weasel?" Saitou asked evenly, eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
Misao immediatly clammed up. She couldn't possibly tell him what Koji had said about her...about her body. It was just too humiliating, not to mention flat out embarassing. Instead, Misao simply stared at her feet whilst worrying her lower lip agitation.   
  
"I don't need to give you a reason, you just need to accept it!" she grumbled.  
  
He frowned at her, and that was it. The battle was over. She had lost. Saitou would not be swayed without something more substantial than her hissy fit. She sighed heavily. Since she was not willing to divulge the ugly details she would just have to bear it. She suddenly couldn't wait to get back to Kyoto.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The briefing was over. Misao could at least be happy about that. She was just relieved to be out of the office and away from Koji, though the thought of having to begin her assignment with him early the next morning dampened that quite thoroughly.   
  
Deciding she didn't feel like getting stared at the whole way back, she walked behind Saitou as he escorted her back to the dojo. Why he had felt he needed to do this, she had no idea. But he had insisted, and she didn't really feel like arguing. As they neared the dojo, Misao ran ahead so that she could enter first. She opened the front door to the dojo and was promptly greeted by a smiling Kenshin.   
  
Saitou watched her run ahead. She was being strangely quiet. Had the prospect of working with Koji upset her that much? Surely it had to be something else. The thought lingered as he approached where Misao was currently beaming at the Battousai. Koji promptly disappeared from his thoughts as he quite boldly interupted them. The Battousai was entirely too close to her, had the man no sense of decency? Saitou frowned stepping forward.  
  
"Battousai," he growled.  
  
"Saitou." Kenshin returned the greeting evenly, staring up slightly at the taller man.  
  
Misao looked from one man to the other, not quite knowing what to do. She knew the animosity between them was high, but there was something else that seemed to be sparking a building tension. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if Saitou *didn't* remain for too much longer, she thought, quickly seeing a hint of amber within the rurouni's violet gaze as well as the agitated tick in Saitou's tightly clenched jaw.  
  
"So, Himura!" Misao exclaimed, drawing Kenshin's attention toward her and *away* from the glowering Wolf at the door. "What's for supper? I'm starved!"  
  
"Oro...Misao-dono, I had hoped you would accompany me out to eat this evening, that I did." Kenshin smiled politely.  
  
Misao's eyes brightened considerably. "Really?! That's great, Himura! It's been awhile since I've had the chance to do that!"  
  
It was at this point that Saitou spoke up. "You're going to wear *that* to a restaurant?" he nodded, indicating the skimpy outfit that had caused him such distraction earlier.   
  
He regretted saying anything when he realized he'd inadvertantly brought the Battousai's attention to it as well, if the blush that was deepening the red-head's cheeks was any indication. Misao blushed as well. Was he determined to find something wrong with *everything* she chose to wear?   
  
"For your information, Saitou, no I'm not. I actually have the perfect outfit in mind to wear." she stated, a mischevious look coming to her eye. Turning to Kenshin she said, "Hey Himura, give me a second, would you? I'm gonna go change."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Of course, Misao-dono, go right ahead. Sessha will wait here for you, that I will."  
  
"Great!" Misao beamed brightly at the rurouni before casting another glower at Saitou--which he returned--before practically  
  
skipping back to her room.  
  
Saitou all but growled, keeping his eyes turned in the direction she'd gone. She was purposely being this way! Damn her.   
  
Who did she think she was to tease him this way? The little minx. He fought the twisting of his lips into a devious smile. Next time, he thought. Next time he would make her regret rousing his jealousy.   
  
He did not like competition and he considered her his quarry. He certainly wasn't about to be competing for her attention with anyone, least of all the Battousai.  
  
He turned his unpleasant stare toward the man in question. "Where are you taking her?"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Just into town. Misao-dono has seemed a bit downcast, that she has. I figured she would like to get out a little."  
  
"That all?"  
  
Kenshin looked up. "Oro?"  
  
"Is that the only place you're taking her? Then straight back here?"  
  
Kenshin was clearly puzzled. "Well, generally, I suppose yes. But I do not see how it is any of your concern, Saitou."  
  
"Becoming a bit forgetful, are we, Battousai? I mentioned before that I borrowed the weasel from Shinomori on the promise I return her safely." Saitou replied, lips thinned into a frown. "And that is *exactly* what I intend on doing."  
  
Kenshin's twitched ever so slightly, but refused to rise to the obvious taunt. "As you will, I am sure. But Saitou, you have no reason to be concerned for Misao-dono's welfare while in my company, that you do not."  
  
Saitou scoffed. "That's debatable," he shot back with a definite frown, one that didn't abate when Misao fluttered into the room donning a sweet smile aimed at Kenshin.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready Himura!" she said brightly, then immediately frowned when she looked at Saitou. "Oh. *You're* still here?" she narrowed her eyes as she spoke.  
  
His frown deepened, eyes narrowing upon her. Without further word he turned his back to them and left. What was this? Was she going to taunt and tease with every male she came across in his presence? If so, how was he going to handle it?   
  
Furthermore, why was it so damn uncomfortable? He felt struck. He couldn't have been more stunned had Misao landed a powerful physical blow against him that left him shaken. Her overt flirting with the Battousai was...stinging. He kept his eyes on the path not seeing the girl who'd fled to the doorway to watch him go.   
  
Misao felt horrible, plain and simple. How could she have done that? To actually *flirt* with Himura like that in front of Saitou? It...it was...totally uncalled for. Despite all his taunts and teasings, Saitou hadn't really deserved what she had just done to him. Not in the least. Sighing heavily, Misao resolved to apologize to him first thing when she went to report in the following evening.  
  
Kenshin watched Misao watch Saitou's retreating back, his look of confusion gradually clearing up as realization dawned. Had Misao-dono been trying to....make *Saitou* jealous? By flirting with *him*? He didn't know if he should be amused or outright horrified. Misao and Saitou? Saitou and Misao? Those two names just didn't register as a couple for the rurouni. But as he stood there, watching the girl he had come to respect and revere as a friend, he could tell she felt bad about her previous actions.   
  
Misao masked her soft sigh of regret, and turning to Kenshin with a soft smile, called out to him that she was ready to go. The rurouni shook his head as she bound out of the dojo ahead of him. Smiling lightly, he followed soon after.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misao woke early and sat through breakfast with Kenshin. She was being unusuall quiet and she knew he was worried about it. She couldn't help but be unhappy - who wanted to spend the whole day with a jerk like Koji anyway? She frowned.   
  
She left earlier than she'd originally intended walking unhappily toward town. She stopped suddenly when she realized something vitially important. She didn't know where Blue Creek was, or where exactly she was supposed to be going.  
  
Had she forgotten? Did Saitou say? She couldn't remember. Just as she was about to head back and see if Kenshin knew where the elusive Blue Creek was a scuffle drew her attention. She turned cautiously, hand sliding up behind her to reach for her kunai. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned her surroundings.  
  
There was another shift and she reacted before thinking, tossing her kunai. She watched them embed themselves in a tree and the a figure emerged, hands held up defensively.  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey, no need to get violent!" She scowled as she came face to face with a smiling Koji.   
  
"You! What do you think you're doing, baka!? I could have killed you just now!" Misao practically screeched, she was *not* in the mood for this.  
  
"Worried about me, are you?" Koji asked, a mysterious smirk playing across his lips.  
  
"You wish." Misao shot back, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
Koji sighed. "So, I take it you don't know the way to Blue Creek, do you." Misao detected a hint of amusement in Koji's voice that ever so subtly grated on her nerves.  
  
"I do so!" she objected quickly, which only served to make Koji's eyebrows raise a bit.   
  
"Oh. Is that so? Well, by all means..lead on McDuff." Koji said, his smug smirk remaining intact.  
  
Misao paused and scratched her head. Had he just called her 'McDuff'? What was a 'McDuff'? Was that a name? Was it some kind of foreign insult? Should she be smacking him? She wasn't sure.  
  
He watched her for a moment before breaking into a howl of laughter. "Oh, you should see the look on your face!"   
  
  
  
She frowned, her confusion dimming as her anger grew. How dare he laugh at her?! She was just about to lay into him with a verbal retort when he began talking again.  
  
  
  
"It's from a play," he explained. "A foreign man lived at my house when I was young and he loved to read these plays by this man called 'Shakespeare'. All very interesting but I remember very little of them anymore."  
  
She stared at him, not sure what to think of this strange character. He however just turned and began walking off.  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's get down there before the iron gruff shows up and says we're slacking off."  
  
She watched him go before determining she didn't want to lose sight of him or else she'd get lost, so she scampered along behind him.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.....  
  
Review responses....  
  
AnImEfReAk81: You are welcome, hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Lychee2: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you decided to give the Saitou/Misao pairing a try.   
  
Amanda: Glad you liked the last chapter. As for any "action" between Saitou and Misao....it's still a ways till we get to that. There is going to be a major twist develop within the next two or three chapters that will take Misao and Saitou's relationship into a totally new direction, so...yeah, it's gonna be awhile.   
  
Phillip Sneazelburg XI: Cat-chan! Glad you enjoyed the water fight! It was such fun to write about! This has still got a ways to go, so hopefully it will keep getting better and better til the very end.  
  
TacsGurlJess: TGJ! Hey there girl! Glad you like the fic so far, and thank you for reviewing! As for the 'can't stop kissing' thing...well um, I think that the chemistry between them is so strong that it is pulling them together, despite their futile attempts to stop it. IT WILL HAPPEN! I assure you!   
  
WEIRDkittyw/wingz: Thank you! I blame my love for alternate pairings on the fact that I began my fanfic writing hobby by writing Buffy crossovers. It just evolved from there, and I just can't seem to stop myself from doing it in almost every fic I write. I have even corrupted poor P-chan! She was a Aoshi/Misao reader till I got ahold of her! *evil grin* Anyway, glad that you enjoyed this chapter as well as the pairing.  
  
Adultfanfiction.net reviewers:  
  
Poppy: Glad you approve of the new chapter. As for them finally getting "together", well that won't be happening for a few more chapters yet. And as for Kenshin....well, let's just say, he may dislike Saitou...but within the next couple of chapters, he and the Wolf will be agreeing most whole-heartedly on something, that they will! *evil laugh*  
  
Fyyrrose: Thank you so much for your constant reviews. We are so happy that you like the way the fic is turning out. Actually, *we* are really happy with the way it is turning out! *grins* Just keep reading and reviewing and this fic will be completed in no time I bet!  
  
Zalphinian: Thank you for reviewing. We are relieved to hear that you thought we handled the characterizations right. That is our biggest concern I think in writing this. But it seems as if we are succeeding, so *Yay*!  
  
MysticInca: Thanks Mystic, glad you like.  
  
Yami Kitsune and Rurouni_agra: Thanks guys, glad you like the fic. Hope you continue to read it and enjoy!  
  
wink wink*: You think the idea of Saitou/Misao is great? *gasp* We do too! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hoshiko: We are very honored that you took the time to read and review our fic. Especially since you hardly read guy/girl fics. Thanks for giving us a shot!   
  
Mediaminer.org reviewers:  
  
G and EirwenLai: Thanks to you both for reviewing. We really appreciate it and glad that you liked it! 


	11. Chapter 11: Stake Out Day One

Amber Horizons  
  
- Chapter 11 -   
  
Stake Out - Day 1  
  
Saitou looked up as someone dropped yet another file onto his desk. He spared his visitor a passing glance as they just as quickly high tailed it out, leaving him alone again. He needed to concentrate and figure out how he wanted to manage from this point forward and he couldn't. That damn girl was distracting him and she wasn't even in the area!   
  
He sighed heavily, reaching for his cigarettes. By now she should've met up with Koji. He briefly wondered if she would flirt as outrageously with her new partner as she had with the Battousai or if she reserved such shows for him alone. While typically something being reserved for him might cause him some delight, Misao's plays for his attention were not welcome when handled that way. He frowned and reached the flip open the new folder.  
  
Another witness. A young woman - Honda Ayame - injured in an attack. She'd been moved to the next town over. There was an unexpected and unwanted trip he would have to make within the week. He also had to handle Koji and Misao's reports, handle the rest of his paper work and manage the other four cases he was working on. One of which was a gruesome murder from the west end of Tokyo. He yawned. It was too early for this stuff, that or he was getting too old, he thought with a grin.  
  
Once more, his mind wandered back to Misao and how she was handling her assignment with Koji. The grin immediately faded. Shaking his head in attempts to dispell all irrational thought concerning the weasel and her little games, Saitou began setting up all he would need for the trip he would be taking within a few days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside of the shabby cabin that was to be their 'base of operation', Misao sat, staring in abject boredom out of the window that faced the target area they would be staking out. She scowled darkly as her 'partner' once again starting humming that infernal tune!   
  
It was three notes! Three! Arranged in the most annoying pattern he could manage, and he didn't even seem to notice how much it was irking her! Or... she thought grouchily, he just doesn't care. She was beginning to suspect the later of her choices. It continued on for almost an hour until Misao felt her nerves snap. Rounding on Koji, she threw him her most intimidating glare. To her dismay, he suddenly abandoned the humming and started crooning.   
  
  
  
She turned away from the window where she was watching their target with wide eyes. There was no way he was actually singing - the guy - . . .  
  
"Shut up!" She exclaimed. "Stop for Kami's sake, you're going to give us away or something!"  
  
Koji stopped, grinning mischeviously back at her.   
  
"And don't smile! It creeps me out." Misao retorted, turning back to the window.  
  
There came a soft sigh from behind followed by shuffling before Koji came to stand beside her. She could feel his eyes on her, boring into the top of her head as he stared down at her. She really didn't like it. At all. Finally having had enough of this, she looked up, glaring daggars. "What?!"  
  
"Sorry."   
  
She blinked.  
  
"What?" She breathed.   
  
"Sorry," he replied, nonchalantly, turning his gaze up and over her out the window. "About before."   
  
She blinked again. There was nothing quite like a casual apology, she thought, somewhat irritably.  
  
"Well you should be," she grumbled. If he thought she was forgiving him that easily, he had better think again. "You didn't even know me...still don't know me, but yet you felt obligated to make such a statement."  
  
Koji bowed his head slightly, heaving a sigh before looking back at her. "You're right. I didn't know you. That's the problem."  
  
What is he talking about? she thought, totally flabbergasted by the way this conversation was going. "What problem are you talking about?"  
  
She couldn't be sure, but she was almost certain that his face held the hint of a blush before he turned back to the window. "The problem is that I didn't know you when I made that comment....but I wanted to. I dealt with the situation badly, and I'm sorry for that."  
  
Misao felt her eyes widen in surprise. He sounded so....sincere. Was it possible that he actually meant what he said? Glancing back out the window for a moment, Misao thought it over before nodding her head once in resolution.   
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
There was a moment of silence in the small cabin before Koji replied, "Arigatou, Misao. I am greatful."  
  
Misao huffed, blushing a bit at all this attention. "Never mind that, let's get back to work. We have a mission to accomplish." she muttered, and with that said, both went back to watching the old mill in the distance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Misao snapped. "How many times do I have to say it!"  
  
Koji looked up from where he sat, leaning in his flimsy western chair. It was a nice wooden piece but cheap. He tilted back on two legs once more, ceasing to hum.  
  
"Oh," he grinned. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you don't like it when I hum."  
  
"No you don't, you're trying to annoy me. What kind of police officer are you anyway? Does your boss know you're a loser?" She cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow.  
  
His grin vanished as he set the chair back on all four legs and stood. "Who's a loser?"  
  
She waved him off, dismissing him. "Go get lunch or something. I'm hungry and you're not doing anything."   
  
His mouth twisted into a frown, and his stare seemed to intensify as his eyes narrowed but he backed off, stepping out and leaving her alone.  
  
"Weirdo..." she murmured turning to look back out the window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koji grumbled as he grudgingly made his way to town to pick up supplies.  
  
She calls me a loser?! He thought bitterly as he chucked a pebble into the nearby shrubs. That little bitch! She doesn't even know me yet, but still she passes judgement. I'm not a weirdo. I'm just as good as Fujita Goro.. Better even. Feh, I'll show her I'm not a weirdo!   
  
Koji continued walking, lost in his thoughts, convinced that Misao was somehow comparing him to the older man and finding him lacking. It irritated him to no end. Ever since he'd lain eyes on her at the shrine, he'd thought.... well, he'd wanted her. Then later, he witnessed her crawling all over his boss and it had irked him severely. How had a pompous ass like him gotten someone like her?   
  
He'd been surprised to see her again at the dojo when he'd stopped by with Sano to visit Sano's friend there, so surprised in fact that he'd opened his big mouth and said the worst thing he could've possibly said. He had to fix it somehow. She'd accepted his apology, that was a start. But he still had a long way to go before he had her full confidence, then perhaps if he played his cards right, he'd have her full affections as well...  
  
He grinned, a hint of malice to his counteneance. Then there could be no denying it. No one could look down on him again, and certainly not that damn annoying, overbearing Fujita Goro. He squirmed with delight as he thought of the little ninja crawling all over him and Fujita gritting his teeth in jealousy and displeasure. It was too good. It was... intensely satisfying. He determined it would happen. He would make it happen.   
  
The day had suddenly gotten a lot brighter.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou stared down at his papers, trying to determine what was what. Some half-wit had come in his office and opened the windows and mother nature had rearranged his office. Or, at least his paper work, he thought irritably. Off handedly he realized Misao would be coming soon. She had actually plagued him most of the day. From thoughts of Kenshin to Koji and everything in between Misao had scarcely left his mind. The little minx just wouldn't leave him alone, physically or mentally. Finally gaining some semblance of order with the paperwork, Saitou leaned back in his chair to await Misao's arrival.  
  
Misao grumbled, stretching her arms over her head. This job sucked. Why did she have to sit around with that annoying Koji guy anyway? She walked along the dirt path, stifling another yawn. She was tired and she had barely done anything all day except yell at her idiot 'partner'.  
  
The hour or so she'd had to herself while he was off gathering lunch had been great. Of course, it had also been boring. It was however useful. It had proved she liked Koji being around more than she liked being alone.  
  
He'd come back bearing food. That was the up-point. The corresponding bad point, he was suddenly very talkative and very friendly. Not a good kind of friendly, but not a perverted kind of friendly. It was... odd. The guy was doing everything but batting his eyelashes at her. The thought caused her to laugh.  
  
  
  
So Koji was flirting with her. Great.  
  
What a guy magnet she was. Somehow she didn't feel she'd accomplished anything. Koji reminded her distinctly of something you didn't want to get on your hands cause it was slimy.   
  
She continued to make her way to headquarters, easily putting Koji out of her mind for the moment. She had a report to file. When she arrived, she knocked on Saitou's office door once. Without waiting for an invitation, Misao sighed and opening the door, stepped inside. Saitou's piercing gaze swung in her direction, pinning her with those golden orbs. Misao felt a tingle run along her spine, but shook it off. It was then that Misao realized she had no idea as to what Saitou expected from her in terms of a report. She stood there awkwardly for a moment until she saw his lips twist into a smirk.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"Well what?"   
  
"Where's the report?"  
  
"Well... that's the thing."  
  
"The thing?" His grin only got wider.  
  
"Yeah... the thing." She said. "I don't remember what kind of report I'm supposed to be giving you."  
  
A moment of silence passed and then another. She glanced back at Saitou to see his head rested on one hand, his shoulders shaking in silent mirth.  
  
Was... Was he laughing at her?   
  
"H-hey!" She exclaimed, though it did little to deter him; he continued to laugh silently.  
  
It dawned on Misao then, as she stood there glaring at him, that Saitou should laugh more. He was already handsome, there was no doubt in her mind of that. But just this simple act caused such a drastic change in his face it was.... startling. He appeared years younger as the lines on his face practically disappeared, becoming non-existent. Hajime Saitou was, by all means, a strikingly handsome man.  
  
Just as she was thinking on this, his humor vanished as his eyes rose to meet hers once more.  
  
"Half-wit," he murmured. "You were supposed to write it. This is an official project, weasel."   
  
She flustered and felt her cheeks burn. Like she had time to be writing down the paltry events of her day with that moron Koji. She opened her mouth to say just that when the door behind her swept open  
  
"Here's my report, sir."   
  
Misao watched with a deepening frown as Koji handed over a set of papers and then her 'partner' turned and left without so much as a glance at her. She might have been standing outside on the other side of the window or something!   
  
Jerk.   
  
She turned her attention back to Saitou only to see him still staring at her.  
  
"Oh shut up! The only reason he has a report is because the lazy bum didn't do anything all day!"   
  
Saitou frowned. "Are you saying my officers are slacking, weasel?"  
  
She leaned forward, hands on her hips. "That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Saitou reclined back in his chair, bringing his arms up to rest behind his head as he stared at Misao for a moment. The silence was maddening however, and Misao felt her already strained nerves reach their limit. With a growl and a dramatic spin on her heel she flounced out of the office. Her mind was whirling. How did she always end up in these awful situations? Couldn't anyone - she blinked coming to a halt as she walked straight into another person.  
  
She apologized without thinking, as though automatic reflex before taking a closer look at her. She appeared to be a mere ordinary townswoman, with the notable exception of the elegantly wrapped package in her hands. The woman excused her and walked on by and Misao thought nothing further of it. Except that perhaps it was odd to see such a woman in a police station.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou was in mid-puff on his cigarette when the door opened again revealing another unwanted visitor. Hadn't he had enough of those today? His eyes caught sharply however on the defined lines of a refined kimono and he groaned. Not again. Eyes closing briefly, Saitou exhaled the smoke he had just inhaled before speaking.  
  
"Well, what brings you here, Mayaka-san?" As if I didn't already know. Saitou added silently as he eyed the pretty young woman in the door way.  
  
Soft brown eyes quickly lit up in a way that had Saitou inwardly cringing and wishing that he had remained silent. Sighing, he realized that his day had just gone from bad to worse.  
  
"Oh, Fujita-san, I was cooking a batch of tea cakes earlier and suddenly realized that I had made entirely too many. Of course, I then thought of you and wondered if you would like to share a few with me." Mayaka gushed cheerfully, and held out the parcel of little cakes in her hands.  
  
Shidou Mayaka - the woman in front of him was a well learned lesson. Be very careful how you handle rescued women. He'd rescued her some months ago and in a show of gentlemanly politeness, he'd done all he could to treat her gently. Unfortunately the girl had gone head over heels insane and apparently convinced herself she loved him.   
  
She wasn't unpleasant. She was nice to look at - sweet, curvy figure, pretty smile, long beautiful hair. When dressed up he'd found the little street urchin was quite a beauty. Sometimes her overly suggestive ploys did strike a chord with him, but he didn't want to encourage her anymore than necessary.   
  
Sleeping with her was out of the question. It didn't stop her from trying, although he wasn't quite sure what she was trying for. Did she want to marry him or sleep with him? He didn't have the first clue what she wanted from him.  
  
She was nothing, he realized, like Misao. Not the least bit. Feminine and soft - despite her background she was polite and dainty. The differences between the two were glaring.  
  
"No, thank you. It was kind of you to come all this way, however." He cursed the fact his attempts to pawn her off on Koji were unsuccessful.   
  
He found himself subjected to a dramatic pout put as the woman's shoulder's slumped slightly in disappointment. Then, in the next moment, she was smiling again.   
  
"I understand that you're very busy, Fujita-san. I'll just leave these with you then and I'll make something else tomorrow for us to share tomorrow." the young woman gushed as she lay her carefully wrapped treats on the Wolf's desk.  
  
Without another word, she turned and swept from his office quickly, the scent of sakura blossoms lingering a moment longer before fading away. With a groan, Saitou leaned back in his chair, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes wearily. Thank Kami she's gone, he thought. Taking a deep breath, letting it escape his thin lips with a whoosh, he sat back up straight and picked up the file that Koji had dropped off. The day wasn't quite over yet....best get back to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misao's steps became more sluggish as she neared the dojo. Things had seemed to changed between herself and Himura since last night. He hadn't said anything about her blatantly flirting with him in front of Saitou during their night out, but she knew he had noticed it.   
  
How could he not notice it? She couldn't have been more obvious. Well, okay, maybe she could have, but what would have been the point? She got her point across. Or... she thought she did. She didn't really know what the point was. Only that Saitou was there, he hated Kenshin, and she had this undeniable urge to make him notice her. What better way than to make use of Himura?  
  
She paused. That sounded bad. She wasn't actually using him... Er... was she? She approached the dojo, stepping inside the gate. Himura didn't seem to be around so she headed in, pausing inside the doorway with a sigh. She was about to turn off and head to her room when the scent of food caught her. Himura was cooking!   
  
She couldn't repress the tingle the scent of food sent straight to her belly. Wow, was she hungry! Being ticked off at Koji really worked up an appetite. She let her nose lead her to the kitchen.   
  
The moment he caught sight of her, he spoke. "Hello Misao-dono. How was your day today?"  
  
She smiled. How was he so cheerful all the time? He seemed to exude good-natured emotions that it was hard sometimes to remember that he was once the feared manslayer - Hitokiri Battousai.   
  
"It went okay, I guess." she murmured, plopping herself down on one of the cushions positioned at the table and began playing with the hem of her outfit.  
  
Kenshin turned to her, noticing her tone of voice. "Is something wrong, Misao-dono? You sound as if you have had a good day, that you do."  
  
Sighing softly, Misao looked up into her friend's violet eyes. "I'm sorry, Himura. About....about last night. With the flirting and the.....well, with the way I acted. It was...inexcusable." she bowed her head once more, finding it unbearable to continue maintaining eye contact.  
  
Silence filled the room as the rurouni stood, staring wide-eyed at the young woman before him. Her apology had startled him...there had really been no need for one. The flirting hadn't been what bothered him so much as the identity of the person she had been trying to make jealous by doing so. Hajime Saitou. Kenshin shook his head slightly, what was Misao thinking? Deciding that it wasn't his place to interfere, Kenshin stepped over to kneel beside Misao. Reaching out, he cupped her chin gently, tilting her head up so that their eyes met.  
  
"Misao-dono, there is no need to apologize. And although I disapprove of what is going on between you and Saitou, I will not interfere, that I will not. In the end, it will be your decision, that it will." Kenshin said softly, smiling the rurouni smile that always managed to put Misao at ease.  
  
A small smile crept to Misao's lips and leaned in to give Kenshin a hug, offering her thanks and her appreciation for his friendship. "Thanks, Himura."   
  
Drawing back from the embrace, Kenshin nodded, then turned back to the feast he had been preparing. Some of the tension had been resolved, yet Misao still felt bad for what she had done. She supposed she would just have to really make it up to Himura by cooking breakfast before she left for the mill in the morning. Misao smiled slightly wondering why she couldn't have fallen for a guy like Kenshin instead of... No, she told herself. She wouldn't think about that right now. She would not analyze her feelings for Saitou and the implications that they implied. Sighing softly, Misao rose from the table and went to wash up for dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A small smile crept to Misao's lips and leaned in to give Kenshin a hug, offering her thanks and her appreciation for his friendship. "Thanks, Himura."   
  
Drawing back from the embrace, Kenshin nodded, then turned back to the feast he had been preparing. Some of the tension had been resolved, yet Misao still felt bad for what she had done. She supposed she would just have to really make it up to Himura by cooking breakfast before she left for the mill in the morning. Misao smiled slightly wondering why she couldn't have fallen for a guy like Kenshin instead of... No, she told herself. She wouldn't think about that right now. She would not analyze her feelings for Saitou and the implications that they implied. Sighing softly, Misao rose from the table and went to wash up for dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	12. Chapter 12: Stake Out Day Four

Amber Horizons  
  
- Chapter 12 -  
  
Stake Out - Day Two  
  
Misao's next few days went pretty much the same as the first had. Sitting inside the musty old cabin, staring out the less-than-clean window at the abandoned mill in which *no* activity *whatsoever* was occuring, while listening to Koji hum that infernal tune yet again. Needless to say, by the fourth day she felt like causing her partner some *serious* hurt.  
  
"Shut up!" she snapped. "We went through this already!"   
  
His lips turned up into a smirk. "There's nothing better to do," he replied. "Besides you've refused to engage me in pleasant conversation."   
  
She shot him a withering look. "Discussing the signficance of an obi tied in the front as opposed to the back isn't pleasant conversation. You're just trying to get at something dirty. You're such a pervert."  
  
His grin only widened. "What's wrong with that?"   
  
She growled at him and turned back to the window resuming their silence as he didn't press the subject. Several long minutes passed, the silence making her edgy. When he again began to hum Misao felt her frustration only rise further. There was no happy medium. The silence bothered her, but so did his humming.   
  
"Ah!" She smiled widely. "I know! *You* go outside."  
  
"Hmm?" He drawled. "What for?"  
  
"Just because you're annoying me."  
  
"I haven't said anything," he protested.   
  
"I know, you're just bothersome."   
  
He frowned, rising to his feet. Her good humor vanished as the young, brash officer towered over her. His eyes glinted at her as both arms rose to trap her back against the wall.  
  
"Bothersome?" He questioned.  
  
Misao tried to repress a tremble. This wasn't good. She didn't like the look he was giving her.  
  
"Bothersome," she snapped, holding her resolve. She had to be strong. 'Don't look weak', she chanted, over again over again.  
  
It was while she was in the midst of her chanting that she felt Koji tense, effectively breaking her concentration. She looked up to see him intently staring out the window behind her. Shifting, Misao turned to see what had suddenly drawn Koji's attention. She gasped, reacting quickly, she grabbed the front of Koji's uniform and dropped down, dragging the man down with her so that they were out of veiw from the window. This is it! Misao thought as she rose back up cautiously to peer over the window sill. Yep, still there. Three figures were at that moment moving about in front of the old mill. Quickly, she tried to take note of any distinguishable features she could make out from their position. Misao became frustrated when she realized that she couldn't really see any facial features clearly.   
  
Damn it.  
  
Annoying, conniving, little bitch, Koji thought irritably, turning his gaze toward her as she looked avidly out the window. This was a waste of a trip. Whoever those guys were they weren't going to be of any help. Not today. They were too far away to distinguish anything and they'd only end up getting chewed out by Fujita for reporting 'less than helpful information' something he'd heard all too many times. The irritable bastard couldn't say something optimistic like 'better than nothing' or, 'it was a start'. No, the old geezer had to be pessimistic.   
  
He let the scowl slide away as Misao leaned back pressing herself against his chest. For a moment he thought the move to be intentional, but then she spun away from him as though burned. He felt his thoughts darken once more.  
  
Bitch. Who was she to be so damn picky? Was she too good for him?   
  
He bit back the frown and instead turned away quickly. Suddenly taking a walk seemed like a very good idea.  
  
"Koji! Where do you think you're going?!" Misao hissed lowly, grabbing onto his arm and stilling his retreat.  
  
He turned. "You suddenly willing to bear my company?" He snapped with an unusual annoyance in his voice.Misao frowned.   
  
"This is no time for your nonsense, Koji! We have suspicous activity that needs to be observed and reported on!"  
  
He peered past her out the window. "Your suspects are gone, sweetheart."   
  
"What?!" Misao turned quickly to the window to find that ths men where indeed gone from the mill. Whipping back around, Misao pointed a finger at her companion. "This is all *you're* fault!" she accused.  
  
Something about her frustration was utterly satifsying. As though he'd personally caused her such aggrevation although he deserved no such credit. Still, it cooled his frustration and he fell back leaning his back against the wall turning his gaze toward the ceiling.  
  
"My fault?" He released a quick laugh. "Hardly."  
  
Misao closed her eyes, counting to ten in hopes of cooling her temper. How could he just stand there and say it wasn't his fault? He'd practically distracted her with all the humming and then--when they had suspects in their sights--he decides it's time to take a walk?!   
  
"You're impossible!!" she finally ground out before grabbing her pack and storming from the cabin.   
  
He tilted his head back and let out a bark of laughter. Maybe this assignment wasn't so awful after all. If only every day could be so amusing he thought as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou scowled. Where the hell was that paper. Just as he was ducking beneath the desk to grab the pesky leaflet he caught sight of feet. Wonderful, just what he needed. Visitors.   
  
He sat back up, clutching the troublesome sheet and dropping it down into a pile. He fought the frown that appeared when he met overly warm brown eyes.  
  
"Shidou-san," he commented dryly. "What brings you here?"   
  
He dreaded the answer.  
  
Sure enough, the nerve-shredding giggle came, he noted, as well as the annoying batting of the eyelashes. "As if you didn't know, Fujita-san. I told you I would be stopping by in a few days so that we could share a meal together, remember?"  
  
Honestly, no, he couldn't recall that. Now that he thought about it, it seemed a horrid idea. Who the hell kept letting this woman in his office? He scowled. Someone was in trouble. Deeply. He was on the brink of replying when the doors swept open and another bundle of chaos fell literally into his lap. All thunder and scowls, Misao stood. Hands perched upon her hips, a glare tainting her delicate features. He felt his grin return. Saitou stared at the young woman before his desk. A vision of Himura Kenshin danced before his eyes followed by a flirty Makimachi Misao. He blinked. Well now...   
  
"Wonderful proposition, Shidou-san." Saitou said, a bit too brightly.  
  
The woman, previously surprised at Misao's bold entrance, turned a sweet smile back to him with wide, hopeful eyes. "Really?"  
  
Misao watched, half torn between anger at Koji and irritation at whatever was going on in front of her. She wasn't quite sure what it was just yet, but she had an uneasy feeling in her belly telling her she wouldn't like it. Slapping the folder with her report on his desk, Misao felt a bit reluctant to leave. Why, she had no idea. It definitely wasn't any of her business whether Saitou entertained young women--beautiful, well-proportioned young women--in his office...alone.   
  
"There's you're damned report, all nice and official-like. You happy now?" she grumbled.  
  
A throat being cleared gently caused Misao's gaze to be brought back to the other woman. "Ano, Fujita-san, it appears that I've come at a bad time, yet again." Mayaka spoke softly, eyes lowered to the floor.   
  
Misao's eyes narrowed at the words 'yet again' and turned on her heel, all too eager to abandon the place. The feeling in her gut had only gotten worse, and now it was twisting. Ooh.. she had to get away.  
  
"I didn't say you could go, weasel." The voice stopped her cold and she felt the beginnings of dread.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Misao turned back around slowly so that she was facing Saitou, noting the ever familiar smirk. "Yes, sir?" she managed with a bit of effort.  
  
"Gomen, Shidou-san, I really should watch my manners. I would like to introduce you to one of my employees, Makimachi Misao. Weasel, this is Shidou Mayaka....a friend of mine."  
  
Misao felt her limited patience snap and recoil sharply back at her. She cast a fraction of a smile at Saitou's guest before turning on him the full force of her reknowned glare.  
  
"I don't have time for this. I spent the whole day with that glory mutt, Koji. I don't come here to have tea chats!"  
  
Mayaka, who had been about to offer a courteous hello the the woman Fujita-san had just introduced her to, was taken aback by her sudden outburst. She looked to the man at her right to judge his reaction to his employees insubordination. She was shocked to see a smirk had appeared on his face that seemed to grow wider by the minute.   
  
"I'll determine what you come here for and what time you have for it." He stated, leaning forward in his chair.  
  
Misao stiffened at the challenge in his tone. "You wish." She ground out, eyeing him with fierce displeasure.   
  
The woman beside her brought her hands up to her mouth, a gasp escaping her lips. Misao just barely managed to hold off a glare. Why did such feminine actions always seem so fake to her?  
  
"How dare you speak to Fujita-san that way!" Mayaka screeched.  
  
Misao whirled on the other woman in a heartbeat, hackles raised and claws bared. "You..." she pointed a finger between a pair of widened eyes. "stay out of this. This is between me and the Wolf!" Mayaka sputtered indignantly as Misao turned back to Saitou, who was now leaning back in his chair, eyebrow arched in obvious amusement.   
  
"And you!" She thrust her finger with great energy at the man who'd envoked her fury, her movement causing the loose papers on Saitou's desk to take to the air. "Don't mess with me bakayarou! I've had a *really* bad day!"   
  
Her pique was accentuated with the fluttering papers of Saitou's reports, which were now scattering every which way. An arrest warrant landed on Shindou's gaping face. With a final hmph, Misao turned and stalked toward the office door.   
  
"Don't you go, weasel." Saitou growled, though to no avail. Misao simply grasped the knob and turned it, opening the door and stepped through. She threw one last defiant glare over her shoulder, then very calmly *slammed* the door behind her.  
  
Well, that didn't go quite like I thought it would... Saitou thought. His musings of his little minx's actions were cut short, however, as Mayaka's sickeningly sweet sigh filled his ears.   
  
"Well, that was certainly....interesting." the young woman spoke. Saitou winced inwardly. He'd forgotten she was there in the wake of Misao's display. "So, now that that dreadful girl is gone, are you ready, Fujita-san?"  
  
He quickly ran over the reasons in his head why he couldn't go where ever it was she seemed to want him to go, where ever it was she had in mind. After a few seconds of expectant silence she shifted, suddenly seeming uneasy.   
  
"I suppose." He half growled, pulling himself to his feet.   
  
At least, he thought, it would be a distraction from *her*, that annoying weasel girl. Why couldn't she be more... He bit back a sigh. Would weasel really get his attention if she were any less... weasel-like? He came around the desk heading for the door, Mayaka following all smiles.   
  
What a day this was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misao stomped out the door of the police building and paused on the dusty path. She scowled. Her day had been completely miserable. First Koji and then Saitou, both determined to annoy her.   
  
*Men*, she thought irritably. They lived just to be annoying, irritable or other unpleasant adjectives. She growled lowly stomping off, suddenly veering away from the path. She needed some space. Some peace and quiet and a bit of time to put everything into perspective. And she knew just the place to do that.  
  
She hadn't been there in some time, not since the last time she had passed through Tokyo. But she knew the path by heart, having walked it frequently in the past and dispite it having been overtaken by shrubbery growth, Misao could easily tell where it was. She meandered down the pathway, a smile lighting her way when she finally stepped into the perfect little clearing. She'd always loved the wilderness, so peaceful and gentle. This place she had adopted. It was her 'special place'. She plopped down at the base of a tree, cross legged imitating Aoshi and putting on a stern face.  
  
"I will meditate!" She declared to the empty circle of woodland, and suddenly feeling silly she pulled her legs up beneath her and sighed. "Or not..."   
  
Casting a gaze at the beauty surrounding her, Misao began to replay the events in Saitou's office in her mind. She couldn't believe the nerve of that man! Well alright, she could. But still, it really pissed her off that he'd gotten to her like that. How dare he flaunt his.. his.. whatever that Shindou woman was to him in her face! How dare he - ''  
  
She cut the rant off mid-stream as the memory of Saitou's expression the day she had shamelessly flirted with Himura in front of him flashed before her eyes. What was this? Revenge? Well... She had sort of started the whole thing, but...But she was different. Hajime Saitou was supposed to be ... *mature*. How dare he play childish games with her!   
  
She silently fumed. At least Kenshin was bearable.  
  
As she sat there, the melody of the running water harmonizing with the singing birds overhead lulled her a bit, causing some of the irritation she was feeling to flow out of her slowly. Leaning back further against the tree, Misao closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax. This place always seemed to have this affect on her. No matter what she had been through, it always soothed her mind, body and soul. Minutes bled into one another and time passed unnoticed by the young ninja. So relaxed was she that she failed to notice the concealed figure in the treeline off to the left of her haven.  
  
Her eyes flew open however as she heard a rustle and the heavy stomp of feet landing, as though having leapt from a tree. She gasped softly, surprised and then angry when she met familiar eyes.  
  
"You!" She huffed. "I see plenty of you at *work*. Go away."   
  
He grinned cockily. "Is that any way to talk to your partner? Your friend? Your companion? *I*, partner, was just a little worried you might be angry with me so... I followed you to make up. Sorry and all. Forgive me?"  
  
"Forgive you?! You're lucky I don't pin you to a tree with my kunai, you baka! Now leave me alone!" Misao growled, narrowing her eyes as she reached for said weapons.  
  
He held up his hands defensively. "Aww.... don't be like that. Come on, we've got to work together for a while. We could at least be sociable, right?"   
  
She tossed a frown at him as though refusing to be won over.  
  
"I...um... oh come on. I'll recite you some weird foreign poetry!" He made a pouty face and Misao was reluctant to continue being angry with him. Koji wasn't so bad, she finally decided... at least, not all the time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou brought his elbow up to rest on the table, propping his chin on his upturned hand. What a chattery female, he thought absently, licking his dry lips. He wondered absently where Misao was as he stared at the long lengths of Mayaka's dark colored hair. He wondered what it felt like, Misao's hair, curled in his hands.   
  
"Isn't that just amazing, Fujita-san?"  
  
He blinked, then nodded.  
  
"Such a man of few words." She beamed at him. "I'm not boring you with my chatter, am I?"   
  
He longed to say yes and try the sharp edge of his tongue on her but didn't dare. Mayaka was fragile - like glass - he didn't want her breaking on him. He was returning her home complete and safe.  
  
"Perhaps I should see you home, night has fallen already."  
  
For a moment her happiness dimmed, but she agreed. They rose and quietly left the candle lantern lit restaurant and headed out. The walk was short and he was eager to go. He gave her a goodybe, ushering her in quickly with dire warnings of thieves and murderers lurking in shadows and she hurried inside.  
  
Finally alone again, he sighed.  
  
He would never get used to her, nor did he want to. She would make a sweet wife for someone, but not him. He'd had that type of wife once, and he didn't want it again. Not that he hadn't loved Tokio, but this wasn't like that. He wanted something else. He wanted something spirited, something lively, something that made his blood burn. He scowled. He was thinking too much in that vein of thought.  
  
Damn that weasel girl.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saitou was halfway home when the sound of light, feminine laughter approaching filled his ears. Weasel, he thought, then frowned as a distinct male laugh joined that of Misao's. He immediately growled lowly and headed off the path, hiding himself. So who was this male hanging out with the weasel? He was going to find out. He wasn't disappointed when they passed by, smiling and talking nonsense replete with dramatic hand motions. His brows drew down.   
  
Koji.   
  
When she'd left his office hadn't she been upset with Koji? She was certainly very apt to change her mind, wasn't she?  
  
Keeping to the shadows that had fallen with the sun's decline, Saitou trailed the pair as they made their way laughingly toward the Kamiya dojo. Since there was a certain lack of hiding places around the building, Saitou had to settle on remaining far enough away so that he could conceal himself. This action caused him to lose the advantage of hearing what was being said between the two, which, to his annoyance, didn't sit well with him at all.  
  
Misao seemed happy enough to suddenly be back with Koji. A point he wouldn't fail to bring up. The young officer seemed hesitant to leave once they reached the dojo but Misao wasn't obviously going to invite him in, so he did the only thing he could.  
  
Leave.  
  
Saitou remained where he was, observing silently as Misao stood in front of the dojo instead of going inside. He was wondering what the little minx could be up to when she suddenly called out to him.  
  
"You can come out, I know you're there."  
  
Silently, he emerged from the shadows, fixing her with a look of irritation. "Well, I see you've gotten over your dislike of Koji, eh weasel?"  
  
Misao bristled, her good mood leaving her immediately. How dare he! "Mind your own business, Saitou." she grumbled, turning back toward the dojo. "And stop following me! I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."   
  
Saitou scowled, coming closer to the gate where she stood.   
  
"As though I have time to be following around immature girls." He replied, tone clipped. "Get yourself in check, weasel. It won't do to change your mind every ten minutes about a person."   
  
Misao opened her mouth, then snapped it closed quickly as she found herself unable to come up with a retort. Instead, she settled on glaring at the aggravating man. He glared back and the tension mounted. Blessedly it was broken by Kenshin, who chose that moment to emerge from the dojo.   
  
"Misao-dono, you are back I see." the rurouni smiled. He then looked at Saitou, all pleasantness leaving his features. "Saitou," Kenshin's voice lowered a bit as he addressed the cop. "I am curious as to what brings you here, that I am."  
  
Saitou took the moment to reach into his pocket, desperately in need of a cigarette. "Nothing that concerns you, Battousai. Although, maybe her hanging out with you is bad idea. Your both idiots."  
  
He turned quickly and began walking toward town, leaving a seething Misao and a startled Kenshin in his wake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.... 


	13. Chapter 13: The Concequences of Obsessio...

**Buffybot76:** Attention everyone! I must warn you now that this chapter is going to be very dark and some (if not most) content may not be suitable for all audiences. Forgive us, but this **had** to happen in order for the story to progress. Read at your own risk!

- Chapter 13 - 

**_The Consequences of Obsession_**

The next day of Misao and Koji's mission went as the previous ones had. Long, slow and uneventful, leaving the partners in a state of utter boredom. Misao sat in her usual position at the window, intently watching for any movement around the old mill below. For his part, Koji stood in a corner of the hut, intently watching Misao. He watched her as she swatted absently at a stray lock of bangs, her perfect little mouth drawn up in a cute little pout as she realized that they weren't going to see any action today. He smiled slightly to himself content to stare at his moody young partner. She glanced a different direction, and he watched as her expression changed suddenly.

"Stupid idiot... who does he think he is getting involved in my life..."

Koji blinked.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms suddenly and he got the distinct impression she wasn't seeing anything beyond the glass.

He watched in amusement as she continued talking and as she spoke he slowly came to the realization of just **who** she was complaining about. Fujita Goro. So, the bastard had done something to displease his little Misao, had he? _Perfect,_ Koji thought, _I could use this to my advantage somehow._

Without making a sound, Koji approached Misao, who still sat with arms crossed at the window. She paused once to take a breath before continuing with her rant.

"Doesn't even **care** he's barging into my business. Dumb jerk, he doesn't own me! Oooh, and then flirting with that little tart!" She suddenly shot to her feet and whirled around walking straight into Koji.

"Eh?" She paused and looked up at him, her angry expression vanishing for a moment. It took all of a moment for it to reappear. "What do you think you're doing?! Don't stand so close to me! I need space!"

He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning down to eye level with her. "Having a bad day, Misao-chan? Surely it's not that bad."

He expected the soothing tone of his voice would calm her, at least a little. The sudden and violent backlash was completely unexpected. The sharp sting of her hand against his face was a mighty blow and momentarily he was completely breathless.

"Who are you calling 'Misao-chan'?!"

Shock faded as anger took its place. Koji's hand tightened on Misao's shoulder, fisting the cloth of her uniform top, fingers biting painfully into the flesh beneath. Who did this bitch think she was slapping him like that? Was it too much for her to allow him to comfort her when it was obvious that Fujita was being an ass? Why did she put up with that jerk? Why?!

_I'll show her._ Koji thought furiously. _She has me to love her! She doesn't need him and I'll ****__prove_ it!

Misao's breath caught sharply. "Ow! Koji, cut it out, you're hurting me." She winced, attempting to free herself from the steel-like grip. "Officers shouldn't behave like brutes!" She scolded, hoping to snap him out of it, or... or something!

It only caused the spark in his eyes to ignite into a firestorm. He growled, twisting his hand off her shoulder as he brought his other hand up, snagging both her wrists. In a swift move, he had them pulled up sharply over her head. He bodily pushed her back, slamming her hard against the wall, banging her head against the wooden panel.

"K-Koji..." Her heart pounded painfully fast in her chest as terror took over. She stared fearfully at her captor, struggling fruitlessly, bringing her knee up to kick him only to have him antcipate the move and press his knee between her legs. She bit her lip apprehensively, mind racing. How was she going to get out of this?!

She continued to struggle despite the seemingly hopeless position she was in. It was in her nature. She was oniwabanshuu. Makimachi Misao did not go down without a fight! He had lowered his face closer to hers, so close in fact, that she could feel his breath against her cheek. She wrinkled her nose at the sour stench which eminated from his oral cavity, the smell only serving to stimulate the growing nausea welling in her stomach. She nearly gagged. Turning her face as far away from the close proximity of his own, Misao once again tried to wrestle herself free.

This only seemed to urge Koji on as he transferred the grip on her wrists into one hand so that the other was free to grasp her chin, forcing her to look back at him. She took in the almost maniacal look in his eyes and did the only thing she could think of. She spat in his face.

A look of outright rage took over his features then, and the next thing Misao felt was the excruciating pain of Koji's knuckles as he backhanded her, her head snapping back to crack against the solid oak wall again. A sharp, piercing throb erupted in the base of her skull.

She continued to struggle, despite its ineffectiveness. He held her fast, hands high above her head, her body strained against the wall, squirming against him as he shifted, pressing his heavy body against hers. She lessened her struggles, not liking the closeness of his body but continued to try to pull her arms free.

"Koji-"

"Shhh..." His eyes seemed to glint. "Too much talking."

"K-" She attempted to speak again, hoping maybe she could get through to him. Maybe this could be avoided. Maybe 'this' didn't have to be what she feared it was going to be, but the sick tightening of her belly told her otherwise.

Koji pressed closer and she felt all her fears confirmed as she felt the definite evidence of his arousal pressed against her. Gasping, Misao redoubled her efforts to escape his grip, but sadly could not gain her release. She stiffened when she felt his free hand move up her side to caress the curve of her left breast through her uniform top.

"Please stop." The words came out as a whimper, and she cursed herself inwardly at her show of weakness.

"Now why would I want to stop?" A smirk appeared, blending with the shadows cast across his face, causing Koji's handsome face to take on a more sinister appearance. "Don't worry Misao, I'll take care of you. Unlike that bastard Fujita, **I'll** show you how it feels to be cherished."

She'd never thought she would not want to be noticed as a woman by a man before, but now that perception was permanetly warped. She gasped brokenly as his hand curved completely around her breast and she whimpered.

"Oh... don't... " Tears filled her eyes despite her desperately trying to fight them. How could she... how could she get away? Fear sank its icy claws deep in her belly as the overwhelming weight of 'no escape' settled heavy on her shoulders. She couldn't get away.

She flinched when she felt the first touch of his lips upon hers. She reacted without thought, snapping her teeth down on his bottom lip. His recoil was sharp and swift. The hand around her breast tightened suddenly and she was yanked toward him and turned.

He shoved her ruthlessly forward, her face slapping hard against the wall. She was still fighting tears when she felt the tie at her waist being pulled. Almost within the blink of an eye, the dark pink sash that always adorned the waist of her oniwabanshuu uniform was around her wrists, effectively binding them together. Roughly turning her back around, Koji made a small loop from the ends of the material and then pulled up on it, forcing her to rise to her toes. With a yank, he lifted her completely from the ground as he hung the loop around a nail that was jutting out slightly from the wall overhead.

Once the material had been secured over the nail, Koji knelt down, running his hands over her squirming hips and flailing legs as he went and grasped her ankles, spreading them wide apart. A scream tore at her throat at the feel of his hands on her legs. His head shot up suddenly and for a moment he looked like he might panic. It passed quickly however as he reached for a small length of rope near the window. Misao's struggles intensified as she watched fearfully as he picked up the old, dirty rope, testing it's strength in his hands before he approached. Even though she twisted her head away violently, he still managed to snag the material across her open mouth, tying it tightly.

"Chew on that, sweetheart, we need to keep the noise down."

Backing away, Koji cocked his head to the side, bringing a hand up and cupping his chin in an indecisive pose. "Hmm. Now if I'm going to do this right, we're both going to have to have alot less clothes on, you know? How about we start with you, ne?"

Misao's eyes widened more with each word and her breath became ragged through her gag as she felt her heart and stomach lurch in sync with one another. _No. No no, please no!_ She repeated the small word in her head, as though maybe if she said it enough times it would make this all go away. Make it all a bad dream. One that she could wake from and laugh it off because she would never allow herself to be put into a situation like this in the first place. Right? _No, no, no, no. Kami-sama, please ****__NO_!

The clanging sound of metal meeting wood was unexpected.

"Hmm? Kunai?" A grin quirked up his lips. "That's unexpectedly useful."

He reached down and picked up one of the gleaming silver weapons and brought it up. He pressed the cool metal to her cheek.

"You've never seen one of your kunai like this before have you? As something that could hurt you in someone else's hands." Her eyes widened as she went deathly still. "But don't worry, pet, I'm not going to hurt you. This is our special time."

Her mouth was dry. She swallowed hard, tempted to close her eyes and not open them again. Ever. She felt the tug before she heard the sickening tear of cloth. Her clothes... The tears brimming hotly in her eyes finally fell down her cheeks.

When the clothes came off, all of them, there was a brief period where time stopped. Had she ever felt so cold in her life? Had she ever felt so exposed, so vulnerable? The walls of the small dingy room closed in. She could not escape him. His eyes. They roamed over her like a starved animal's, searching for sustenance. The heat from them and his body scorched her, an unbearable heat that left her longing for the cold once again. His scent reeked of darkness, of evil incarnate, causing her stomach to roll and heave.

There was nothing she could do to stop him. The only power she held was that of remaining silent. Of not allowing him to hear the sounds he sought to bring forth from her. He wished to hear her moan. To hear her sigh. He wished to hear the sound of his name on her lips. If nothing else, she would deny him this.

Roaming hands, searching lips, an invading tongue. They consumed her even as she desperately tried to focus all of her attention--her sanity--on something...anything... any**one** else.

_Saitou._

Her heart cried out to him as his name echoed in her mind. And when the inevitably painful invasion of her body took place, she was blissfully unaware for that brief moment as she thought of him.

Misao's eyes drooped, and fell closed as she lost conciousness. Her head slammed back against the wall roughly, resulting in a sharp thunk that caused Koji's head to snap up from where he'd been nuzzling a breast. Through the haze of his lust, the young officer could barely make out the face of his--in his mind, at least--willing partner. He was lost in the rhythmic thrusts he was initiating upon the soft, pliable body against him.

His breath hitched as he felt himself rising closer and closer to his peak. Another moment and he was there, falling against the warm body, sandwiching it between himself and the cold, hard wall. Struggling to catch his breath, Koji lifted his head once more, his eyesight now uninhibited.

Long, thick lashes brushed against pale, smooth cheekbones, one of which was marred with a single darkening bruise. Full, pink lips parted slightly, not in the throws of ecstacy, but as a result of unconsciousness. Silence filled the cabin. No moans of delight or sighs of completion. Nothing, but his own ragged breath and the creaking of aged wood.

As his thought process began to kick in, Koji's eyes widened as he took in the whole picture before him. Misao, his partner, stripped of her clothing. Tied up and hung against the wall in the same fashion as a torture victim.

_Torture._

No, he hadn't intended torture! Only pleasure, not pain.

_"...you're hurting me."_

She had wanted this. He was sure of it! She **had** wanted this....hadn't she?

_"Please stop."_

Panic ebbed at his senses. _What --_

He cringed, shuddering, backing away from her. He pulled at his clothes thoughtlessly staring wide eyed at the ravished girl hanging from the ceiling. His mouth went dry, his hands shook uneasily. He stared in positive horror for a few minutes before it got the better of him.

Unsteadily, his feet took him to the door. He pulled it open with a rattle and stepped over the threshold. His lungs expanded to take in more air, but it didn't help. His chest felt tight.

He... He was ...

What if Fujita found out? **When** Fujita found out.

His head felt light.

He numbly pulled the door closed, trying to block out the memory. He couldn't. It lingered. He tensed, his entire body stiff. He had to get away. Now. His legs lunged forward as he took off. There would be no report this night. He couldn't possibly look Fujita in the eye. Not now. Maybe not ever. He suddenly had a very strong urge to skip town.

*~*~*~*~*~* 

tbc...

**Buffybot76:** O.O;; Bet none of you saw **that** coming, ne? Please don't kill us, it all went according to plot's devious plan. Plus, now we have a really good reason for Saitou to kill Koji! ^_^ Please review and let us know what you think, and hopefully, next chapter will be up soon.


	14. Chapter 14: The Aftermath

Amber Horizons  
  
- Chapter 14 -  
  
The Aftermath  
  
A small rabbit sat in the midst of a valley. A light breeze gently blew past, causing it to twitch its velvet ears as the small creature nibbled at the colorful blossoms. It hopped at a leisurely pace, making its way through the concealing safety of the grass until it reached the corner foundation of a small structure. Within the interior of the secluded, ramshackled hut movement was heard, causing the timid animal's ears to twitch intently and listen.  
  
A slight rustle. Soft scraping of skin against a rough surface. A soft whimper. Then the rusty creak of something giving way followed directly by a loud thump. A muffled, feminine moan of pain and dispair followed by the sound of clothing being gathered.  
  
The small hare's pink nose quivered as it sniffed the air cautiously. More shuffling from within drew the animal closer as it neared the front of the hut, advancing on the entrance. A sudden whoosh of air erupted as the door swung open, crashing against the outer wall with such resonance that it echoed throughout the area, carried on the wings of the wind.  
  
The meticulous creature that had been inching its way toward the hut, started at the sudden action, immediately scrambling away in the opposite direction. A small figure staggered from the interior of the hut, clutching at peices of what had once been clothing, but now resembled mere rags. Through eyes of shame and torment, Makimachi Misao scanned the wooded area before her. She did not know where Koji had gone and her heart raced in terror at the thought of him returning.  
  
She pushed away from the building as she frantically looked around. She had to get away. She couldn't stay here. Her chest felt tight, she had an unpleasant soreness every time she moved reminding of her what Koji had done. 'As if I could ever forget,' she thought bitterly. Her head was pounding and her eyes were tired. She had to get away. She spotted a stretch of familiar woodland off to one side and wobbled toward it. She urged herself, forcing each step as she stepped over the threshold of the forest. 'Just a little farther, just a little more,' she kept telling herself.  
  
Just a little…  
  
Misao stumbled along through the quiet woodland, thoughts whirling wildly in her head. The peaceful ambiance of the forest that usually relaxed and calmed her, now made her feel trapped. Locked in, accusations of weakness echoing off the trees and back at her continuously. Her footing was clumsy on the uneven ground, as her hands fisted in the tatters of her uniform. She felt grimy all over. Her limbs were cold while the flesh beneath her clothes was achingly hot. Small short pains shot all over her body with each step. What would they think if they knew?  
  
She, the 'fomer Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu' nothing but a weak female? One that couldn't even protect herself. Hot, bitter tears welled in her eyes and she couldn't stop them. No one but the forest was there to see them. No one. She was alone in her desperation. Only the rushing sound of water was powerful enough to cut through her thoughts and she moved toward it. She stared into the moving water.  
  
Was it warm? Cold? Did she care? No....she didn't. Plunging her trembling hands into the clear water, she found it was cold. Bitingly so, but still it didn't matter. Cupping the water in her hands, she began scrubbing furiously at her exposed skin. Every inch of it felt soiled, dirty, unclean. She hated this feeling. She wanted it washed away. Bringing water to her face, Misao sought to wash the taste of Koji from her mouth. He had forced his lips on hers repeatedly, harshly bruising her delicate flesh.  
  
Grimacing, she spat out the water, but found it did no good. It was useless. She could still taste him, still feel his hands on her body. Still feel him inside her as he violated her in the most demeaning way. Her body shook with the force of her sobs and finally the dam broke loose and Misao threw back her head, letting loose a long drawn out scream of dishonored sorrow.  
  
She lowered herself further into the water. Maybe if she was numb... she thought. Maybe then she wouldn't remember the feel of him. 'No... No...,' she thought with a violent, wild pain growing within her. It didn't help. She could still feel the pinch of his fingers and the painful thrust of his hips - she choked on her own tears. Hands, now all but numb clutched at the nearly shredded cloth clinging to her wet form.  
  
~*~  
  
Himura Kenshin had been out taking a walk in the forest behind the Kamiya dojo and had so enjoyed the fresh air, that he had decided to lengthen his hike. It had been awhile since he had done this sort of thing, and so he had been wandering for a couple hours now, simply taking in the gentle breeze, the towering trees, the singing birds. Everything was beautiful and perfect.... until the comforting silence of the forest was shattered by an anguished scream that startled the rurouni from his idle thoughts.  
  
"Kyaaaaah!"  
  
Kenshin jerked violently. That scream....he knew it. It was Misao-dono's, that it was. Whipping his head around, searching the encompassing trees that lined the path, Kenshin searched for the location from which the scream had emitted. Honing in on the direction, the former hitokiri hurried forth to investigate. If he was right, and it was indeed Misao, then judging from the scream she must be in considerable anguish. Kenshin's violet hued eyes grew tinged with amber as the possibilities of what had caused his friend to scream in such a way caused his anger to rise.  
  
Breaking through shrubbery and foliage, he finally emerged in a somewhat clear spot of forest in which a stream ran. And there in the rushing water, lay Misao. He froze for a moment, his eyes scanning the area to ensure himself that there was no immediate danger. When that had been determined, he allowed his eyes to return to the stream. Misao hadn't moved. Why hadn't she moved? Was she hurt in some way? He moved forward to ask if she was alright, but as he drew nearer, he heard something that froze him in his tracks and caused his heart to clench painfully in his chest. Misao-dono is crying?  
  
'That she is....but why,' Kenshin thought. 'What has happened?'  
  
It was then that something clicked in his mind. She was lying in a stream. Seemingly oblivious to the cold water that rushed over her skin, which was by now tinged an unhealthy blue. Kenshin approached cautiously, not sure if he should call out or not. When he finally reached the edge of the stream, he noticed the glazed look in Misao's eyes and instantly acted. Grasping her firmly, but gently by the shoulders he pulled her free of the water. She winced slightly and groaned in pain, something that did not escape his notice.  
  
"Misao-dono? Misao-dono, can you hear me," he asked the clearly truamatized woman.  
  
She didn't answer. Whether because she didn't hear or that she just couldn't speak at the moment, he didn't know. It didn't matter. All it took was one look at her face. The state of her clothing. The way her hands clutched protectively at her body in the most intimate places. One look at her and he knew. Someone was going to pay. Looking back into Misao's glazed eyes, Kenshin felt his anger rise even more. One thought sped through his mind: 'Get Misao-dono to a doctor immediately.' Shifting slightly, he slid her into his arms so that he could lift her appropriately as he spoke soothingly into her ear.  
  
"It'll be alright Misao-dono, that it will. I will have you at Megumi-dono's office in no time at all."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Amber-tinged violet eyes sought out green eyes that had only a moment ago been glazed over in shock. Her eyes widened in horror and fright.  
  
"No, no doctors! Nothing! No one!" She shifted, contorting her body in an attempt to get away from him. "Put me down, please... don't touch me."  
  
He was unable to deny her with the terrible strain in her voice. Never before had he seen such heartbreaking vulnerability in her eyes. Never had he heard such desperation in her voice.  
  
"Misao-dono...," he whispered as he set her upon her feet.  
  
She stumbled and clutched her arms to herself as though trying to shield someone away. She trembled violently, eyes lowered, tears brimming once more in her eyes. She turned from him and began walking haphazardly.  
  
He watched her pitch and tilt uneasily but she would not allow him to help so he followed along helplessly. Unable to do naught but watch as she struggled with her pain. Finally they reached the dojo and Misao went directly to her room. Kenshin stood in the foyer, concerned and confused. He had no idea what had happened. 'Obviously Misao-dono has been assaulted, but by who? How many had there been?'  
  
He knew she needed medical attention, so he retreated to his room where he kept a kit in case of emergencies. Taking it, he made his way back to Misao's door, knocking lightly before entering. He found her lying on her futon, huddled in a fetal position, the sight bringing a pain to his heart. She looked so lost, defeated.  
  
"Misao-dono," he called gently, but she failed to respond. Rather she lay there, eyes staring blankly ahead of her, her slight frame trembling.  
  
What was he supposed to do? He didn't know. She didn't want him to touch her and he didnt want to frighten her.  
  
He tried again. "Misao-dono?"  
  
This time the silence was broken by a quiet sob. She ducked her face into her linens causing his uneasy frown to deepen.  
  
He proceeded toward her slowly, one step and then another. He paused as he came around to her side of the futon and stared down. He kneeled toward her but didn't reach to touch her.  
  
"H-how about a bath Misao-dono? Surely you'll feel better, that you would."  
  
He reached out, brushing his fingertips against one cheek and she hissed as though in pain. It did, however, get her attention.  
  
"Leave me alone..."  
  
"Please Misao-dono, please at least take a warm bath." She was making him feel so utterly helpless. He couldn't possibly leave her alone. What could be worse than being alone right now? He was suddenly sorely unhappy Kaoru was not around. Surely Misao would welcome the comfort of a woman. 'Or,' Kenshin thought, 'given her reaction to wanting to see Megumi, she wouldn't.' Either way, what was he supposed to do?  
  
To his surprise she stood and nodded her head weakly. She shuffled out and he quickly moved ahead of her to prep the bath. Maybe this would do something, he felt at this point all he could do was hope. Who knew what kind of wounds she had under her tattered clothing. He couldn't possibly... tend to her wounds. Especially not what was likely to be hurting her the worst - that would be beyond inapproperiate to even speak of.  
  
An agonizing time later he watched her shuffle into the bath house and close the door behind her, sealing him out. He sighed heavily turning his gaze to the door. A surge of anger erupted within him. 'Who would do such a thing to her?'  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the furo...  
  
Misao reluctantly released the garment from her shoulders allowing it to spill to the floor. She wrapped her arms across her chest. Her throat felt tight and she shivered. 'Why me?' She stepped into the warm water and sank down as far as she could.  
  
Misao allowed the heated water to surround her entirely from the neck down. As she lay there, her mind continued to replay over and over the horror that had befallen her a mere hour ago. 'How could I allow this to happen? I'm supposed to be better than this. Aoshi-sama would be so disappointed...' Tears began to silently fall, making slow, wet trails down her cheeks, only to drip off her chin and freefall into the water below. 'Himura knows, I can tell. Oh Kami, what he must think of me. I can't face anyone else....no one else must know of this. No one. I don't think I could stand it.'  
  
But worse than Himura, Megumi, Kaoru, Yahiko and the rest - far worse than them, far worse than even Aoshi-sama, was Saitou. Saitou had been lingering over her all afternoon. The first moment Koji's grimy hands clamped down on her, her thoughts flew to Saitou and she'd never crawled back. He still hung like a specter in her head, echoing and haunting. She had to keep him from finding out. He couldn't know...  
  
She choked on a sob. What would he think of her? It would only be a confirmation of all those taunts. Weak little weasel girl couldn't really be a ninja - she couldn't really take care of herself after all. What better proof of there could it be than this? Of her being subdued and... her chest tightened ... raped while working. By her 'partner' of all things, someone she is supposed to be able to trust. There couldn't be any going back?  
  
How was she ever supposed to face him or anyone else without being shame faced? How was she ever supposed to do anything?  
  
When the warmth of the water began to fade she stood letting the rivulets of water drip down her frame. She reached for a towel and pulled it around herself, quickly drying and slipping into the yukata by the door. She cautiously opened the door and peered around as though expecting him to be there and to snatch her wrist and throw her back into the bath house - but no one was there.  
  
Misao slipped back across the yard and reentered the dojo silently, intending on retreating to her room without confronting Himura again. She was almost there when he exited from the kitchen holding a tray with a steaming bowl of something perched on top.  
  
"Ah, Misao-dono, I hope that you are hungry. I have prepared you some miso soup, that I have."  
  
She froze and stared. He smiled gently at her and she hesitated on her reply. What to do?  
  
"Ah... I'm not really... hungry." Hungry? How was she supposed to eat like this? The last thing on her mind was food.  
  
Kenshin's smile faltered, he didn't know what else to do. He felt helpless, and it was killing him. He decided he had to know exactly what had happened. Perhaps if it were made clear, and they could talk about it....  
  
"Misao-dono, please, come sit with me."  
  
She faltered, but ultimately gave into the softly spoken request and came to rest beside him as he sat at the low table near by. At first she stared at her hands but at his silence she looked up.  
  
"Misao.." Kenshin began, purposefully leaving off the 'dono'. "What happened to you today? Weren't you working on the case for Saitou with Koji?"  
  
Her lips tightened into a frown and then seemed to twist anxiously as though she were trying to hold back something dreadful. She raised a hand to her lips. "I... I was working today. I went." She tried but she couldn't say anything else. Her throat felt swollen, tears brimmed, threatening to spill over and her body was coiled tight.  
  
Kenshin felt her ki spike alarmingly and he frowned. "Misao, please... let me help you," he pleaded one last time.  
  
"Help me," she repeated, her voice hollow. "You can't possibly help me. No one can help me..."  
  
"Yes, they can. If you would just tell me, Misao. Tell me who did this to you."  
  
She shook her head weakly, a slow almost trembling motion, but a definite denial of what he wanted. She wouldn't tell him, she couldn't. She couldn't say it. Didn't he realize it would hurt all the more? His very name brought her a shudder of disgust.  
  
Kenshin was tempted to shake her, but fought the urge. He wouldn't dare touch her in such a way, she was too dear to him. She was so distraught that there was no telling what jarring her would do. He was still trying to sort out all that had happened so far when he heard her voice murmur one word softly.  
  
"Koji.."  
  
"Oro?" His acute senses allowed him to hear what she had softly muttered, but he wanted to hear it just to make sure. Though truth be told, he had suspected it from the start.  
  
"K-Koji," she whispered once more.  
  
Kenshin tensed, his entire body going rigid as his suspicions were confirmed. After all, Koji had been the only one there, had he not? Also, his recent actions and comments toward Misao-dono most certainly were efficient enough to condemn him, at least in the rurouni's eyes. Eyes that were now aflame in all out blazing amber.  
  
Grimacing at such a dispicable person laying hands on such an innocent soul, the Battousai stared deeply into Misao's forlorn-hazed eyes. The moment understanding dawned in Misao's eyes, the Battousai rose to his feet and stalked silently from the dojo. Misao's eyes widened. It was quite evident to her where he was going.  
  
'To find Koji....and kill him.'  
  
Misao was in a haze of confusion in the wake of seeing Himura's eyes before he had left. No longer where they the warm and friendly violet eyes of the rurouni, but the cold and unforgiving amber eyes of the dreaded manslayer, Hitokiri Battousai. 'No,' she thought in dispair, 'Himura..' Someone had to stop him before he killed Koji, even though Misao felt the bastard deserved it and then some. Despite the nightmare she had only recently lived through, the thought of her gentle and loving friend reverting back into the cold-hearted murderer was far worse. She was not going to allow Himura Kenshin to destroy himself like that. She had to stop him somehow... someway. But how? In a flash of inspiration, she knew who she had to go see.  
  
'Saitou.'  
  
~*~  
  
Misao fidgited in her chair uneasily while Saitou sat, staring at her from behind his desk. She waited impatiently, her head bowed slightly, as he snuffed out the butt of yet another one of his foul-smelling cigarettes. "Why should I indulge you and follow after Battousai," he asked in an indifferent tone.  
  
Misao's head shot up. "I can't... I can't stop him from what he's going to do. I'm not strong enough! You have to do it!"  
  
He stared back dispassionately. "Why should I?"  
  
Puzzled, Saitou studied the young weasel girl sitting before him. Something about the way she was acting just seemed....off. Something perhaps in the way she was sitting, or talking, but something was most certainly different. Then he noticed something; a fresh bruise marring the delicate skin of her left cheek.  
  
"What happened to your face," he asked, tone gruff.  
  
Misao paled. "Ah… that's nothing. I got careless in the dojo with one of Kaoru's students and got smacked right in the cheek." She raised a hand to the mark, covering it. "Actually that was really embarrassing." She laughed uneasily, hoping he didn't see through the lie.  
  
Shifting in her chair, Misao began to doubt her sanity for coming here. She knew she couldn't stop the enraged rurouni alone, but what on earth had possessed her to come to Saitou!? He practically hated Himura!  
  
'Baka! He's the only one who can stop Himura from getting himself into trouble,' she chastised herself.  
  
"Well, quit wasting my time weasel and tell me why you need me?"  
  
She frowned slightly, averting her gaze from his, but it only caused him to wonder more at her reluctance. The weasel girl hardly seemed like one to keep secrets. Beginning to become annoyed with the girl's aversions, Saitou rose from his seat behind his desk and walked around to stand before Misao. He reached down, noting the pronounced flinch as he gripped her chin firmly and tilted her head up to meet his inquiring gaze. She would tell him. He was determined to know.  
  
With a flinch, Misao inhaled sharply as she felt the warm, calloused fingers grip her chin. It was surprisingly gentle...much more gentle than she had expected, though it was a touch she had only recently come to experienced from the man. She kept her eyes lowered, not wanting to look into those calculating amber eyes. He wouldn't help Himura without her answer, but... how was she supposed to say something like that? Especially since she didn't even want to think about it. She had managed to say it once to Himura, and it had proven to be quite difficult.  
  
The seconds ticked by, turning to minutes. Misao knew time was running out, but still she hesitated to speak. Finally, she allowed her eyes to drift upward, her gaze following the blue-clad masculine arm as it went. At last, emerald green eyes locked with amber. His eyes were surprisingly warm, not cold like she had expected.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd just accept that it was personal and move on," she asked, a hint of helplessness in her voice.  
  
The golden eyes narrowed a bit, showing that his patience was indeed growing thin. "Not on your life, weasel," came the expected reply.  
  
"I was raped, Himura found me afterward and made me tell him what had happened. He went to find the guy, but he's not himself anymore. I think he's reverted to the Battousai and I'm afraid he'll break his vow of not killing and then you'll put him in jail! I can't let that happen," she exclaimed in a rush.  
  
'Raped,' Saitou thought, that word being the only one that registered in his mind at the moment. 'She had said "raped," hadn't she?' His ears were functioning properly, of that he was certain. 'She-she had...'  
  
Before Misao knew what had happened, she was abruptly yanked from her seat, her feet leaving the floor completely, as she was hauled up against a solidly muscled chest. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked into the heated eyes of a completely enraged Saitou.  
  
"Care to repeat that weasel," the normally stoic voice had lowered into an animalistic growl.  
  
Instead of a reply, he felt her cringe away from the contact between them. Puzzled, he released her immediately and took a step back. Still she didn't respond. Gritting his teeth, Saitou resisted the urge to reach out and grab the girl again - this time to shake some sense into her. Instead, he settled on growling yet another question.  
  
"How am I supposed to find the Battousai if I don't know where he's going?" Amber eyes flashed heatedly as he spoke.  
  
Sighing softly, Misao resigned herself to the fact that she would have to tell the complete truth to get the assistance she needed from Saitou. Reveal to him the identity of the man who had done such a dispicably dishonorable act to her. What Saitou's reaction would be to the truth was a mystery. A mystery about to be revealed.  
  
"I was attending to the job you requested of the Oniwanbanshuu, spying up at Blue Creek. My escort however became bored just sitting around and thought I was ample entertainment." She barely avoided choking on the words.  
  
"Tsuji Koji?" His mind was still reeling from the fact that she had been raped, and now she tells him it was one of his own officers. And it had been his idea to send Tsuji on the mission with the little weasel. So did that fact make her rape ... his fault?  
  
She turned her head away slightly. "I don't care about anything else, just please stop Himura!"  
  
He took a slight step back from her, his furious mind working over the facts. Koji would have some serious explaining to do, if he was still alive when he got done with him.  
  
"Himura," she reminded him impatiently, latching onto his arm. "We have to stop him! You have to stop him before your one officer short!"  
  
Despite his confused anger, Saitou's eyes narrowed at her words. "What do you mean we weasel? You're not going anywhere," he stated sternly, which caused Misao's eyes to narrow as well.  
  
"Saitou! This is no time to argue, damn it! We have to stop Himura before he does something he'll regret!" She frowned and pulled at his blue sleeve again. "Come on!"  
  
He allowed her to pull him along, his thoughts on how well she seemed to be handling herself. He'd seen many women that had been raped and their destroyed mental states afterwards, but Misao was up and only concerned about the Battousai, of all people!  
  
They left the office, only to return moments later, a wailing Misao following along. He grabbed his forgotten cigarettes without a word and swept past her as she watched him blankly.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC... 


	15. Chapter 15: Tension

- Chapter 15 -

**_Tension_**

The crowd of people, which cluttered the main street of Tokyo, parted as if by magic before the amber-eyed red head. His stride was steady and determined as he approached his destination, a run down bar at the far end of town. Soon, the Battousai stood at the entrance to the establishment in which he knew Sanosuke Sagara frequented. If anyone would know where his quarry was, then Sagara would. He reached out, gripping the wood panel door, and slid it open quickly. It slammed back against the narrow wall, but no one within the rowdy establishment took notice. He peered around, searching for a familiar tall, loud male. He had to be here.

He finally spotted him on the floor near the back wall in a group with four other young men all hovered around some game. Probably illegal gambling - Sano really needed to stay away from the dice. He stepped inside, his presence unnoticed by the patrons until he loomed over the circle of young players. Sano was one of the first to notice and shouted a loud, but slurred greeting.

"Hey Kenshin!" Sano waved a bandaged hand wildly in the air to get his friend's attention, unknowing of the transformation that had taken place.

Battousai set his amber gaze upon the younger man and quickly made his way over to the group. As he approached, he took note of the way Sano's eyes widened when they met his own. _'So, the tori atama isn't as drunk as he makes out to be...'_

"Where is Koji?"

Sano blinked. "Koji? How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"He's your friend, isn't he," Battousai sneered, contempt marring his usually smooth face.

Sano looked at the short red-head blankly. "He's not exactly someone I would call a friend. I just go drinking with him on his days off cause he doesn't bug me about my gambling," he said with a snort, his mind clearing a bit of the aftereffects of all the alcohol he had consumed earlier in the day.

Battousai calmed his anger, knowing he would later regret taking his anger out on his friend. "Do you at least know where he lives, or some bar he likes to hang out in," he asked, his grip tightening on his sakabatou.

Sano thought for a moment. "Nope. Never asked him, and we only ever come to just this one bar," he replied. After a moment he looked back up at the red-head, noticing that he held his head at an odd angle, his hair hiding his eyes. "Why do you want to know? Isn't Koji suppose to be on that mission with Misao for the Wolf?"

There was a tense moment of silence as Battousai said nothing, then another voice called out from the bar postioned against the far wall.

"I saw Koji an hour or so ago. He came in 'ere and bought em a whole shit load of sake. Said he was takin' it back to his place." came the slurred voice of the man leaning against the bar. The pair turned to stare at the man who had spoken. He was dressed in officer garb, so he obviously was a co-worker of Koji's. _'Perfect.'_

"And where is 'his place'?" asked Battousai, his voice taking on a slightly menacing purr as he fingered the hilt of his weapon. 

"Eh, he lives jus' five streets over..." came the slurred reply. "Be the middle house on the left."

The red head nodded once before turning to leave, but paused in his step as the drunken officer spoke again, "Wha' do you want with Koji anyhow?"

"What I want with him is of no concern to you." came the stiff reply as Battousai once again started for the door. Sano made to followed, but froze at his friend's words.

"Stay where you are," he hissed, voice clipped. "I have no need of assistance."

Sano wobbeled a bit on his feet, blinking and then yawning. Go after Kenshin or hang out with the guys? He weighed his options. Finally, shaking his head, Sano returned to the group who had just started up a fresh game. Outside, the Battousai was already halfway down the street. He stared, eyes flickering over everything in his path as he made his way down the streets one by one.

His heart pounded heavily in his chest, pulsing in his ears. Five streets over, the man said. He slowed his pace as he reached the aforementioned fifth street. He glanced left, looking at every house in the row. There were two, both small places, either of them could be his. Both were, technically, in the middle of the row. He decided not to bother with the petty details. Gripping his sword he walked to the first doorway.

~*~ 

Tsuji Koji sat straddle of a wicker chair, arms propped on the high back, his fifth jug of sake dangling from his right hand. He stared numbly into the fireplace, which was not lit and by the looks of the cinders, hadn't been cleaned in a good while. His mind was devoid of all thought save one. The image of Misao, limply hanging like a broken marionette from a rusted nail.

_'Please stop.'_

He swallowed hard, trying to blink away the blurry image. His head felt light and the room spun whenever he moved. He doubted his feet would hold him anymore. Night had fallen over his little abode. He was too drunk, too tired, and just generally too far gone to care that sooner than later his door would be broken down by any number of Misao's relatives, companions or friends, ready to rip him in half.

It seemed almost unreal, the disconnected feeling he got from the whole situation, thanks to the liquor that he had imbibed. He was thankful for it, knowing what he knew would be coming soon enough. His arm rose from its resting place and brought the half empty jug to his lips. Tilting back his head, he took a huge gulp of the warm sake, knowing that it might very well be his last.

A weary sense of apprehension managed to flare up as the sake slid down his throat. He was holding faith in what he presumed was his boss' high sense of justice or... something. Several hours ago he'd been more coherent. Now he just sat... and sat. Waiting for something, the evitable perhaps, whatever that entailed.

There came from beyond the door the sound of approaching footsteps, followed closely by a metal blade clearing its sheath. Koji trembled slightly at the sounds, but remained seated. _'If I must die, I will encounter darkness as a bride, and hug it in mine arms,'_ this quote came to his mind, unbidden as the front door to his home was violently thrown open. The shadow of the figure standing within the doorway was cast over Koji's hunched body as the drunken officer maintained his seat. He did not even look toward the door, nor seem to pay any mind as the figure moved from the doorway and into the room with him.

Battousai's eyes blazed with a molten rage as they settled upon the pathetic form of his prey. Moving with fluid motion, he stepped forward, circling around so that he stood before the seated man. Blood-shot eyes rose from their downward position as the figure moved into a confrontational pose. Neither the flash of a faded red gi or the steely voice which accompanied it was what Koji had been expecting. He had been almost certain that Fujita would be the man to dish out his sentence, not the one standing before him.

"Tsuji Koji, Officer under Fujita Goro. I have come here because you have hurt someone who is close to me. What you did to Misao-dono was wrong in more ways than one. You are an officer of the law and it is your job to protect others, not cause them harm as you have so thoughtlessly done. And so, for so arbitrarily violating Misao-dono, you shall suffer the justice of my sword... If you are even human at all, then I wish you a fast and speedy journey to the next life!"

With the friendly smell of blood engulfing his enflared nostrils, the Battousai forced himself to not crack a devilish grin as his old hobby grew so near. All that seemed within the vicinity of one quick heartbeat, the sword of Kenshin Himura's former self descended to destroy the life of Tsuji Koji.... just as the ex-leader of the Third Squad of the Shinsen-gumi, Hajime Saitou, burst in through the thin shouji, Makimachi Misao following close behind him.

The sound of the young ninja's screams for her friend were drowned out by the massive pulse echoing in Saitou's ears. With all his weight thrown forward, the officer drew his katana out in the blink of an eye, his fingers tipping the flat side of the keen blade closest to him. His momentum pushed him to stay Kenshin's sakabatou before it committed the act that Battousai, having gone mad with rage, was attempting to carry out.

Amber gazes clashed as the Battousai glared sharply at the Wolf. "He's mine to kill," the hitokiri snarled.

"Koji is my officer, Battousai, his fate belongs to me." Saitou retorted.

Battousai scoffed. "If it were not for his career choice, and your partnering him with Misao-dono, none of this would've happened..."

"That is all the more reason for this kill to be mine..."

"**STOP IT**!!!"

Both heads popped up in surprise, eyes wide as they stared at the girl. "What?"

"D-Don't kill him! I don't want you to kill him, please don't." She pleaded.

The males wavered, eyes both narrowed at her in fierce displeasure.

"Don't... This isn't worth it. I just want it to go away. I don't want a death like this on my conscience."

Saitou glared, the grip on his sword hilt tight. "Then get the hell out!"

Her look of uncertainty vanished. "Don't give me orders! I didn't come get you so you could lop of his head! I came here to get you to stop Himura, not to fight over who has the right to kill him!"

"You saying you forgive him for this?" Saitou's voice was strained, his body tensed as he stared at her.

She straightened, vowing to be resolute on the matter, not daring to look where she knew the haphazard form of Koji was sitting off to the far side of her.

"I'm saying I don't want you to kill him, that's all."

Seeing as both looked unconvinced, she turned to Himura. "Just think about how you've been trying to save people all this time. Won't you be undoing all that in one day?"

"I'm doing this for you... because I want to" Battousai said firmly, trying to hold onto his wavering desire to kill.

"Himura..." Misao looked deeply into the flickering amber eyes, trying to penetrate through to the rurouni beneath. "I can't let you do this... It would be like.. I would feel like I'd betrayed you if I let you break your vow now. Please..."

"And if I let this man live... I would be betraying you, Misao. An innocent such as yourself, suffering in pain: I can't forgive that. I wasn't there to protect you, and prevent it, so there remains only the duty of making sure this never happens again."

"So you're saying that ten years of your life were wasted?" Misao said softly. "Himura, you spent those years atoning for the fact that you killed people.... Do you want to make that atonement and wandering meaningless?"

His frame loosened and she watched his white knuckled hands relax. His brow furrowed as his eyes closed, only to open a moment later, the amber having receeded into the neutral violet hue.

"Misao-dono..."

She turned weary eyes toward Saitou. He wouldn't be that easy to convince. To her surprise, his back was to her.

He turned his head slightly toward, words muffled by the cigarette he'd apparently just lit and stuck in his mouth. "Don't know what the hell is wrong with you, weasel."

"Does that mean I win?" She asked hopefully.

He scoffed. "No, it just means he gets to keep his head."

She frowned and opened her mouth. He turned and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Don't push it! Go back to the Kamiya place."

"And leave you with him? **Alone**?"

He grinned, pulling the cigarette from his mouth. "Well, I'd kick **them** out and spend some time with **you** alone, but you aren't much receptive to the idea at the moment."

Despite the teasing tone, his eyes were hard and he was still tense, unlike Kenshin who seemed merely resigned. Misao eyed Saitou a moment, her ire growing more and more intense until finally her vision began to swim.

"intention .... to the jaihouse..."

She blinked. Words were swimming muddy trails through her ears. Who was going to jail? Her name being called out by two voices, both distinctly filled with concern, was the last audible thing Misao heard before she felt the ground rush up to meet her.

Saitou's reflexes had never been more sharp than they were at that moment. He registered the way Misao's body swayed slightly as she spoke to the Battousai, talking him out of his murderous rage, before turning her determination on him. The stress and fatigue of the events were catching up to her, he could tell.

"Don't worry, weasel. I have every intention of bringing this scum to the jailhouse." He assured, only moments before she tipped forward in a nosedive to the ground.

With a speed almost equal to the Battousai's himself, Saitou was catching her limp body, pulling it up against his own to prevent anymore injury from being inflicted upon it. For a moment, Saitou gazed upon her unconscious form before turning his amber eyes back to the cowering form of his prisoner.

"Take Misao back to the dojo, Battousai. I have a job to do." he said, without taking his eyes from Koji.

Kenshin nodded as he moved forward, extracting his young friend from the arms of the ex-Shinsengumi captain. He moved to the doorway, looking back only once. "Don't hurt him too badly... " And with that, the red head exited the house with his precious bundle.

~*~ 

~~Misao's Dream~~

_"Having a bad day, Misao-chan?"_

_'No... not again...' Her entire body quakes at the sound of his voice. Fear flirting dangerously with irritation._

_"Ow! Koji, cut it out, you're hurting me. Officers shouldn't behave like brutes!"_

_Anger masking fear. 'Something's not right... He's never done this before...'_

_A growl. Hand twisting painfully from a slender shoulder to clench a delicate wrist tightly. Blood throbbing painfully in her head, her wrist. Why couldn't she see it? surely it should be spilling over the floor..._

_"K-Koji... Please stop."_

_She's shaking... her body, her mind. Why won't he listen? Why can't she escape? Why must she plead uselessly? In vain..._

_"Shhh... Too much talking."_

_'No.. I have to fight! He says, no talking, so I'll talk! Struggle... in any way...'_

_"Don't worry Misao, I'll take care of you. Unlike that bastard Fujita, I'll show you how it feels to be cherished."_

_'Saitou... Where are you? You aren't here... I want you to be here. Someone... isn't anyone here?'_

_"Chew on that, sweetheart, we need to keep the noise down."_

_Rage emerging. Mingling with the fear. 'Noise? I can give him noise...' Humiliation. 'Why does he call me sweetheart? I'm not.. I'm not, let me get away!'_

_"Hmm? Kunai? That's unexpectedly useful."_

_'My weapons... no. Give me my weapons, my strength, back. Give me my strength so I can escape... I want to escape this...'_

_"But don't worry, pet, I'm not going to hurt you. This is our 'special' time."_

_A distinct scuffling of polished boots treading upon tender blades of grass. A katana clearing its sheath. The sound of a wooden door splintering into a thousand peices as her rescuer arrives...._

_"Fu--Fujita-sama!"_

_'Saitou!'_

_"Get away from my weasel, ****__NOW_!"

_Relief floods the senses... happiness and joy... The sunlight outlines his form in silver causing him to look like one of those western knights... A sword appears suddenly, steel flashing, yet bloodstained. From the sound, she knows it has sliced through bone, silencing Koji forever. The unwanted dead weight is removed... replaced instantly by the welcomed warmth of strong, muscular arms...._

_"...and now this nightmare is over." he mumurs soothingly... "Time to wake up, minx..."_

~~End Dream~~

~*~ 

Her eyes drifted open slowly in the darkness as the sound of rustling clothes drew nearer to her side. The soothing sound of her name being called registered to her traumatized mind as warm arms gatherered her up against a firm and comforting chest. "Misao.. Misao, are you alright?" Misao allowed her eyes to close once more, sighing as she relaxed against him, relishing in the nearness of her savior.

"Misao-dono?"

_'Misao...dono? What...?'_

Hesitantly, Misao pulled back from the embrace, tilting her head back just far enough to look into the face of the man who held her. Green eyes widened in surprise as the warm amber eyes she was expecting, turned out to be deep amethyst. Her heart lurched, turning her even breathing into a strangled gasping rhythm as her stomach dropped into her feet.

_'It... it wasn't real.... It was.... all a dream!'_

With flailing arms and legs, Misao broke from Kenshin's arms, scrambling backward as she moved off the futon and against the wall. She hadn't been saved after all... Saitou hadn't arrived... he hadn't been there to stop it.... to stop Koji. The ending hadn't been a happy one after all, as she had dreamed. She had been violated, defiled and dishonored. Burying her face into her shaking hands, Misao allowed her tears to fall even as Kenshin's shoulders slumped in sorrow for the broken young woman.

~*~ 

The next morning, Saitou made an impromptu call on the Kamiya dojo. He hadn't seen nor heard word from either of the dojo's occupants, and it bothered him. Especially since he'd been worried about Misao's condition and how she was doing. He approached the gate, swinging it open before entering the front yard. His steps held purpose as he approached the entrance, but before he could reach it, it slid open, and Kenshin came out to meet him.

"Good morning, Saitou-san. May I ask what brings you here?"

He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, holding it off to the side in one hand as he eyed the shorter man. "Where's the weasel?"

"Misao-dono is..." here the red head faltered as a slightly anguished look emerged. "She is not feeling up to visitors today, that she is not."

"I didn't ask how she felt. I asked where she was."

Kenshin's eyes drifted shut in resignation. He knew that no matter what he said, Saitou would insist upon seeing Misao. The truth was, he had hardly seen Misao himself since they had returned to the dojo the previous night. He had deposited her in her room, and later, when he'd heard her fretting in her sleep, he'd held her comfortingly. But she'd pulled away the moment that she'd realized who he was. Other than that, they'd had no contact at all, and he got the impression that she was withdrawing from him.

_'If that is true, then she will most likely withdraw from Saitou as well, that she will.'_ Kenshin thought. _'Perhaps, then, it is best if I allow Saitou to enter, if for nothing more than to observe how she will react...'_

"She is in her bedroom, Saitou-san, that she is." He said, motioning with a sweeping arm in open invitation.

Saitou stepped inside taking a cursory glance around. He contemplated asking the Battousai where exactly her bedroom was but he was already walking away. Turning he headed down the hall and began sliding open doors.

Luckily, the Kamiya dojo was practically vacant and they were all empty. Coming to the last door he figured it must be hers, he slid it open. Immediately something square smacked him in the face. He glanced down to see the small, square pillow. He glanced up before tucking his cigarette back in his mouth. He kicked the pillow inside and stepped in with it, pulling the door closed.

"Morning weasel."

"Mou, what do you want, Saitou?" the muttered voice came from beneath the covering that lay upon the futon, emphasizing the distinctly feminine lump beneath.

"What are you doing in bed at this hour? Shouldn't you be training or something?" He asked, gaze on the female level with his feet.

"I'm taking a day off.." came the amusing reply.

"A day off?" He scoffed. "I didn't authorize a day off."

"I don't care... Just... just go away." her voice, muffled by the blanket, said.

"I didn't hire a slacker. You come out or I'll drag you out." He warned. "Don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood."

There was a short pause, and then.... "You wouldn't dare..."

He leaned down snagging the edge of the blanket before yanking. The blanket flew up out of her reach and he pulled it toward him letting it pool down beside him.

"Really? You forget who you're talking to?"

"Hey!" She shouted angrily, her eyes narrowing on him from where she still lay prone on futon. "Give that back!"

"You want it? Come take it," he challenged, a grin turning up the corners of his lips.

But she didn't move. She simply continued to glare at him a moment longer before rolling over and presenting her back to him. "Leave me alone." she growled.

"I think you've been alone enough." He kneeled down, touching his hand to her shoulder intending to press her back against the matting and tower over her, but her movement startled him.

"Don't!!" she exclaimed, yanking her shoulder away from his grasp as she rolled completely off of the futon and against the wall. She huddled there, her head buried in her hands so that she did not have to look at him. "I- I'm sorry... Please, just... just leave, okay?"

He moved away, having no other choice. He silently cursed himself for not thinking about how she might feel to have a man near her. He stared hard at her huddled form wanting to kick himself.

"Sorry weasel," he murmured. "I didn't mean to... " He trailed off momentarily. "You need to come to the station tomorrow to file a report about the incident with Koji. If you're not there, I **will** come get you."

Misao remained as she was, simply rocking back and forth slightly, not making any indication of whether she heard or not.

Saitou stared at her uncomfortably. What to do? After several more minutes of tense silence he walked to the door and stepped out. He took a deep breath in the hallway before continuining on.

Damn. This... This wasn't the way things were supposed to have gone.

As Saitou moved away from Misao's door, Kenshin emerged from the shadows of the hall, eyes fixed upon the officer's back. He watched Saitou depart before stepping over to Misao's door, knocking on it slightly before sliding it open to peer inside. Taking in the pitiful sight within, Kenshin sighed.

"Misao-dono.... are you alright?" he asked, echoing his question from the night before.

She lifted blank and empty eyes to stare at him. He waited a few moments with no response and she watched him go sadly. She wondered, as the door slid closed, what did he mean by 'all right'? How was she supposed to know? What was it?

~*~ 

Saitou returned home that evening after work. He stood, noting how the silence that filled his house was deafening, and even though he usually enjoyed the peace and quiet, he found himself wanting to break something. Just so that the void would be filled.

He cast his eyes around his sparse living quarters with a frown. Guilt had wormed it's way into the shadowy corners of his mind and was slowly advancing and eating him whole. He was responsible for this. He had promised Shinomori that Misao woud be taken care of. She would be protected. She would be safe.

Now, he was a liar. A man who had broken his word. He hadn't kept her safe. She was at the Kamiya dojo, curled up on the floor, shaking. Shinomori would've killed him, he thought, somewhat bitterly. Shinomori would never have let this happen. He could see it already, Misao running to her beloved 'Aoshi-sama' for protection while she shunned him.

_'Damn!'_

He kicked the table, knocking off a small glass ornament, shattering it against the wood flooring.

_'That...'_ he thought, staring at the broken glass. That little dragon statue had been Tokio's. It had been a wedding present from a young family member who'd come to their wedding.

He bend down and began to gather up the broken glass, unmindful of cutting himself on the small slivers. He welcomed the slight sting of pain in his right palm, feeling the blood as it stained his hand red. He would have gladly killed Koji, he knew, but she hadn't wanted that and for the life of him he couldn't figure that out.

Finally finishing with the glass, Saitou stood up and strode over to the rubbish bin, dumping the demolished ornament. Glancing down at his hand for a moment, Saitou shook his head before heading toward the cabinet to retrieve some bandages. He washed his hands in a small basin, staining the liquid a pinkish color. Why did it have to be this hard? How was he supposed to help? He toweled his hands and, after wrapping his hand, stepped into his bedroom.

Suddenly, parts of his past he'd never wanted to think about again was rearing it's ugly head. The last thing he wanted was to see what happened last time happen all over again. It couldn't. It wouldn't. He would not allow it. He'd failed Misao once, he wasn't going to allow it a second time.

But how would he succeed? His eyes travelled, unbidden, over the small space that was his bedroom before pausing on the small wooden chest in the corner. Maybe... but would it work? Would she read it? Would she even **accept** it? He walked over to the chest, pulling open a drawer and reaching inside. He withdrew a small black book. The small red ribbon which was used as a marker was frayed slightly and the binding was ragged. With a tender touch, Saitou ran a hand over the leather cover.

He hadn't seen the book in a while. He hadn't been able to bear it. This book had caused him unimaginable amounts of agony. He hated the sight of it, but it was so direly dear to him. If only because it was hers, his beloved, departed Tokio. This book had been penned by her, her thoughts, her feelings. It was her mind on paper - something she never would have wanted him to read had she still been here with him.

Something he never would have even, perhaps, known about. But that wasn't the case, she was gone, and he had the sinking feeling that Misao was being dragged toward a desperate ledge and he didn't want her falling off of it.

He flipped open the cover of the book.

_'Not like she had,' he thought, 'Not like Tokio....'_

~*~ 

TBC...

**Buffybot76:** Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait for an update, but we sort of came to a draw on Koji's fate. I hope we didn't disappoint everyone, by how we handled it, so please don't beat me up too bad! I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and giving this fic and pairing a chance. The next chapter should be up soon, seeing as it's already written and just needs editing. Next chapter: Just how can Tokio's diary help Misao? Well, just read the next chapter and find out!


	16. Chapter 16: Revelations

_Amber Horizons_

_- Chapter 16 -_

**_Revelations_**

"It's procedure that I record the events of the crime... You understand that, don't you weasel?" Saitou explained, giving Misao a look that made her slightly uncomfortable. It was almost like he was...sorry, that he had to do this. Mentally, Misao shook that notion from her head. Of course he wasn't sorry; it was his job after all.

Misao nodded in agreement, and then she watched as Saitou dragged two chairs over to them. Misao sat in the offered chair and gathered her resolve, as well as her courage. Clearing her throat a bit nervously, Misao spoke.

"We were-" she began, but her voice cracked and she had to stop a moment to collect herself. _'Damn it.'_ She thought to herself viciously. _'I've got to get past this. Everybody will think I'm weak if I don't.'_

"We were staking out Blue Creek, just as you'd ordered. We had been there for going on the fifth day when..." Here Misao's hands clenched the edges of her seat. "I was thinking to myself about...things," She hesitated, not really wanting to specify what particular _things_ she was thinking about. "and these ... things were making me angry... Koji… he, must have thought that he could use that to his advantage..." Misao paused. "I guess I lost my temper... as usual..."

Looking up, Misao noted that Saitou wasn't writing down what she was saying at all. He was simply sitting in the chair he had set across from hers, head lowered somewhat. They were so close together that their knees were practically touching.

Clearing her throat, Misao continued, "Anyway, I got mad...and I slapped him." a shuddering breath. "I guess he flipped out because he grabbed my shoulder hard, and when I told him that he was hurting me, he caught my wrists and forced me against the wall..."

Misao continued, struggling every once in awhile as she gave a detailed account of what had occurred in the small cabin on the hill at Blue Creek. She kept her eyes diverted the entire time, not wanting to see what expression Saitou wore. At last her torture ended, as did her tale, and she waited. Sitting in silence, eyes downcast, waiting for Hajime Saitou to speak.

But he didn't.

Glancing up at the man, Misao noticed the way Saitou's body had grown tense since she had begun to give her description of the rape. Misao frowned. Not knowing what possessed her to do it, she reached out and took his hands, which were clenched into fists on his knees, gently into her smaller ones.

"Ahhh, Saitou? Is there something wrong?" Misao asked.

"Yeah... I'm afraid there is something wrong, weasel." He looked up at her through the strands of hair that always fell into his face. His amber eyes seemed to practically glow with the malice she could see in them. Misao flinched visibly at such a hate-filled gaze, thinking it was directed at her.

She stared uneasily at the hard look his eyes had suddenly taken on. Drawing her hand from his, she made to stand-to move away-when he moved suddenly. Quicker than she'd anticipated he'd snagged her hand hard and yanked her clear off her feet, sending her tumbling into his lap.

She squeaked, falling against his chest, her legs folding in his lap as she tried not to kneel on anything sensitive. His arms wrapped around her, crushing her against him.

"S-Saitou?"

She could feel his lips against her neck, and even though he wasn't even doing anything to her except holding her, she couldn't stop the blush-or the shudder-that occurred because of his nearness. No one had ever... held her in such a way... except Koji and... Saitou. But Saitou was different. Saitou wasn't going to hurt her. She swallowed hard, trying to decide what to do when he didn't say anything. He wasn't moving. She wasn't doing anything either.

"Does it hurt?"

She barely heard him, and so turned her face to try and see him. "What?"

"Does it hurt?" He repeated, louder this time.

_'Hurt?'_ She thought, _'did it hurt?'_ That was a much easier question to answer than Himura's _'Are you all right?'_ Yes, it did hurt. Not physically… well, not anymore. But it hurt in other ways. Her pride and honor were damaged, perhaps beyond repair, even if she tried to hide how much it had truly crushed her.

"It-it hurts," She whispered.

"You can't do it on your own." She flinched away, but his hands held her firm. "It wasn't your fault." His voice was oddly soothing in a way she'd never imagined.

But he was wrong.

"It was," She whispered brokenly. "I could... He isn't... I should've been able to defend myself! I'm not like them! I'm not a normal woman!I am oniwabanshuu! I'm not ... "

"Shhh…" He interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips, effectively cutting off her words. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Tear glistened green and warm molten gold. When he began to speak again, his lips caught her attention and she allowed her eyes to trail down to watch them form the words.

"Don't." He said. "Misao, don't do this to yourself."

He started to pull her closer to him, but stopped when he felt her body stiffen. She'd been doing that a lot, distancing herself. From the Battaousai as well as from him.

"Misao..." She seemed to shake her head negatively just slightly, trying to get out of his grip, but not outright struggling.

His eyes narrowed. "Stop doing this to yourself! You can't keep everything bottled up inside, and don't even think of denying it. I know you too well, weasel."

Misao closed her mouth, which had, indeed, been open in order to deny his words.

"No one expects perfection, stop trying to handle it alone. I'll help, hell; even Battousai would help if you'd give anyone half a chance. I know that this isn't easy to handle, but keeping it locked up isn't gonna help. You've got to open up in order to heal."

Misao closed her eyes in order to staunch the tears that were attempting to spill forth. Biting on a trembling bottom lip, she uttered a shuddering sigh as Saitou continued.

"I don't know what you're supposed to do. But I do know that what you are doing is wrong. Keeping it all inside will have you crumble from the inside out."

He leaned forward, their bodies pressing together and he watched and felt her tension as she forced herself not to back away from him. He reached into a desk drawer and then leaned back, away from her. He handed her a small, wrapped package.

"Take it," He ordered, his tone brusque. "Go back to the dojo now. You look like hell.

She had already dropped back onto her feet, eyeing the package in her hands when she whirled back, glaring at him. "What did you just say!"

He chuckled. "Go home, weasel, or I'm calling Shinomori to come baby-sit you."

"Oh! You!"

"Better work on the insults while you're at it. You're not even in my league."

The outburst he expected didn't come. He met her eyes, surprised by her tentative, almost shy, smile.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft, a sweet sound. Something he'd hardly ever heard in her voice before. Before he could say anything, she had spun around and was out the door.

He looked back at the desk drawer, his thoughts drifting to the item she was now carrying away. He couldn't... He couldn't talk about it, but maybe Tokio's own words would make her understand. That parcel, it was Tokio's diary. Everything up to her final days was in it; maybe it would help her to understand how destructive she was really being to herself. He hoped. He hoped it would.

All the way back to the dojo, Misao had resisted the urge to open the package that Saitou had given her. From the shape and feel it was a book, she was certain. But what kind and why would Saitou give it to her? It was late when she arrived and not wanting to wake Himura, quietly made her way to her room. Once there, she slid her shoji closed and found a candle and lit it. She couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. She had to know what it was.

Sitting the candle beside her futon, Misao sat cross-legged on her bedding and began to unwrap Saitou's gift. She had been right in her assumption; it was a book, but upon closer inspection, Misao's eyes widened drastically when she realized exactly what _kind_ of book. "It's a diary...it's _Tokio's_ diary!" She tried to keep her shocked voice down.

She didn't want to be disturbed at the moment. Saitou had given her Tokio's diary for a reason. And though Misao had no claim as to knowing the workings of a mind like Saitou's, she figured he had a viable reason for wanting her to read something as personal as his deceased wife's diary.

Misao stared at the diary in her hands for an endless moment, hesitant to open it and at the same time curious about its content. Finally her resolve took hold and she moved to lay on her stomach with the diary in front of her on the futon. She reached and pulled the candle closer, its slow flickering flame lit the darkened room with an eerie glow and illuminated the words as she opened the diary to the first page. Pausing for a moment, Misao took a deep breath and began to read the first entry.

**_April 25, 1873_**

Dear Diary,

How I have long for this day to arrive. The day that I, Takagi Tokio, shall become the wife of Saitou Hajime...

Misao stopped reading, a look of sadness crossing her face. 'There is so much expectation and emotion in those two short sentences.' she thought. _'She seemed happy...it's hard to believe that someone so cheerful could be dead.'_

Misao let the thought drift away and turned back to the pages. The page was filled with Tokio's hopes for the future, and how eager she was for the wedding to take place. Misao gathered that Tokio must have known Saitou for a length of time before they were wed. Absently, she flipped through a few more pages to read a later entry.

**_June 12, 1874_**

Dear Diary,

It seems that the longer I remain married to Hajime, the deeper I fall in love with him. He is beyond any doubt the tenderest and most thoughtful husband a wife could ever hope to have.

Misao's eyes widened a moment, and she took the time to reread the entry's opening lines. _'Tender? Thoughtful? Saitou?'_ Well... he _had_ been tender towards her tonight, hadn't he? He'd held her, stroked her hair in comfort and talked her through her bout of misery. It had helped far more than he would ever know, for every moment she faced this alone, she felt herself falling further and further into a state of depression. She knew it, yet could not stop it from happening. But then there he had been. Standing strong and sure, anchoring her as if she were a ship adrift in a turbulent sea, whilst a fierce hurricane raged on. Sighing to herself, Misao decided she could definitely see how Tokio had fallen in love with Hajime Saitou. She then looked back down at the battered diary and began reading once more.

**_Even though his work often times takes him from home for extended periods, I know that he thinks of me. Sometimes I almost believe that we have a bond of some sort, linking us together at times when we are apart. For it seems that he knows when I need him the most and he always comes home to me..._**

Misao smiled. _'This is so sweet.'_ It made her see Saitou in an entirely different light, that was for sure. Flipping through a few more pages, Misao found one entry in which the words seemed to have been written, but then marred by small round dots, as if something wet had been dropped on them, smearing the ink slightly. _'Like tears, perhaps?'_ Frowning, Misao paused to read.

**_February 22, 1876_**

Dear Diary,

I am utterly ashamed. How could he? Someone I trusted as a brother. Someone who had stayed in our home. Eaten at our table. He had such camaraderie with my husband that... Hajime. He didn't come. I was in trouble and he wasn't here. Where was he? I thought we had a bond, but... He wasn't here and I was... I'm not making sense, am I? Gomen nasaii, I know I am not, but... He should have BEEN here... should have known that I needed him!

You see, dear diary... tonight I was... dishonored. Dishonored in the most despicable way that a woman could be dishonored. I was violated by someone whom I had considered a friend. He touched me in a way that only a husband should touch a wife, and I... I could not stop him. He was much too strong. Hajime...where were you? When I needed you most, kihou, you were not there.

Misao stopped, unable to go on and wiped a tear from the corner of her misty eye. _'Could she have really been... Was it possible?'_ With trembling fingers, Misao turned the pages until she was at the final entry to the diary. Hesitating only briefly, she began to read...

**_April 25, 1876_**

Dear Diary,

I thought I could forget. Put it behind me and go on. I thought I had. Hajime never found out, I hid it well, and he never knew a thing. Even when I evaded his touch, which I had always craved from the moment I fell in love with him... he never knew. To keep it hidden. To hide it away. I thought it would work, and it did... for awhile. But now, I cannot hide it anymore, not like this. He will know. In just a few scant months, he would know everything. And then what? I would have to confess to him what had happened. How I shamed myself and him. I would be an unclean thing in his eyes then. A lowly dishonored creature. One who was too weak to keep herself from being used.

How could a husband want to even touch a wife who shall bear another man's child?

When I think back... five years ago, I realize that I was happy. I was a beautiful young bride, in love with her true love. Ready to make a home together. A family. But that is an unattainable goal now. It will not happen. I know this because... I love my husband, and I will NOT face him in disgrace. It would kill me to see the look in his eyes when he realizes...

If he had only been there...

But he wasn't. And now... neither shall I. My beloved Hajime, I've failed you. Forgive me for what I must do to keep your honor.

Misao read the final line of the last entry once again as tears stung her eyes painfully. _'Tokio had... She had taken her life? No...it just couldn't be.'_ Misao thought, a shiver of dread rippling up her spine. It appeared so, the woman who had loved Saitou so completely had not been able to live with the thought that she had caused her husband such dishonor.

It was a thoroughly tragic revelation.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17: Testing the Limits

Amber Horizons

- Chapter 17 -

**_Testing the Limits_**

Misao pulled the book closed. Unbelievable. It was so unbelievable. Poor Tokio. Being assaulted and then finding out about her pregnancy. It must've been so hard. She was all alone. Poor Saitou. What would he have thought when he came home? His wife dead. His pregnant wife. A pregnant wife with a child that wasn't his. She clutched the book to her chest. He must've been so worried, so tortured. She couldn't imagine how awful it must've been, still be, to carry such a burden of guilt.

He hadn't been there for her. His wife had been raped while he was away on one of his many trips and he hadn't been there. She'd suffered alone, and now he too would have to suffer. Everyone suffered. She hung her head. Was this what worried him? Did he fear she would do that same thing? That she would kill herself like Tokio had?

Misao shook the questions that plagued her mind away as she rolled off of her futon and climbed to her feet. She needed to go see Saitou. She needed to talk to him, to let him know his fears were in vain. That she had no intention of following that route, no matter what the result of her... unfortunate mishap.

She quickly blew out the candle and silently slipped out of her room, attempting to be as quiet as possible as she exited the dojo. Sighing in relief when she managed to make it outside without alerting Himura, Misao quickly made her way toward town. It was late, and she pondered the possibility of Saitou still being at the police headquarters. She thought better of it and instead, turned down the path that lead to the police officer's place of residence.

She stood outside the doorway suddenly uneasy. Maybe she shouldn't have come this time of night? Ah, well, it was too late for regrets now, she was here. She raised her hand to knock and did so before she could change her mind. She waited and waited. It seemed like forever. The windows were dark. Maybe he simply wasn't home. That didn't seem so odd, the guy worked way too hard. He really did have a one-track mind most of the time. She was just about to head down toward the station hoping to find him when the door was slid open roughly. At first she wasn't sure it was him, just a tall, male silhouette until she heard an exhaled breath and smelled the distinct odor of cigarette smoke.

"You're out late, weasel. Don't you think it's a bit late to be coming to a gentleman's house?" He leaned against the doorframe, showing no signs of inviting her inside. She shifted. Good point.

"What gentleman?" She shot back. "Old men like you don't count."

She couldn't see his expression, but he didn't seem angry. "Come on in, weasel. No need to stand outside all night."

He moved away, stalking down a corridor. She had to hurry to keep up down the dark hall. She stepped in the room after him only to find he wasn't exactly dressed. His dark uniform was unbuttoned and pulled open.

She hastily looked away as she felt her pulse race at the sight. Damn it, despite all that she'd been through, she still reacted to him. She caught her breath, unsure of herself now that she was in Saitou's presence. What exactly should she say now that she was here? Turning back to Saitou, Misao found him staring at her intently, a cigarette dangling from his lips and an eyebrow arched questioningly.

Suddenly, she remembered the diary she still held clutched to her chest. Taking a step forward, Misao thrust it out toward Saitou. "Here..." she said softly, "I just wanted... to return this."

He stared at the book a moment before plucking it out of her hands and sitting it down on the table. "Sit down." It sounded more like an order than an invitation.

Misao glared up at him instinctively, but complied all the same. Once she'd sat down, Misao took a deep breath before speaking. "I wanted to thank you for allowing me to... to read Tokio's diary."

Saitou plopped down pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaling a dancing trail of smoke. He glanced at the discarded book and then looked back at her. "You seem kind of jumpy. Bother you much?"

"N-not really..." Misao began, but winced at the slight stutter in her voice. Beginning again she said, "What I mean is, it took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting.... that." She kept her head bowed, finding herself unable to look Saitou in the eyes at the moment.

He scoffed. "I damn sure wasn't expecting it."

Misao's eyes rose to meet him then, biting her bottom lips nervously. "Saitou.... I'm sorry about your wife."

He didn't immediately respond as the cigarette was placed back in his mouth. He was obviously sorry it happened too. After several moments of strained silence, he spoke up again. "You feeling any better?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

He stared at her, wishing for a time when there wasn't this tension between them. A time when he could've caged her in and played silly games instead of edging around his words. He couldn't help wondering if it would've been like this with Tokio too. What was she like all alone? Did she want him there? Would she have been too ashamed to face him? He pushed thoughts of her aside. He sure didn't feel any better about it. It didn't help his back was killing him, damn chairs were uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well until you do, stay away from all the pointy objects."

That caught her attention. Misao looked up, locking gazes with the amber-eyed cop at last. "I'm not going to wind up like her." She stated firmly.

"Good." He replied. "I didn't give you the book for nothing."

She didn't say anything for a moment, silence stretching out for an uncomfortably long time. "Saitou..." she began, faltering a bit before continuing, "Were you really worried.... about me, I mean?"

"They say history repeats itself, besides I'd like to avoid any confrontations with Shinomori. The man annoys me." He put out the remnants of his cigarette, yawning. He stared at her a long moment. "Come over here."

For some reason, Misao found herself obeying without any objections. Rising from her seat, she walked around the table until she stood before him, her arms wrapped around herself in an unconsciously protective gesture, and waited. He motioned and she kneeled down beside him. He snagged her wrist, pulling her to the floor with him. Misao went willingly, allowing Saitou to draw her nearer to him.

_'What is he doing?'_ she wondered silently.

He pulled her against his side, leaning back against the wall, stretching his legs out, sighing heavily. He was so tired. He draped his arm heavily across her slim shoulders, holding her against him. "You scared, minx?"

Surprisingly, Misao found that she wasn't. The sense of dread that had been overcoming her whenever any contact was made with a man since Koji had raped her was absent. She felt her heart skip a beat as the indication of that absence struck her. Smiling, she shook her head. "No, I'm not scared."

He shifted, leaning down, breathing in her scent. It had been a while since he'd been so close to her. He didn't want to press, he didn't want to find out how far she would let him go, but at the same time he needed to know. As though knowing would somehow be an indication of how hurt Misao had been.

When she felt him lean down and breath in deeply, Misao couldn't help the pleased smile which passed her lips. Tilting her head so that it rested against his chest, Misao shifted slightly so that she could find a more comfortable position within the circle of Saitou's arms.

He sat up, turning, gently pressing her back. He kept his palms open, lying flat against her shoulders, eyes careful, watching her. He tilted her downward gaze up, one hand curled gently beneath her chin. "Scared now?"

Misao felt her breath hitch at such a gentle touch. "No." she murmured softly.

He leaned closer, placing one hand flat against the floor to support his body and the other rose to touch her cheek. He brushed the back of his rough skinned hand against her once and again asked, "And now?"

Misao's eyes fluttered closed at such a tender act. The realization of what he was doing dawned on her and she smiled slightly before shaking her head, no, silently willing him to continue. He felt some of his tension melt away at her response. So far, so good. Maybe she wasn't scarred for life. Maybe she really wouldn't put a blade through her chest or jump in a river. Maybe Misao could live through it. He'd seen a lot of women who hadn't. Killed themselves, or more commonly, killed by their rapist. Women in days of war were disposable trophies. Captured, raped and killed, the memories made him shudder.

He leaned closer, brushing his nose against hers, his breath fanning her face. He spoke, his voice a velvet caress, his lips a scant inch from her own. "Now?"

Misao answered him, not by word, nor gesture, but by action as she leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips willingly. She brought her arms up to hook them around his neck, holding him tightly to her in order to convince him once and for all that she was not scared. At least, not by him. Never by him.

Saitou abruptly shelved his surprise, reaching out to hold the girl against him, her soft lips against his. How long hadn't it been like this? It seemed so long... He pulled her closer, dragging her up onto her knees to ease the stoop and strain on his aching back. He leaned back, caressing her bottom lip with his tongue, their eyes meeting.

She stared at him, her breaths coming in small gasps, the seconds seeming to stretch endlessly as she waited for Saitou to make the next move. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. "Maybe you ought to go now... I have to leave early in the morning to head out and you shouldn't be here this late."

She stared at him blinkingly, the words _'I have to leave'_ ringing in her ears. Pulling back from him, she frowned. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

He drew back, running a hand through his hair. "I've got business in the next town over. It appears a witness, a young woman, was roughed up by the suspected members of a gang I've been after for some time. I hear she's not doing so well."

"Oh," Misao replied, barely managing to keep the disappointment from showing in her eyes as well as her voice.

"Oh?" He questioned. "You wanna come? You haven't been doing anything but sitting around anyway. I didn't borrow you from Shinomori for a vacation."

Misao started, having not been expecting him to ask her along. She smiled. "Really? You mean you don't mind if I come along?"

"If I was worried about the disaster you were bound to bring the trip, I wouldn't have invited you."

Her eyes narrowed at that comment. "Hey!"

"If you intend to come along, instigator that you are, you better get back to the dojo. Clearly the Battousai is becoming incompetent in his old age, letting you leave alone at this time of night." He stood up. "Be back here at dawn, or I leave you, weasel."

Rising to her feet as well, Misao nodded her agreement. Without actually thinking of her actions, she leaned in, wrapping her arms around Saitou's waist, hugging him briefly before withdrawing again. "Goodnight, Saitou. I'll see you in the morning." she said, and then quickly made a hasty retreat.

Misao's head snapped up. She couldn't be late. No! She couldn't really be this late! How could she oversleep?! It felt like the first day of the rest of her life. She felt refreshed. She felt awake. She felt... dirty. Oh, man she needed a bath!

She grimaced, as she ran toward the bathhouse. Five short minutes later she was running out, half soaked, half dressed. She dashed by Kenshin, who turned his head to watch her run. She could've sworn she heard an 'Oro!?' in there but couldn't be sure.

Moments later she was out the door, dragging her bag along behind her as she wrestled with her hair, long and loose trailing over her shoulder. She'd braid it on the way. She had just rounded up a hill toward the meeting site, dropping her bag in the process, only to find the place deserted. Poof. Empty.

She scowled, twisting her braid as she secured the band. That jerk! He'd left without her?! How could he?!

She was so caught up in her inner rantings that Misao missed the figure that emerged from behind the large oak tree it had previously been leaning against. The tall form moved to tower over Misao as she crossed her arms over her chest in frustration before leaning down and whisper amusedly into her left ear.

"You're late, minx. What took you?"

She jumped, startled. _'Ninja instincts straight out the window,'_ she thought absently.

Saitou seemed nothing, if not amused. "I said dawn, do you remember that? Or is your memory selective?"

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face the aggravatingly handsome Wolf. "I remember, I just.... overslept." she grumbled.

"You can't oversleep," he snapped irritably. He walked around her and began ahead, leaving her to wonder at the source of his grumpiness.

Sensing that all the tenderness that had been revealed to her the previous night had been carefully locked away by the dawning of the morning, Misao heaved a sigh before crouching to pick up her bag. Grumbling under her breath, she headed out after Saitou's rapidly retreating form.

"Come on, the driver's probably about to leave without us." He kept walking, his pace brisk but nothing compared to Aoshi's long strides. She could at least keep up with him with a little less effort. Or, maybe he was walking slower for her benefit.

They arrived at the location in which the carriage awaited them, the driver indeed looked impatient, but said nothing as he opened the door to allow them entrance. Saitou allowed Misao to climb inside first before following her in, seating himself across from her in the dual cushioned seats. The driver shut the door securely behind them, then climbed up into the upper seat to take hold of the reigns. With a flick of the wrists and a whistle, the pair of chestnut mares attached to the rigging lurched forward, beginning the journey.

Saitou stared at the girl across from him. She didn't seem so bad off anymore. She didn't look healed either. She had been wearily eyeing the driver, whether she knew it or not she'd been hanging close by him the entire time. He couldn't think of any scenario worse than the one she'd been subjected to although he'd have preferred anything to befall her than what had. It was the kind of damage he couldn't see to fix.

Misao could feel his amber gaze upon her, a truly unnerving experience to be caught within a gaze such as Saitou's. Shifting a bit uncomfortably, Misao purposefully ignored him, instead, she contented herself with looking out the carriage window at the passing scenery. 

"Well? What do you think, weasel? Nice, eh?" He began hunting through his pockets, looking pleased when he located his cigarettes.

Despite their previous spat, if it could be called that, Misao felt herself smiling as she cast a glance in Saitou's direction. "Yeah.. it is." She watched as he lit up a cigarette, inhaling a puff of smoke before exhaling it once again from his lungs. Misao's nose crinkled at the smell of tobacco and she turned back to look out the window.

The carriage ride was smooth and very relaxing. Saitou tensed, body straightening when the horses neighed loudly and the carriage jostled. Misao lurched, body careening forward. Saitou reached to keep her from tumbling awkwardly, and instead she landed against him. With her loud gasp, he suspected it might have knocked the air from her lungs, but she wasn't gasping for breath.

Misao's body collided with Saitou's, but it was not enough to injure her in any way. She looked up, a bit sheepishly to peer into the amber orbs that were suddenly all to close, studying her quietly.

"Comfy, minx?"

Feeling herself beginning to blush, Misao diverted her gaze and made to rise. Saitou, on the other hand, had another idea. Reaching out, the Wolf snagged her around the waist and pulled her fully into his lap. Again, his mind started to wonder as he stared up into bright, wide eyes. How far until she recoiled? How far could he push until she pushed back, and did he really want to find the limit? His caution seemed to draw some kind of impatience as her hands fisted in the dark blue material of his uniform shirt, one on each shoulder.

Growling low in her throat, Misao restrained herself from yelling into Saitou's face, to convince him once and for all that she wasn't going to break. That she would live through this. Looking up, Misao stared deeply into his amber eyes and she felt her anger dissolve. Up close like this, she couldn't help but become ensnared within their golden depths and wonder at how beautiful they were.

_'Like a tiger's eyes.'_ She thought, the memory of when she had teased him with such a nickname emerging in her mind, causing her to blush slightly.

She finally broke eye contact, breaking off the near trance enducing stare as her green eyes wandered downward, past the bridge of his nose to lock onto his thin lips. The pace of her breathing sped up slightly as she recalled how she had instigated the kiss the night before. She wondered, if she could get up the courage to do so, if he would mind if she did it again.

_'Only one way to find out.'_ She decided, gathering her wits about her as she leaned forward, pressing her lips firmly to his.

Saitou was somewhat startled at the sudden and bold nature of Misao. Certainly, he'd wanted to know how far he could push, but he hadn't expected her to push back. It occurred to him then, what if she was pushing for the wrong reason? Her lips were soft and inviting though. The press of her body against his enticed him into forgetting her motivations. He wondered, even as his hands tightened around her waist. What if she was just pushing to forget? What if all she wanted was to erase the memory of Koji?

What if that wasn't the case at all? Could she really be recovered so quickly? Tokio hadn't seemed to want anyone to touch her or talk to her. She'd become, by her numerous entries, despondent and lonely, caught up in her nightmares. Were all women the same? Was he questioning it too much? Would Tokio have been all right had he been there for her? Had he been there to reassure her?

All his doubts seemed to melt as he felt Misao's tongue brush across his lips. _'Why question...'_ he thought.

Parting his lips to allow Misao's persistent tongue entrance, Saitou neither pressed nor pulled away from this kiss. He instead allowed her to control the pace and course of the embrace and where it might lead. Despite his determination to let her take the lead, Saitou couldn't stop a deep moan from emerging when she began to nibble on his lower lips lightly before sucking it into her mouth with gentle insistence. Finally releasing it, Misao shifted in Saitou's lap, moving into a more comfortable position by placing one knee in the seat on each side of his thighs. Once satisfied, she returned her attention to exploring his mouth again, this time letting her hands unclench from the cloth of his shirt to wander the expanse of broad chest before her.

Saitou tensed, unexpectedly, and Misao pulled back abruptly. His eyes immediately darted toward the window and she glanced in the same direction.

"What is-" she started, only to be cut off as he waved a hand.

"You hear that?"

"No," she replied. "Hear what?"

He brought a hand up to comb through his hair absently. "Nothing," he replied. Maybe he was stressed. Or tired. He hadn't been sleeping exceptionally well lately.

Misao, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, extracted herself from his lap and moved back to her seat, keeping her gaze directed out the window. He couldn't begin to fathom her mood swings let alone what she was thinking.

Misao continued to stare out the window of the coach, her green eyes scanning the passing timberlines, just to have a reason not to look at the amber eyed man sitting across from her.

She couldn't banish the uneasy feeling she had, but she'd been feeling antsy for a while, since the incident with Koji. Of course, she felt that way now too, uneasy. Her eyes scanned along the road way, but all seemed pretty normal. When the carriage bounced and she heard the distinct sound of wood splintering, followed by the abrupt stop of the carriage, she began to tremble.

"What was that?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from sounding panicky.

"Sounds like the carriage pin wheel broke." Saitou replied, as though announcing he suspected it would rain the next day.

"Carriage pin wheel?" She asked, drawing blanks. "What's that mean?"

"It means... we're walking."

Her jaw fell as she watched him open the door and hop out. The coachmen were already examining the damage. She followed him out, watching as the men hovered around the wheel in question while she stood back, peering around.

Saitou looked up from the chatting about the wheel as he felt the sudden presence of several others. He turned sharp eyes around peering for the source of the ki he was sensing closing in on them.

Misao saw Saitou's body tense and took in the way he was eyeing the wooded area that lined the road. He sensed something, she could tell. But what? "Saitou..." she began, intending on voicing her thought, only to be cut off by a sharp, piercing yell that seemed to echo all around them. Surrounding them. Trapping them.

He moved, reaching out to snag the driver, only to watch the man gasp, a sickly bubbling sound, blood spattering as a kunai went straight through his throat. He whirled around, reaching for Misao, startling the girl as he grabbed her roughly.

Misao grunted in slight pain as Saitou none to gently pushed her back inside the carriage. "Stay there and get down!" He commanded, before shutting the door firmly and turning to face the oncoming attackers.

He turned, mouth setting deeply into a frown as he glanced at the men now surrounding him. There were only a handful, but enough to be troublesome. He barely repressed a growl seeing the other coachmen beside the driver, now dead.

_'Bastards.'_

From within the coach, Misao peeked cautiously out the side window. She watched Saitou as he faced off with at least seven guys, some armed with long swords and a few others with kunai. The dead bodies of the driver and guard lay just within her sight and Misao felt her chest clinch. Saitou. He was all alone out there.

A deep resolve settling within her, Misao reached deep within a hidden pocket, her slender hand wrapping around the hilt of a sharp bladed kunai. He was going to need help.

And by Kami, she wasn't going to let him down.

TBC… 

**Authors' Notes:** We deeply apologize for taking so long to update. Please forgive us! We are happy to say that AH is drawing close to an end. Probably two, maybe three more chapters to go! Hope you enjoy the update!

Buffybot76 & profiler120


	18. Chapter 18: Seppuku

**Amber Horizons**

**- Chapter 18 -**

**Seppuku**

Saitou glanced back to see if Misao was obeying his orders, and sure enough there she was hopping out of the carriage, doing the exact opposite of what he wanted. He stooped slightly, bringing his blade up, unsheathing the metal weapon, almost tempted to lick it to see if he could shake the young men who were about to face Mibu's wolf.

He wasn't going to be able to watch her, damn.

In the blink of an eye, the men charged, seemingly all at once. Misao swallowed hard, but steeled her resolve. Saitou didn't even blink as he raised his sword.

She gasped, skidding backwards as she narrowly avoided one of the katana-toting men. She growled as she was pressed back against the carriage, her hands held tightly beneath the hands of the man holding the sword. Her kunai littered the ground from where she'd dropped them as she tried to hold off the man charging with the sword.

She brought her knee up, hitting him hard in the crotch. The sword clattered to the ground and he doubled over. She brought her foot up, slamming it into his chin and he flew backwards, hitting the ground.

Ahead of her Saitou, loomed. The movement that began all at once seemed to stop. She stared at his sword, pointed toward the ground, blood dripping off the tip.

His back was so stiff, she thought. Her head whipped around as she sensed movement. She brought her hands up, gasping when she found her kunai still on the ground. She moved into a kenpo stance, determined to fight off her attacker.

Since when couldn't Makimachi Misao take one singular man, she thought with a sneer.

"Little bitch," he growled. He lunged, his hands wrapping around her wrists.

Her eyes widened as his hands tightened.

Her vision dimmed and tinted.

_Wha-?_

_What?_

_What was this?_

Her mouth fell open as she desperately began to gasp for air. Her throat tightened, her heart rate speeding up drastically as she felt herself being shoved backward, her back connecting painfully with the hard surface of the coach. Her eyes widened as she felt a hand fall hard against her face before her wrists were brought up painfully to be held above her head, a muscular body moving to press her against the stage harder. She sucked in a deep breath, her voice... her mind, cracking as she let loose an almost tortured scream.

The sound caught Saitou's attention, his eyes darting in the direction that Misao's cry had come from. He felt his heart instantly clench at the sight before he was caught off guard as another of the men clobbered him with a fist to the side of his head. Shaking it off, Saitou forced his attention back to the fight, hoping to dispatch the remainder of the brutes so that he would be free to lend Misao assistance.

Meanwhile, Misao's mind had blanked out the moment she was shoved back by the overenthusiastic man. Then suddenly, images began to flash before her eyes. Slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed, memory after memory emerged. From the first moment Koji had grabbed her, following through the actual heinous act...

_"....don't worry, pet, I'm not going to hurt you. This is our special time."_

_'No!'_ She thought, _'No, it can't... It can't happen. Not again!'_

She brought her legs up, kicking wildly. She felt herself make contact once and then twice more before the hands holding her dropped away. She pushed away from the carriage, bringing her leg up once more. She heard a grunt from the impact and felt the body move away from her. She swooped to the ground, diving for her kunai, swiping a handful of the throwing knives in both hands.

She could feel the dirt sliding from her fingers, her kunai digging into her palms as she gripped them tightly, the points jutting out in random directions. Her mind racing, she laced them through her fingers and leapt forward at the same time that the man moved toward her once more. Her fist impacted with his chest once, ineffectively and she dropped the kunai. Whirling around she brought her other hand around, feeling the slice of flesh and the splatter of wet warmth against her fist.

Blood.

He was bleeding.

_'Good....'_

The man gasped, a horrid, hollow sound. She trembled as the man hunched over, collapsing to his knees.

_'Die...'_

She felt tears gather in her eyes, her vision blurring.

_'...die...'_

She grit her teeth and raised the hand with the kunai, feeling blood drip down her wrist.

"DIE!!!"

Saitou's head jerked around from the last of the slain bandits at Misao's scream, his eyes landing a most horrible sight.

Misao, sobbing hysterically, repeating her death mantra with each downward swoop of her kunai-filled hands. She sat astride the by now mutilated body of her assailant as she continued to stab the corpse repeatedly. Over and over and over again.

Saitou approached slowly, watching as her body stilled, tears spilling down pink stained cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, blood stained her clothes, her wrists, her hands... Her kunai was tinted a deep shade of red. He took one step and then another watching, his emotions ranging somewhere between fascination and horror as she brought a hand up to her face, streaking her cheeks with blood as she tried to wipe away the tears...

...only to realize her hands were wet and she stared down at them, her face scrunched up into an expression beyond horror. Her brows drew down and her temporary cease of tears ended. She buried her face in her tear stained hands, the kunai fallen by the way of the ground.

"Misao?"

She didn't respond, continuing to hide her face.

"Misao?" He tried again.

This time she drew her hands down just slightly, peeking at him between her fingertips and her bangs, trying to hide her teary eyes. He stepped nearer toward the fallen man and reached out a hand toward her, saying nothing. She dropped her hands completely, her bottom lip quivering. He held the hand out toward her worldessly for several achingly slow minutes until she lifted her hand. Blood smeared across his palm as he squeezed her fingers yanking her effortlessly from her victim and into his arms.

She collapsed against him.

She broke down completely, her face burying itself in the front of his uniform, staining its front with even more blood as she sobbed her helplessness into the dark material. Unable to summon words, not even knowing where to start in order to comfort this distraught, fragile creature he held in his arms, Saitou finally settled on remaining silent, holding her tightly to him as she cried.

**_A few days later..._**

**_Kamiya Dojo_**

_Knock Knock_

"Misao... are you awake?"

Silence was Kaoru's only answer, causing the older woman to frown in disappointment. Since she and Yahiko had returned from their trip, and Kenshin had filled her in on what all had happened during her absence, Misao had confined herself to her room upon her return from the trip with Saitou. Worriedly, Kaoru bit her lips as she turned away, retreating to the kitchen in order to assist Kenshin with breakfast.

Within the room, the slight form lay curled upon the futon. Midnight hair, unbound from its normal braid, pooled around Misao like a black satin covering. Her jade gaze remained focused on the shoji as she slowly worked through the chaotic turmoil that dominated her thoughs and emotions. Memories of what she had done replayed over and over in her mind, the expression of shock upon the man's blood smeared face. The coppery smell of his blood. Everywhere. She had done that to him, in her panicked state of rememberance, she had ended his life.

And oddly, she felt no remorse.

It had struck her that her tears she had shed into Saitou's chest, hadn't been for the man she had just slain, nor were they for the loss of her innocence at the hands of an overzeleous admirer. No. Her tears had been for Saitou's wife. For Tokio, she had shed those tears. For the woman who had lived and loved and had lost it all in a random act of violence. And they had been worth it. She felt as if with every tear she'd cried, another piece of the burden that had lain on her heart since that fateful day, had been washed away. And now, she could move on. She could pick up her shattered dignity and pursue perhaps another course that would lead her to happiness.

A small smile crept onto Misao's lips as she came to a resolution. Rising to her feet, she dressed in a casual kimono, not bothering to braid her hair as she usually did. Smoothing out the cloth, she looked into the small, round mirror on the wall and fully appreciated the sight she saw. A young woman... still full of life... and now, with a reason to live it.

Turning from the mirror, Misao exited her room, entering the kitchen to pull aside a surprised Kaoru. They spoke briefly in hushed whispers before Kaoru startled Kenshin by exclaiming happily. The rurouni looked at the two women curiously, but was given no answer as Kaoru hugged Misao to her before releasing her and allowing the young ninja to leave the dojo.

Once outside, Misao looked up at the morning sky a moment, sighing in satisfaction, before making her way toward town.

Saitou let the cigarette hang loosely from the corner of his lips while he stared at the papers on his desk. When he'd first come in that morning to a cluttered desk two things had registered.

One: unauthorized persons were in his office without consent. Two: His absence, however short, had already lead to the slackening of rules.

Which, upon his return, he'd already fixed. The entire office had been dressed down and scolded, namely for the mess on his desk, and the general chaos on the main floor and, more importantly, the apparent firing of his secretary which led to the said mess. He'd spent all of twenty minutes trying to organize into piles and within the last hour had finally gotten around to reading what was what.

The Blue Creek case was foremost on his mind and presently those papers sat before him, black ink staring up at him mockingly. The men from the roadside 'incident' had been taken by the police and interrogated. The last he'd seen of them, the battered men still living had been half dress and shackeled, with their heads shamefully drooped. His trip to the next town over had been unnecessary since the men involved in the carriage attack had been the very ones he had been looking for.

The captured men had been persuaded to cooperate and the crime ring was well on its way toward being shut down. He suspected it would be several more months until all the last rats were cleared away, but all in all his involvement was no longer necessary. Misao, however, was another matter. She'd returned to the Kamiya dojo and he hadn't seen her since. He'd thought about visiting when he wasn't swamped with visitors, paperwork, interrogations, or idiots, but he hadn't managed to get himself over there. He would, eventually.

Well, eventually was probably a much shorter period of time than it sounded. Now that the Blue Creek mission was over she would be returning to Kyoto.

Kyoto.

The word filled him with an utter sense of dread. Her home was in Kyoto, but that wasn't the only thing there. One tall, ice-block, former Okashira also lived there. Sure, she'd said nothing was going on, and he believed her, but he didn't trust that bastard Shinomori for a moment. Question was, what could he do about it? He growled, pushing the thought away, puffing on his cigarette.

He could still recall the desperation in her tears, the tight fists of her hands tangled in his cloths, the bloodstains on her skin. The boss hadn't been especially happy with him over the carriage incident, but nothing had come of it. Although he doubted the chief would be agreeing to bringing her into a mission for quite a while. He wondered how she was doing. He didn't especially like her being over with the Battousai, but he figured that one was harmless.

The clear two tapped knock on the open wooden doorframe caused his eyes to shoot toward the visitor. His would-be scowl vanished.

"Finally up, eh?"

He figured she'd laid around in bed.

"May I come in?" Misao asked somewhat timidly.

He nodded curtly, motioning her forward with one gloved hand. Moving slowly into the office, Misao sank down into one of the straight back chairs provided for visitors and lacing her fingers together, rested her hands in her lap. Silence reigned within the small office until Misao broke it with a single sentence.

"I'm going back to the Aoiya tomorrow."

He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, exhaling stiffly. It had been expected news, but it didn't settle over him any better.

Misao watched as the Wolf of Mibu lit up another cigarette. She realized that the smell didn't bother her as bad as it once had, maybe because the nicotine addiction was part of what made Saitou, Saitou. It was one of the reasons she loved him.

"So, I just thought I'd stop by and let you know, you know? In case there was anything you needed before I did." She began, hoping that he might show some sign that he didn't want her to leave.

She was sorely disappointed.

"Why would I need you for anything?"

The words were almost like a physical blow. So much so that she visibly flinched, though it seemed Saitou didn't notice as he continued. "Was there anything else you needed?" Saitou asked her, realizing the silence that seemed to echo on through the office. "If not, close the door on your way out."

Misao blinked, the implications of where this was headed hitting her full force. He was just going to let her leave? To go back to the Aoiya without a word? After everything that had happened to her...to them..._between_ them?

Oh, _hell_ no!

"What the hell is your problem!?" Misao's voice rose to a shrill pitch.

Saitou winced as her tone rose in affliction. Finally looking up, he could see that his words had drawn blood, in those emerald depths.

"My problem?" Saitou retorted with a smirk. "And what makes you think that I have the problem, Itachi?"

Saitou folded his arms on his desk and gazed at her with his hardened amber eyes. His eyes were nearly as cold and uncaring as Aoshi's. The last thing she needed was another man anything like Aoshi. She scoffed aloud.

"What a waste of my time," She muttered to herself.

Saitou was clearly surprised at her tone. She brought her arms up, doing her best Saitou impression. This whole trip was a waste, she thought desparingly. How dare he make her feel like this? She stared at him coldly, her mind far away for a moment before she brought her arms down and sliding around behind her. Her fingertips touched the cool metal of her kunai, and she dropped her glare, grinning at him before hurling the throwing knives at him.

Saitou knocked aside the knives, turning fiery eyes in her direction, but before he could speak, she was already talking.

"I'll tell you what your damn problem is! Long before I got here you were acting funny, touchy and stuff. And now that the job's over, it's all, 'see you later, nice to know you' kind of thing?"

Saitou took a glance around his office, noting two kunai stuck in the back of his chair, a couple more on the desk, and three or four more on the floor.

"Destruction of police property... Attempted assault of a police officer ... Both are arrestable crimes, Itachi."

Misao scowled in fury, "Arrestable? Arrestable?! I'll _show_ you arrestable!" She retorted in her frustrated anger.

With a few quick steps, the young ninja had leapt upon Saitou's desk, neatly stacked files and folders flew into a haphazard mess. Fisting her hands into the blue material of his uniform, Misao brought their faces within a few scant inches of one another's.

"How could you do this to me, Saitou! How?! How could you make me fall for you and then treat me like... like _this_!"

Her hands fisted in the material of his jacket, snagging and yanking. His eyebrow twitched at the brutal way she was treating his clothing, her words registering.

"And here I thought there couldn't possibly be a man in the world as bad as Aoshi-sama." She abruptly released him, as though disgusted.

Saitou growled. The girl talked too much. She moved to sit back, but he caught her by the collar of her uniform, much like she had his. He pulled and she tumbled off the desk, yelping as she fell into his lap.

For a moment, time stood still as wide green eyes stared back into intense, narrowed amber. An electrical current so tangible that both felt the prickling sensations filled the scant space between their faces as Misao's pert little nose brushed intimately with Saitou's sharp, angular one.

His breath was warm on her face, with the slightest hint of tobacco scenting the air. The tip of a soft pink tongue peeked out to moisten suddenly dry lips, a motion which drew the attention of dangerously gleaming eyes. The amber orbs lowered the direction of their gaze, settling upon a set of full lips that seemed to be begging to be kissed. Entranced green eyes followed a similar route, trailing downward until they settled upon thin lips that normally would be pursed into a stern expression of annoyance, but now were parted in a silently seductive invitation.

"There's an old saying, 'women should be seen and not heard', ever hear that?"

She growled at him, suddenly even more pissed off. He caught her wrists, pulling them down toward her lap and held them there with one of his hand. He raised the other to trace a gloved finger across her lips.

"Besides, I like womens' mouths... doing other things..." He drawled, his voice a perfect, silken caress.

He leaned forward, all but glowing with male pride as her tense limbs fell slack. His fingers loosed around her wrists as he leaned in to mingle his breath more intimately with hers. He slid his hand around, fingers gliding against the base of her neck, cradling the back of her head. Curling his fingers gently, he suddenly pulled her forward, her lips crashing against his. A heated gasp passed between her lips against his as he dropped the hand holding her wrists to slide along one creamy thigh.

Her kimono had gaped and hiked when she fell, revealing slim, soft legs he ached to touch. Her newly freed limbs crept stealthily up his chest to entwine themselves around his neck, drawing him into an almost needy embrace. She twisted, trying to get her legs so she could sit half way comfortably. He moved to help her, lifting her so she could press her knees further apart on either side of his thighs to settle comfortably in his lap. She arched herself against him softly and he groaned, the gruff sound sending shivers along her spine and she yearned to hear it again. She shifted her body once more, pressing against his lean form as a throbbing ache began to build within her.

His hands were large and hot against her skin, the palms of them resting against her thigh the backs against her kimono. She felt... good... hot and ... just all over good. Saitou, was making her feel this way. It had seemed like it had been forever since she felt good. As his hands reached the curve of her hip, there came a strong, prounounced knock at the office door. They separated slightly, their breath taxed.

"Sir?" A tenative voice called out and Saitou helped Misao to the floor, and watched her straighten herself quickly, looking more annoyed than panicked.

Saitou smirked at her before his amber eyes lit with the irritation he felt at the obviously incompetent fool who'd interrupted the intense moment between himself and Misao. Once he was sure the ninja girl had her clothes in order, he stalked to the door and yanked the door open, allowing the officer who had been about to knock again to stumble across the threshold, almost bumping into Saitou in the process.

"Ah! Excuse me, sir, I'm so sorry!" The man immediately began his apologies only to be silenced by the hand that Saitou held up, gesturing that he did not care to hear it.

"What do you want?"

"We have a situation, sir."

Saitou waited, patiently, for an explanation of the 'situation'. When the officer realized he was being waited on, he hurriedly continued, clearing his throat, and glancing at Misao nervously.

"Um, former officer Koji has been transferred from his cell to the local hospital after he attempted to commit seppuku. We think one of the other prisoners in the block smuggled the knife we found in his cell with him."

"Knife?" Saitou inquired.

"Small, sir... Very small. Um.. it's... um... I'm sorry, I don't know where it is presently."

"Ahou," Saitou growled, frowning as he moved back toward his desk. Glancing sharply back at the officer he had only one more question. "Is he still alive?"

The officer nodded slightly, "He is, but barely. He had lost alot of blood when we found him... it... looks pretty bad, sir."

"You think that looked bad? Try watching when one of your friends is spilling his entrails." The ex-Shinsingumi captain snarled, causing the lesser man to cower in the doorway. He would have continued to tear into the man if it had not been for Misao wordlessly grabbing his arm tightly.

He was about to wave the junior officer away when she spoke, eyes shining with something he wasn't enthusiastic about identifying.

"I want to go."

He glanced at her hands on his arm and then back to her. "What the hell for?"

Her expression changed to one of displeasure. It reminded him of his visit to the Aoiya to pick her up long before this fiasco that had further darkened his view of the world.

"If he's going to die I want to talk to him. I just... I don't have to explain myself to you." She whirled quickly toward the other man, releasing his arm. "Take me to Koji."

Saitou growled, loudly, and snagged the back of her collar and dragged her toward him. "You're not going anywhere."

Briefly, Misao's eyes filled with pain and hurt. For one instant Saitou could practically see the terrible sorrow reflect from deep within the girl's eyes. It was like staring upon her soul, open and bare, right there for all to see. But then, she blinked, bringing up her walls and her eyes narrowed, filling with fury to hide her pain.

"You arrogant asshole, you have no authority over me!" She demanded as she began to wriggle in his grasp.

Saitou simply tightened his grip. "The hell I don't, Itachi. You're not going to see Koji, and that's that."

She turned toward him rapidly and tried to hit him to loose herself, but he caught her fist and pushed her against the desk. With one menacing glance, the officer in the doorway made himself scarce.

At being pressed backwards, she seemed only to struggle harder. "Let me go! I have to go! How am I supposed to - What if he _dies_ and I don't even get to say anything?! You have no right to tell me I can't see him, face to ugly face! _I'm_ the one he hurt, _me_!"

For effect, she kicked him, hard, in the shin.

He grit his teeth and licked his dry lips. He stared at her a moment, his gaze hard and intense. Without warning he turned, gripping her tight by the upper arm and began walking, pulling, almost dragging her along.

"Hey!" she shouted indigantly. "Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think, Itachi? We're going to see the prisoner. Now quit squirming and come on." He didn't even stop to look at her, adding. "The only way you're going to see that man is if I'm taking you there." With that, Saitou exited his office, Misao following somberly behind.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**Amber Horizons**

_- Chapter 19 -_

Scattered moans of pain drifted out the open doorways of the collective sickrooms. It was one long hall, with doors on the right and left. The rooms were mostly empty and they didn't pass slow enough for her to identify the illness or wounds of any of the patients as they walked past the doorways.

Toward the end of the hall, a woman stepped out. In her hands she held a pot filled with a green tinted liquid that was herbally scented.

Misao attempted to step back from the medicinal brew. Beside her, Saitou eyed the nurse. "Where is Koji?"

The woman, older than Misao herself by many years pointed in the room she had just left. She looked much like Megumi, Misao thought, except maybe twenty years older. "He's right in there, Inspector Fujita. You came at a good time, he's awake, but probably not all there. He goes in and out."

Saitou nodded curtly and stepped inside, pulling Misao with him.

They entered the room noiselessly, Saitou stopping to lean against the wall beside the door as Misao moved further in, approaching the limp figure that lay upon the solitary bed in the center of the room. She could barely make out his figure from the swath of sheets and bandages, and oddly, Misao felt a trickle of pity begin to form for him. She immediately dispelled that, however, as images from _that_ day flashed behind her eyes. She gathered herself and made her way closer to the bed, all the while those horrible memories played through like a slide show in her mind. She stopped when she made it to the side of the bed and stared down at the man who had so brutally taken away her innocence.

His eyes were clear, but unfocused, glancing around back and forth quickly. His fingers were bony and pale, almost completely different from the healthy toned hands that had held her still and captive. His skin was cast in a deathly pallor, his lips, pulled thin were speaking, moving.

She couldn't hear what he was saying, it was a blur of sounds, murmurs, whispers, an incoherent rabble.

"Koji?"

Now that she was here, she wasn't sure how to feel about it. This man had abused her, hurt her, but lying there he looked innocent.

She felt robbed, stripped of her vengeance. He wasn't supposed to be a victim, she was.

He didn't respond to his name. The murmurings continued as did the suspicious, paranoid glances around the room as though he expected a man to jump him at any moment and his only defense was the thin sheaf of blankets laid over his body.

Saitou watched the two impassively, his arms crossed over his chest. "What do you think? Was it worth it to come down here? I thought you wanted to talk?"

Misao heard his words, knew that she should be angry, but for some reason she couldn't be. He was right, after all. She'd been insistent on coming down here. For what reason, she had not really discerned herself, only that she knew that if Koji were going to die, then he would die knowing how much she hated him. Hated him for what he'd done to her. But she wouldn't allow Saitou to know that now that she was here, she wasn't entirely sure what it was she had wanted to say. Even though, from the looks of him, it seemed that he was in no condition to listen to her words of hatred anyway.

She turned away from the golden gaze of the man watching and looked back to Koji. Maybe she just wasn't a person built for holding hatred, and now that she thought about it that way, she didn't want to be.

Koji was going to die - looking at his pale frame almost trembling beneath thin blankets, she knew it. He wasn't going to make it. Her head was a jumble, her chest felt tight, full of things she couldn't readily identify. She wondered what her mother would do - very rarely she thought of her mother.

Would her mother have sent a man to his grave in hatred? She wanted to believe she wouldn't and she wanted no one to think so of herself either. Reaching she took his bony hand in hers, almost recoiling as their skin touched. His hands were dry and felt weak as though he couldn't quite get them to work the way he wanted.

"Koji..." she spoke again, her voice soft but clear.

His eyes turned toward her and met hers and she wondered, as they stared, did he know who she was?

"Koji..." She tried once again to prompt a spark of recognition in his dark eyes. She didn't want him to slip away without him knowing that she forgave him. Vaguely, she sensed Saitou as he shifted position against the wall, the whole time never taking his eyes off of her. She could feel it, that intense gaze, boring into her back.

She was glad he was behind her and she couldn't see him. She didn't want Koji to see him.

She might forgive him for this because she knew now that she would heal and be all right, but she knew, deep down, Saitou would never forgive him.

Words she didn't intend escaped her. "I'm sorry..."

It wasn't her fault, but nothing else came to mind. Koji's shook his head, short and quick, back and forth and back and forth.

"My... fault...sorry..."

She bowed her head. She did _not_ want to cry.

" I..." she trailed off, not sure what it was she intended to say until the words finally spilled from her lips. "I forgive you, Koji."

Her eyes quivered, tears threatening to spill. She felt his feeble hand squeeze hers lightly before loosening once more. When she finally was able to look back up, she saw that, though Koji's eyes were still looking in her direction, they were not seeing anything at all. They would _never_ see anything again. He was already dead.

She pulled her hand back and stood on shaky legs. She wanted to leave. She wanted to leave _now_. She wasn't sure she wanted to return to the Aoiya, but she wanted out of this hospital immediately. She turned, surreptitiously wiping her eyes and walked out, never looking or acknowledging Saitou. He was wise enough to say nothing.

They made it all the way back to Saitou's house before he spoke, his words slicing through her concentrated thoughts like a sharp kunai through tender flesh.

"Why?" he demanded, pushing her up against the wall, amber eyes flaring with fury. "Why would you let it go? _Why?_ He didn't deserve your forgiveness!"

"Because," Misao whispered, turning pleading jade eyes upward to meet his intensely golden stare. "If you can forgive someone, then maybe... just maybe, you can put what they did behind you and get on with your life. Not look back in regret, or sorrow, or pain and be able to carry on. I want to go on with my life, Hajime. With you." she whispered the last two words even as she turned her face away, breaking eye contact.

His own eyes widening, the depth of Misao's green eyes and the sincerity of her words made him pause. Releasing his hold on her shoulders, he turned from her, unsure of how to respond.

Misao stood there against the wall, unable to move. "Say something, please?" she pleaded softly. "Anything... Saitou?"

Saitou turned slightly to glance over his shoulder. "Back to "Saitou" now, Itachi? What happened to "Hajime"? You seemed so comfortable saying it before."

"W-what?" Misao spluttered, lost at how easily he'd turned things around.

The slight amused expression that had mysteriously made an appearance in his eyes, promptly faded as his expression returned to a more serious countenance. "You can't forgive scum like him, Itachi. They don't deserve it. _He_ doesn't deserve it. Not after what he did to you."

"Who are you to tell me who I can offer my forgiveness to!" Misao demanded, "I am tired of you thinking you can push me around. I understand you're concerned, but for you to order me around, like some some child!" she continued to rant, only to be cut off as she was once again pressed against the wall, trapped between it and Saitou's hard body as he leaned menacingly over her.

His arms caged her against the wall and she stared into angry eyes with a frown upon her lips.

"You talk too much, always running off at the mouth," he spoke, his voice crisp.

She glanced closer at him. He looked a little more upset than usual, which was kind of an odd thing to realize. It seemed so strange she'd gotten so close to Saitou, but she couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed it, minus the whole Koji incident.

Would all her adventure end and she'd go back to the relatively tame world of the Aoiya?

Okay, so maybe not so much as tame, but still…

She blinked when she realized he'd said something.

"You listening, Itachi?"

"No, I'm not." she spat, and then stuck her tongue out at him.

Saitou's eyes narrowed at her childish response. It seemed so unfitting on her features now that he'd become accustomed to seeing her in a more favorable light.

"Misao," he spoke her name in a sort of warning growl. One that went totally unheeded as the defiant young woman went so far as to cross her eyes as well, making her look absurd.

"Blah, blah, blah, I'm tired of talking to you." She brought a hand up and pressed her palm flat against his chest and pushed.

It was ineffective.

"Always trying to boss people around..."

She pushed again, this time bringing up both hands to push against the solid wall of his chest.

"Always growling about something..."

Another ineffective shove.

"Treating me like I'm little..."

Once again, she tried to get him to back away.

"I don't have to take this!"

She shoved him, pushing her palms against rock hard muscle. Misao frowned again, this time her brow furrowing, forcing the contours of her face to take on an angry pout.

Saitou growled and gripped her wrists with lightning reflexes, forcing her to stop.

"You complain entirely too much, Misao. Maybe I should just shut you up, ne?" He finally snapped, yanking her harshly by the wrists so that she stumbled forward, her body crashing against his even as his arms snaked their way around her petite waist in order to anchor her to him. And even as she turned her face up to gape at him, Saitou swooped in, capturing her parted lips ruthlessly with his own before Misao even had a chance to utter a syllable.

She gasped against his lips, not completely surprised at the abrupt motion. His hands pressed into her hips as his mouth plundered hers, his tongue slipping past her lips, turning her gasp into a muffled moan as she literally melted against him.

Misao welcomed the heated kiss with her entire being, having craved it ever since… well, ever since this whole fiasco began. Ever since he'd first come to her rescue at the Nozomi Shrine. She eagerly met his plundering tongue with swift parries of her own as her arms slipped up his towering form and around his neck, her fingers caressing the nape of his neck invitingly.

His hands slid up her back to her head, following the long braid of hair. At the back of her head, he slipped his fingers through her hair and tipped her head back further. Sliding his hand down her back once more, he slipped his fingers through the bow and pulled, letting it whisper against itself as it slowly unfolded. He dragged his mouth away from hers long enough to give her a confident smirk.

"I've made you speechless, Itachi," he murmured as he lowered his lips to the side of her neck and nipped gently, causing her to gasp yet again.

He pulled the sash around her waist free and it pooled at her feet, slipping from his fingers as he brought them back up, sliding them against the soft material at her back. He pulled it tight, drawing it gently off her shoulders exposing them to his smoldering gaze.

She trembled as he drew back from her, her lips swollen and parted. The material at her back was drawn tighter with one pull and then it slipped completely off her shoulders, pooling at her elbows. With a firm, yet gentle yank Saitou had her arms pinned to her sides, leaving her vulnerable before him as he swooped in and began peppering kisses along her delicate collarbone.

Misao's head fell back limply as her hands clutched the lapels of his uniform, the only material available to her limited reach. The cloth across her chest was wrapped in semi-broad strips and pulled tight about her tiny frame. He nipped along the edge with his teeth, flicking his tongue against her skin as he made his way lower. His hands released their hold on her clothes as they moved down to clutch at her hips, leaving Misao's limbs freedom to move.

Using this opportunity, Misao let the rest of her top slid down her arms and to the floor before allowing her hands to return to clutch at Saitou's head as the Wolf used his talented mouth and teeth to begin unraveling the cloth binding her chest. Long, tapered fingers slipped into the bottom half of her uniform and slowly drew them over her hips and down her legs. Once that had been achieved he finished by removing her footwear and the chest binding before drawing himself back up to his full height, causing Misao's hands to lose purchase and trail down his neck and shoulders before coming to rest on his chest where her fingers immediately began to attack the buttons found there.

She was caught off guard, her fingers fumbling when his hands dropped and virtually scooped her up off the ground swinging her up into the air and against his body.

"Eep!" she gasped, her breath catching. "What are you-"

She didn't need to continue as he carried her down a short hall and into a back room.

**Note:** The rest of this chapter is of an adult nature and is posted in its entirety at AdultFanfictionDotNet. The links is:

http/ www.adultfanfiction. net /aff /story. php? no 10233& chapter 19

Just copy, paste and remove the spaces. Thanks.

Rose aka Buffybot76


End file.
